The shadowsketcher
by TheWhiteFangs
Summary: A dark and troubled girl, who can will her drawings to life, is being hunted by a demon mafia. And Yusuke's helping her. Hiei is heartbroken by Mukuro and is reluctantly dragged into the case. But he falls in love again and is conflicted. I promise this story has a happy ending! Chapter 17 is up!
1. The new case!

(Hola! This is my second fan-fic! Hope you like it! I tried my best to catch any glitches and such. New and improved, and full of horror goodness.)

Chapter 1

It was late. It was dark and it was cold. The sounds of crunching leaves and roots were the only noises heard in the murky jungle. A lone figure was running as fast as her legs could carry her. She was panting. Her lungs were on fire and her legs were sore and aching. She didn't know just how long she had been running but there she was, in the middle of an acidic, slime-covered, vermin-infested swamp. The air so muggy and the stench was so strong, any normal human would've turned back at the edge of the swamp on the spot. But she wasn't normal, and she was running for a reason...

* * *

''Yusuke, I have another mission for you.'' Koenma stated bluntly. ''You need to retrieve this girl.''

He held out a small picture to the detective. Yusuke held it close. The picture was of a very troubled-looking teen with wild black hair and pale skin. Dark circles embraced her bottom eyelids, evidently showing that she was an insomniac. She had a worn-looking, over-stuffed with paper, single-strapped bag on across her shoulder. Her hands were in her too-large, baggy, black pant pockets as her head was turned nervously to the left to look behind her, an obvious sign of paranoia. Her small black T-shirt looked crooked as is hung loose around her neck. Old black converse with untied shoelaces were pointed inward, showing shyness.

''Whoa.'' Was all the detective said. ''Who is she? Why does she look so scared?''

Kuwabara, who had been standing next to him, gestured for Yusuke to hand him the photo.

''Her name is Arlie. A witch of sixteen years old with an extraordinary gift. And, unfortunately, she's being chased. By a demon mafia that's well-known for it's desire to take over the demon plane, The Brogans. Her gift isn't uncommon but it is tough to find. She's a shadow sketcher.''

''Okay. What's a shadow-sketcher?''

''She can bring to life whatever she draws at will.''

''That's kinda cool and creepy at the same time.'' Kuwabara said, looking over the detail of fear in the girl's eyes. 

''Are all of her drawings' inside that bag?'' said Yusuke.

''Yes. We've actually managed to capture two of her creations, but there's so many more out there, it's hard to keep track. Fortunately, for us, her heart's in the right place, so whatever she draws, basically in it's own way, represents her. The monsters we have of hers are pretty much obedient. A little rough to control, since there headstrong, but good-natured.''

''She doesn't look like this has just been happening recently. She looks like she's been harassed for years.''

''And she has. People aren't used to seeing what they consider to be 'unnatural', and as a result, she's kind of had a difficult time.''

''What about her parents? Does she have any?''

''They were killed. She found them when she came home from school, one evening. But, her reaction is what bothered me. She wasn't afraid. She put the bodies on their marital bed, went to the kitchen to get something to eat, then went straight to her room.''

''Good night! I know if I got home one day to see my parents like that, food would be the last thing on my mind.'' The look on the detective's face was priceless.

''Perhaps she's used to seeing bloodshed.'' Kurama spoke finally. He was sitting politely in one of the comfy chairs next to wall. The only one missing from their group was Hiei, who decidedly announced that he could care less about the detective's cases now that he had no debt to pay.

''Again, she is. Ever hear of satanic witches?'' Koenma sighed forlornly. ''Last time we checked, she was heading in the direction of the Swamp of Despair. It's very dangerous, being that the swamp is alive and uses your most regrettable memories against you. Hurry, and find her. She'll be very paranoid so approach her with **extreme** caution. Here.''

Koenma handed Yusuke a black videotape.

''What is it?''

''It has the girl on here. It's sort of a documentary of some of the most traumatic events that have happened in her life, but the tape also has some people on here that you should watch out for. It'll show you some very personal and hateful things on here, Yusuke. Be careful where you put this, and be careful with who you show it to.''

''Already ahead of ya.''

''Godspeed, Yusuke.''

(Okay. I know this chapter is short, but that's all that needed to be said and done for it. Now for the reeeaaallllll story.)


	2. Arlie

(A/N: Sorry I've been so flaky, guys. But I'm back! I had some things I needed to figure out and now I'm here to express my passion. Hopefully, this story sounds like it's actually going somewhere.)

chapter 2

In the decaying cesspool of a swamp, there was an old house, so rickety and rotten that when the wind blew, the house onlystood standing because it was unsure of which way to fall. And inside the old house was a cold and damp tension, thick and heavy. Enough to drive any person insane.

Nervously, someone paced back and forth, uncertain of their next move to take. A bag, over-stuffed with crumpled paper, swung loosely on the person's shoulder, threatening to tear offas the person continued their directionless stroll.

_'This is gonna trouble.'_ The someone thought._ 'Now what? I mean, I'm free, aren't I? Fuck! The Brogans were scheduled to meet with my family soon, and I killed 'em. And a few of their own. Well, I can handle them. I'm free, after all. Er, lets think of the positives. No more hateful, conniving, raping teachers smacking me across the head because I didn't want to hurt anybody. No more snot-nosed, bratty, beastial students teasing me for my lack of friends and cruelty. And kids taunting and throwing things because I wouldn't do bad things for them.'_

The someone continued pacing, but the steps grew less nervous and less stiff under each happy thought.

_'No more torture. No more bad people. No more Brogans.'_

The air was somewhat chilly, but a flush of excitement greeted the someone's expression now, making her look quite feverish.

_'No more commands. No more cruel intentions. No more meaningless sacrifices. No more fights. No more blood spilled.'_

The hardened wood floor creaked and groaned softly, but the someone's breathing was becoming erractic and shaky.

_'I can draw whatever I want now.'_

The someone paused abrubtly, the world stopping in her mind, those last words ringing in her skull. Her irises, already too small for their own good from the adrelin, repeatedly allowing her to usethe 'fight or flight' response quickly at her disposal, dilated to tiny dots, as her face gained a wild happiness to it. Her legs were trembling from the sudden joy that came too swiftly, she felt she would collapse. She stumbled as she stepped toward the closest thing for support, which ended up being a dusty old chair. She didn't care, this used to be her house, anyway.

_'I can draw what I want now.'_

The words were starting to hit her correctly for the first time.

_'I can draw what I want .'_

Her features were montrous-looking at this point. Not evil, but dark.

_'It's mine! My art! No more misuse of it! It's mine! No Brogans! No Brogans! No more evil!'_

For the first time, and in a long time, the someone, also known as Arlie, smiled. A true, genuine smile. Tears were forming in her eyes, but they were happy tears. Of course, if anyone had walked in on her happy moment, the very sight of her would have been misunderstood and would have caused any normal being running as fast as they could in the opposite direction. Any satanist from her family would have been proud, if not for any other reason, then for her ability to scare you to death. She had a knack for it back home. It was about all they considered her good for.

''I will draw what I want now.'' The voice echoed, defiant and true, into the night.

* * *

**Back at the edge of the swamp:**

''All right, Urameshi!'' Kuwabara panted heavily,as he hoisted himself past the last inch left to reach the top of a very difficult hill. ''I think you got us lost! Hey, where's the road?''

Three members of the Reikai Tantei looked at their surroundings. Nothing but rotting vegetation and foul water greeted their eyes, and, unfortunately, their noses. The only good thing, so far, was that they reached the swamp in less time they thought it would actually take, but were wary upon rushing into it.

''Well, that's weird.'' Yusuke looked behind them. ''The road stops just at the bottom of this hill.''

''Cripes! Who would actually build a house, much less a town inside this dump?'' Kuwabara exclaimed, as he calmed his breathing.

''Yusuke, perhaps it's best that we don't seperate.'' Kurama spoke calmly. ''The swamp is known for it's cruel way of causing devastation. We need to be able to support one another should one let the swamp overwhelm them.''

''The Swamp of Despair, huh? Koenma said that this thing's alive?'' Yusuke asked. Kurama answered with a nod.

''I wonder how anybody could've survived in this place. Especially since it makes people go crazy with, for lack of a better word, despair.'' Kuwabara scratched his head. ''And these people built a whole town, without anybody knowing about 'em.''

''Yes.''

''Well, then. If we run into any trouble, we'll just have to handle it our way! We'll blow this pale to pieces! Hey, it might make finding this girl, Arlie, a lot faster!''Yusuke said in a bold tone.

''Right! Let's do this!'' Kuwabara said, suddenly gaining a burst of confidence, and was the first one to try and run down the dscending slope. Of course, that backfired, since he was now the first one to trip and fall flat on his face at the bottom. Kurama simply sighed and smiled to Yusuke at his friend's ignorance. Yusuke grimaced and called out to the orange-haired nitwit.

''Kuwabara, you moron! That's why you walk instead of race down-hill!''

''Well at least, he's eager to go on with the mission.'' The yoko said, already climbing his way down to help his friend up.

A black figure, however, went by unnoticed as he hopped from tree to tree, watching the three fighters intently. He had been following them since they hadn't breathed a word of Yusuke's mission to him. And he was pissed at this.

''Jeez! Now, my pant's are dirty!'' Kuwabara dusted of what mud and gook he could from his knees.

''It's your fault! You shouldn't have run off!'' Yusuke snapped.

''Shut up! It's just like you've been saying all day! The faster we find the girl, the faster this'll be over with!''

''Hey, that reminds me. What exactly are we looking for?''Yusuke stared off in a random direction.

''The girl? Duh, Urameshi!''

''No! I mean, do you think she could've gone to some sort of building. You know, like that wasn't a part of her town, and hid there?''

''What makes you say that, Yusuke?'' Kurama asked inquisitively. Yusuke pointed in the direction he had been staring in. Sure enough, there in the distance stood a tall, ominous building. It looked more like a boarding school/house than a building. A tall gate surrounded it and a rampant, out of control garden. With plants, that looked like they were in need of much care, trapped and strangled the bars and walls of the school. It was deserted. The windows that were left unbroken, were dusty and shadowed. Writing of some sort, and deadly symbols were written in a neat and tidy fashion along the walls and frames, warning any passerbys to stay away. The sky had grown quite dark since their arrival, with a black rain cloud hovering around, but the odd thing was that it only seemed to swerve around above the school, giving a shady and depressing disposition. It was in the very center of the small town that stood before them. And it wasn't **that** far away.

''Whoa!'' Kuwabara had to take a step back from it. ''That's look's worse than anything I've ever seen! Oh man, I can practically feel the evil vibrating from that place way over here!''

''What do those symbols mean?''

''Yusuke, be careful!'' Kurama bristled. ''Remember what Koenma said! Satanic witches and warlocks were living here!''

Yusuke stared at the red-head. He's never seen him react to anything like this.

''You might wanna fill me in on them. I've heard of 'em, but obviously not enough, if it's got you so worried.''

''Mostly originated from America. They're an evil breed. Well, some of them are. It depends on which group you join. Some are considered to be more like dark philosophers, only willing bad things onto to those who have done them a wrong, and willing good on those to whom they feel that they really deserve it. Those kind are actually quite peaceful enough. The others, though, are the ones that make you wish you had never known of their existence. They find and kill random victims for sacrificial needs, and if one isn't found in time for their holidays, they take one of their own. I'm not sure of all the details, but from what I was told, people used to sacrifice animals and such to God, long before Jesus was born, as a way of repentance. Usually the end result is them kicking and screaming to their deaths, with a crown of thorns upon their heads, and beaten senseless with whips. You know of the lord savior that some call Jesus, son of God?''

Yusuke nodded. Kurama was glaring with all his might at the building, a bead of sweat sliding from his face.

''It's written in a very sacred book, called the Bible, of his lifetime and death. He was crucified, meaning he was nailed to a very big cross, through his wrists and feet. He was whipped and beaten, and in the end they placed a crown of thorns upon his head, mocking and teasing him, calling him names. He was called the savior and some people didn't believe it. So, to this day, people who belong to this group of evil, re-enact that day, taunting it as if it were some kind of joke. Well, severe satanists worship the unholy one, a fallen angel named Lucifer. In the beginning of mankind, God created humans. And a very powerful angel, God's favorite, in fact, grew jealous and spiteful of humans. God cast him down. Sort of a way of saying, 'You want you're own kingdom? Here.' Thus, the demon plane was created. And Lucifer's name changed to Satan. Satan is the complete opposite of God, the source of evil himself. So everything that God does, Satan does the exact opposite of, but he even mimics God in some ways, only to make them more dark and twisted than what was originally intended for it. And those worship him, follow his example. Those symbols are sort of portals for demons made by the satanists. They summoned them to do their bidding but they activated them with incantations and candles, so we might be somewhat safe from that.''

Kuwabara said nothing as what they were just told sunk in. Yusuke, however, spoke, ''Are the American demons worse than Japanese ones? Like, strengthwise, or in intentions?''

''I've heard rumors but never got to see one for myself. I sort of hope that I never do.''

''Wait a minute!'' Kuwabara shouted, causing the other two fighters to whip about in search for an attack. ''How do we know that this girl isn't like them?''

''Well, didn't you hear Koenma?'' Yusuke said, putting down his fists. ''He said they captured two of her monsters. I guess how Puu represented me, the monsters do the same for Arlie. He said they were kinda stubborn but good-natured. He also said, that she was sometimes tortured because she didn't share some of their views.''

''Man, I really wish that we saw the video before we rushed over here.'' Kuwabara whined.

''I'm kinda feeling the same way.'' Yusuke sighed, but then said. ''Oh well, too late for that. Looks like we're going to have to bust into the school.'' The detective took off running. With the two other fighters right behind him. As they got closer to the building, the more ominous it suddenly became. Small stores and restaurants, and even houses passed by, all abandoned.

''Whoa! I wonder what they taught in that place. I kinda don't wanna know but then I do. I definitely know that it wasn't History or Pre-Cal.'' Kuwabara muttered. ''Ugh! I'm getting shivers from the vibes it sending off. Hey!'' Without a warning, he screeched to a halt. Yusuke stopped to see what was wrong, causing Kurama to knock right into him. They didn't fall, miraciously, but they did bump heads...**hard.**

''Don't do that, ya' big doofus!'' The detective cried as he stiffened, his arms clenched tightly and stiff at his sides, and he gritted his teeth in a frustrated manner. A huge bump was already starting to show on his head.

''Sorry, but look!'' He pointed at the windows of the building. They gazed at it. Unexpectedly, Yusuke could feel his blood run cold and his insides freeze. There in the window, were silhouettes of people, swinging back and forth from their necks on nooses. They couldn't see the details of the incident but they knew well enough what probably occured. Blood was spattered on many other windows, body parts were strewn across the front yard, some looked like they were even bitten off. Yusuke was thanking every deity he could name that there was a gate surrounding this place, and that it was locked. And forthe othertall gate's that surrounded all the houses and small stores in the town.

Blood-stained hand-prints, were everywhere, along the outside walls, some still dripping from the glass, and claw-like marks along the bricks. An obvious sign of an escape attempt,and it was obvious that the person failed miserably.

''Look over there!'' Kurama was next to spot something. A small, decaying, old house stood farther away from the town. It looked rather lonely and pitiful. Blood trails splattered in the houses'direction, spotting and covering the road, another obvious sign that the culprit and/or survivor of this mess, had gone in there as a means of a hiding spot. It was pretty far away to be considered part of the town.

''Let's check there, first!'' Kuwabara was racing towards it in a flash. He was relieved for a way out of going into the school; for it would've been devastating if it was all for nothing. The others were relieved as well.

The house groaned and sighed as they drew closer still to it. A movement caught them. At first they thought that it was a trick of their eyes or a false image of their minds, but no, it wasn't. The door was opening. Slowing their pace, they jogged the rest of the way, and stopped where a sidewalk would've have been if they had been in the city. A tense silence seeped by as they watched. Panting they watched a figure step out, with it's back turned to them, a bag slung carelessly over the person's shoulder, and shut the door behind itself when the someone stepped out. The person was wearing a black button-up shirt, (with the sleeves rolled up) with loose black jeans, and untied black converse. The person still hadn't turned around, apparently fiddling with something that was on the door, so the mass of untamed, wild, messy, spiky hair was all they could identify the person with.

''Arlie?'' Was all Kurama said.

The figure froze, and ever so slowly, so slowly, that it sort of made them wish they hadn't called out to her, turned to face the caller of her name. Widened eyes with too small irises blinked back at two pairs brown, and a pair of green eyes, unreadable of any notion or thought. The blacks of her eyes covered what color she had in hers, so the color of them went unidentifiable. She was as pale as her photo had showed, permanent black circles under her eyelids, giving her a ghost-like appearance. She was probably mal-nourished from the lack of light her skin has apparently never seen, and from a possiblitity of being under-fed under her tormentor's care. She said nothing.

''Hey, how's it going?'' Yusuke said weakly, but mentally slapped himself. _'How's it going? Obviously, not that great!' _''Um, I'm Yusuke Urameshi, detective of the Spirit World, this is Kuwabara Kazuma, (who gave a meek wave)and this is Kurama, a.k.a. Suuichi Minamono (who nodded kindly).''

(I think that's his last name. Don't judge me! I'm not all that good when it comes to names.)

The girl made no movement and she looked like she had stopped breathing. She gained a gray tinge to her face when Yusuke said 'detective.'

Arlie finally drooped her eyelids, making sort of a ''I'm bored with this'' expression. Without saying a thing, Arlie stepped off her front porch and stopped, looked into the three fighter's faces...then took off running toward the back of the house. Running blindly into the swamps trees and wet marshes.

''Hey, wait a sec!'' They took off after her. ''We're here to help you! Don't run!''

''Guys, this is going to be dangerous! She knows this area better than we do!'' Kurama said, running ahead of the others. ''We can't separate!''

''Man! Where's Hiei when you need him?'' Kuwabara shouted.

At that momment, a black figure zoomed by in front of him, quick and fleeting, undetectable, causing Kuwabara to trip and fall. He landed with a **ker-plop!**

''He's right here.'' A cold voice said slyly. There in all his glory, stood Hiei, madder than hell, and his voice dripping with venom. Like a cobra spitting at a enemy, warning it that it was seriously pissed.

''Hiei?'' Yusuke paused and looked at the fire demon cautiously. ''What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to come on any more cases.''

''Hn. I've nothing better to do with time now that Mukuro's out of the way! But, of course, you wouldn't bother to ask, now, would you!''

''Well, gee, I'm sorry! I didn't know! I assumed you wouldn't bother showing up so I...'' Yusuke studied his short friend's expression. It was taut with anger, and with what looked like pain, his eye twitched and his mouth was tight and thin. Almost similar to someone who was fighting inwardly with himself but refusing to acknowledge it. His friend was obviously in some sort of pain, and was struggling with all his might to contain himself. Yusuke knew better than to ask outright what was wrong.

''Well, at least you're here now.'' Yusuke said calmly, he approached the fire demon cautiously, as you would an abused animal. ''Feel like chasing somebody down?''

(A/N: Ooooh! It's getting good! Let me know whatchoo think!)


	3. the chase

(**A/N:** I'm warning you now! This story is going to have blood, rape, and hate down to the core. So if you're squeamish or don't have a thing for horror, TURN BACK NOW!)

chapter 3

The rumors of the swamps were true to their word. The swamps were NOT kind. Not at all. Vines swung out at any passerby, the only intent meant to crush, choke, whip, and throw you about. Quicksand traps showed at the most random of moments. Huge venus fly-traps, and even a few man-eating trees, tried to snatch what morsels their teeth could catch. But this did not deter Hiei. He was mad. No! Pissed is more like it. His chest hurt with each breath he took as he swung his blade at a rather nasty-tempered tumbleweed. (Made of algae and slime, of course. We're not in the desert.)

_'How could she? She lied! All those false sweet nothings were exactly that - NOTHING. Why? Why me?' _

He tried his best to keep the unhappy memory, that had only happened just hours before, clear from his mind. But his heart was too crushed to put his best to fight it. He looked on the swamp floor and saw a muddy foot-print that was freshly made, meaning his quarry was not that far from him now.

_'They're all the same.'_ Thought Hiei, his body rigid and teeth clenched. _'All of them. They do their best to make men suffer.' _Another unhappy memory seeped through, but it didn't relate to the one earlier. This one was of his childhood. The elders of the koorime race were staring down at his small, wriggling form with cold, wrinkled eyes filled with contempt. A grim tension had settled as the woman that held him, his mother to be exact, looked on at the elders with pleading, tear-filled orbs.

''This emiko will be sentenced to death. He will not be shown sympathy for he is not one of us.'' There was such disgust in her voice, it sounded as though she were spitting out the words rather than speaking them. A blood-curdling scream of terror went up as Hiei's mother held her baby closer to her own sobbing form in an attempt to protect him, but some were quicker than her. He was taken from her arms and he was handed to his mother's friend. She was the one chosen to carry out the sentence.

Hiei came back to the present world when he heard a heavy rustling. Cautious and as quiet as he could possibly be, he snuck into the treetops of a nearby weeping willow, and peered through her branches. A swamp deer grazing just below looked up at him. Just behind it, however, he saw a black shadow struggling with what looked like a bag as it tried to search inside it.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. _'I think it's time for a little payback. Let's see just how they like it when someone wants justice done.'_

He struck. Springing from his hiding spot, he made a dash for the shadow. The figure sensed him and turned to face him. Hiei raised his fist to make a hit - but **BAM!** was knocked to the ground as a very sharp pain dug itself into his side. He flung to the floor, landing ungracefully in a very un-like Hiei manner, and feeling very much like a tossed rag-doll. Hiei managed to catch himself in mid-air, flipping in a half-somersault position, and twisting himself to his feet.

Shaking his head, he looked quickly to his attacker. His eyes widened as he found that it was none other than the deer that had been grazing peacefully. He looked it over more closely and then realized that the deer wasn't normal. Instead of hooves, it had paws, with bear-like claws jutting forward, it's antlers were more like branches from that of a tree for little white flowers were sprouting forth from the tips and sides. It's eyes looked too human for an animal's. Black and white spots splotched on dark-brownish-red fur, with a semi-long, black mane. It growled. Yes! It actually growled at him and bared wolf-like fangs.

He saw from the corner of his vision that his prey was now running again from her hiding post, desperately trying to make her escape. He didn't have time for this. He lunged at the deer, as did it. Both were aiming to kill, but Hiei tricked it by manuevering his way from in front of it to underneath it. He held his blade in place in front of him to catch the soft tissue of the deer's belly. But the deer moved itself, as well. Flipping, like a cat, over his head, it landed on all fours behind Hiei and made a swift lunge to bite. Hiei swung his katana, the deer leaped backwards. It snarled ferociously, it's ears were pulled back, and it's eyes glittered wrath. Hiei's nature wasn't to kill wild-life, so feeling that perhaps the animal had felt threatened because a stranger had invaded it's territory, he instead made it his objective to just ignore it and make a run after the girl. Almost as though the animal had read his mind, when Hiei turned his body slightly for the girl's direction, the deer leaped in his path, still snarling and making a small false move that it would bite him. Hiei now knew he had to kill it, so he darted forward in a zig-zag pattern, hoping to confuse and kill it quickly, so as to cause minimum suffering. It worked. The blade cut through the anmal's soft under-throat and out the other side of it's neck, but to Hiei's confusion and alarm, the deer didn't bleed or fall to the floor. But instead, it stared at him for moment, then - _POOF!_ in a flash of black, flame-like smoke, it vanished.

Hiei watched the little ashes, still aflame, and cautiously held out his hand to catch a few dustbits that floated mournfully in the air. The black powder wasn't what he expected. It felt papery, and it smeared on his hands. He furrowed his eye-brows, then without another thought, flashed away in the girl's direction. This time, without any swamp-life blocking his path.

**Back at the school-house:**

''Do you think shrimpy's in a bad mood?'' Kuwabara muttered, as he walked inside with the other two members of the team. They were going inside the house, hoping to look for any hints or clues as to what happened inside the school.

''Yeah. And I don't think today would be a good time to ask him about it either.'' Yusuke was rummaging through a desk drawer. Photos of a woman, a man, probably her husband, and a small baby playing with a toy were the only things found in there, along with a book on the front that said, Family Tree. ''These must've been her parents.''

The woman in the photos always seemed to have a worried, false smile in the pictures. And she was always looking at her daughter. The man appeared more grim, with heavy-bagged eyes, a tired, stressed expression, and a sad look on his face. He was in complete odds with his wife because he looked as if though he couldn't bare to look at his baby. The family was always dressed in black, with charms, necklaces, bracelets, symbols of all sorts, decorating their outfits. The baby had a blank expression, the eyes seemed to have inherited her father's sadness and they were desolate. She had already lost their innocence. Yusuke felt a pang of sympathy for her.

He placed the photos in his pockets carefully, and started to look inside the book. In the very middle of the book, and of it's pages was a huge tree. Names, some with pictures and a few side notes, clung to the tips of it's branches. On one side was Arlie and her parents, but the picture of herself was scratched out. Probably intentional, by the girl. Her parents names', he found, were Dominick and Ariana Glenbrooke. But the name beside her mother's caught his eye more boldly. The name was circled and had a symbol next to it. A few lines were marked below it to emphasize it's importance even further: Patricia Hallows. He assumed it to be the mother's sister.

He shut the book and placed the book down in it's previous place. He decided to go ahead and check upstairs. Kurama was looking through some files he had found in an old entertainment center. Kuwabara was admiring some dusty, detailed drawings of a sea-horse creature and a sea serpent he had discovered clinging for life onto the wall. They were signed by Arlie. Up the stairs, he went, with each step he took creaking and threatening to crack.

_'Sheesh. Talk about house make-overs.'_ mumbled Yusuke in his mind.

Upon reaching the top, he saw three doors at the end of a dark hallway. A green light flashed and flickered violently at the center of the ceiling in front of the three doors, as if someone were strangling the cords. The door to the right was made of metal, and on it was a smear-covered, cracked, dirty window. Some hand-prints were on it, and even some fists smudges greeted him as he walked carefully to this door. It gave the appearance of an abandoned insane asylum. When he reached the door, he peeked as much as he could while still trying to remain hidden in case the room was preoccupied. He couldn't see a thing. So he jiggled the doorknob, no answer. No trap came, either. He ever so slowly twisted the knob and opened it. What he saw when he peered through made his insides curl. There was no bed, no furniture, no windows, and no closets. Chains hung on the walls, with shackles, blades, though small and slender, whips, and a mass of drawings thrown everywhere along the wall. Blood painted the interior. A blanket, dirty and moth-eaten, was the only object in the middle of the floor. A food bowl was there beside it. It said 'The Hated' on the side. A small inkling sent shivers of disgust and horror up his spine. He prayed that this wasn't Arlie's room. After all, there were two other rooms. Maybe she just put her artwork in here to entertain the people that brought in here. As a way to pass the time during their torture. Koenma did say that she didn't share their views.

He hurriedly shut the door and looked through the other rooms. The middle door led to the parent's bedroom. A horrible odor wafted up to him. Their room was simple, he found. A bed, a desk, a few paintings, and pictures on the walls, and a closet in the back corner. _'Nothing important here'_, he thought. He was shaking, which of course, was a flat-out lie. On the bed, were two bodies, revealing the source of the smell and the decayed flesh made them almost unidentifiable. But Yusuke knew who they were, and he felt compelled to just shut the door and make a run for it out of the house, but he didn't. He did wonder why Arlie had reacted the way she did, though. Had she been expecting something to happen to her parents?

The next room made his heart sink. Alas, it was just a closet, not another bedroom like he had been hoping. He looked over his shoulder forlornly at the metal door once more then shuffled his way back down the stairs, as quick as he couldwithout acyually jogging. The light, finally deciding to give up, and went out with a _pop!_ The hallway now looked like it didn't exist, fading into nothing but a black abyss.

When he reached the bottom of the steps, Kurama spoke up, ''We probably won't find much here, Yusuke. Let's just try to rescue the girl. We've still got the tape, perhaps it has the 'events' that took place here are on it.'' Yusuke could practically hear him struggle mentally with the right words to try to say.

Everyone remained silent and made their way out of the house, and ran back down the dirt path in which they came. The houses, the stores, the warehouses, and the school whispered eerily to them and they didn't want to see the silhouettes that formed in their minds at the windows. They ran up back to hill-top and stopped to look back one last time. Yusuke was going to ask Koenma if maybe they could send some Spirit World construction workers to tear down the place. Maybe he could get some guards to guide lost people back along their way. Whatever he could do, he would try. He would make sure no one would ever find this area, again.

**In the suburbs, not too far off from the swamp woodlands:**

Arlie raced through the streets, hoping that somehow she had lost her pursuer. But no, she saw him catching up. He was just too fast. Why couldn't she ever be left alone? Cutting through an alley, she looked about swiftly for the quickest escape route. Without hardly any effort, she grabbed ahold of the top of a fence and swung herself over it. What she saw and what she expected were completely off from being correct. She was greeted with balloons and banners, colored tissue paper, giftbags, presents. Trampolines, and many small children running wildly, apparently in the middle of some sort of game. She heard a small child crying closeby. Looking for the sound she saw a small boy by himself, with a woman hunched over trying to soothe and comfort him. Curiously, she keened her hearing to catch the woman's words.

''It's okay, sweet-heart. I'm sure you'll be able to see them next year.''

''I know. But I was really hoping to show my frinds. I promised them.''

The woman then caught sight of Arlie. Arlie got a sinking sensation that she was trespassing. The woman made her way quickly to the her, causing Arlie to flinch. But she took her by the wrist and gently pulled her to the side.

''Are you part of the show?''

Arlie stared back.

''Uh, what? I guess so.''

''Oh, good.'' The woman was obviously relieved ''I'm just glad you got here later rather than never.''

''Um...''

''Okay, kids!'' She rounded up the young ones to have them seated safely at a distance to watch the show that seemed to have finally arrived. ''They're here!''

A round of applause went up. Arlie looked into the faces of the young ones and stopped on the small boy who had been crying. She saw that an excited grin had replaced his sad expression, and suddenly felt the need to keep him happy again. But she was stuck on what to do. She looked around. Then Hiei, as if answering Arlie's prayers, with his lightning speed, jumped over the fence next. He had his katana unsheathed and raised towards her.

''I suggest that y-...'' Hiei's words faded as he looked at the loud clamboring children. They had gotten excited to see that another fighter had gotten into the ring. Arlie grinned to the little ones. Hiei was still frozen in his spot. Arlie raised her fists in a boxing stance and faced him, grinning maliciously. Hiei was snapped out of his trance and glared at Arlie, hating her.

Whispering furiously at her, he hissed,'' Are you crazy? We can't fight in front of these-''

''Come on! What are you doing?'' The woman hissed at him. ''You're supposed to play fight.''

''Oh.''

Arlie shrugged but then faked a quick jab to get Hiei into fighter's trance. With a renewed anger, Hiei decided to show her her grave mistake, and in doing so, she was chased around for awhile. Hiei had managed to cut her a few times, but she seemed more concerned with entertaining the children rather than Hiei's blade. Once she spotted a trampoline, Arlie jumped atop of it, not really knowing what it was, much less what it would do. She sank into it, and with widened eyes flew off into the air. She walked across it for a few seconds, curious and amazed, trying to get a feel for it. _What the fuck was this thing?_

Hiei didn't follow suit as he normally would have. The trampoline confused him as much as it did the girl, but she was already having fun with it. He saw that she had adapted quickly, and was now bouncing from one end to the other, feeling as though at any moment she would sprout wings and take flight. It was that fun! Hiei walked around, studying it, and after seeing no alternative, saw that he would have to give in. He wasn't about to let a human think she out-foxed him just because something seemed foolish. And foolish, it certainly was. Or least to him it was.

He climbed aboard it, wobbling and tripping, but amazingly never falling over, and began to inch towards her. Arlie abrubtly paused, looked to him and stared. A nasty smirk formed on her face. She aparently had a plan. Gaining confidence, Arlie dashed forward and began to hop about what area she could reach around him without getting too close. In an odd ritual dance, she was leaping in and leaping out, always evading and eluding, always darting in to grab at his cloak to cause discomfort and irritation, and always leaping out to escape punishment. She was trying to mess with him now! Sort of like herown warning that said 'Now, will you leave me alone?' Hiei swiped at her, with both his fists and sometimes his sword, but Arlie had aparently seemed to have found her element, and was obviously savoring the fact that she was winning. But unfortunately, that, too, did not last long.

The fire demon finally got smart and with his blade, sliced through the trampoline's bouncy material. They sank further in, waving their arms desperately trying to grab at anything to hold their ground, but nothing came. Arlie saw only one opportunity and took it. She made a quick dive to the side of the trampoine's edge and jumped over. Hiei pursued, but not as quick as he should have been. He got his foot caught in one of the openings of where the material and the bars of the trampoline connected, and in turn, gave Arlie a three-minute head-start.

_'Crap!'_, Arlie searched across the yard, hoping to find yet another Houdini-like course of action. The children at this point, were having a great time. But when you think of their point of view, seeing as how they were given two random characters, with no introduction, and given no story to go along with the scene in which was displayed before them, it was kind of hard to detect the hero or the villain. But after watching fervently, and from Arlie's intense and risky escapes, witty manuevures and comic relief, and by judging from Hiei's arrogant, and snide demeanor, they concluded that Arlie was the person to be cheering for. They had grown intensely quiet, filled with an anticipation, rigid and poised at the edge of their chairs, struggling to remain silent, their little hands had flown to cover their mouths, thinking that perhaps the climax of the fight was about to come. And it became frightening to see that Hiei had finally freed his foot.

Arlie spotted her objective, a fresh plan firmly planted within her mind, and raced towards the moon bounce held in the center of the yard. She leaped over ornaments and tables, dodged chairs, twisting and exaggerating her movements as far as physics would allow them to. She had seen her enemy's speed, and she prayed her plan wouldn't fail. She didn't need to look behind to check if her pursuer was following her, but she was almost there. She made a final swan dive, and - ducked! She grabbed ahold of the grass and mud-clumps, digging her nails into the earth, and clung her body as tightly as she possibly could. Making her form as small as possible.

Just as Arlie had calculated, Hiei tripped over her form, not expecting the sudden move. He went upward and landed along the side of the moon bounce, and - was stuck! Yes. He was stuck! The children whistled and applauded. This particular moon bounce, as Arlie had observed, had velcro all along-side one wall, and with special types of outfits the children could wear, they were able to hop around and just for fun, cling to the toy's walls. When Arlie had been doing her little dance and had been pawing at his cloak, she had had enough time to get the feel of the clothing. Once she saw her chance of escape, an idea had made itself known, resulting into the now unamused demon that wriggled and growled his hatred and humiliation. Hiei swept his eyes over the lawn and caught the eyes of the girl just as she was climbing back over the fence from which she had first come from. ''I'm going to make you pay for this!'' He hissed, his eyes turned to nothing but white slits of wrath. Red orbs bore into her tiny calm ones, generating waves of black hate that he hoped that would somehow reach out and scorch her. Arlie lazily blinked back and merely shrugged. Then she was gone.


	4. The shunned!

(**A/N**: For people who can handle blood and gore: I'm going to reveal all the gruesomeness that was on the videotape.)

chapter 4

''This is just great!'' Yusuke fumed. He was waving his fists in the air, picturing Koenma's face with each punch. ''Stupid, baby-breath! Not giving us enough info! Now what?''

After Hiei's return, and informing them of his little fiasco, then of the girl's disappearance, the boys were at a lost of their next move.

''Hey, I thought you're Jagan eye was supposed to be helpful for stuff like this. You broke it, or what?'' Kuwabara asked Hiei curiously.

''Don't you think I've tried it already? I'm not an moron, unlike you!''

''You can't go one day without an attitude, can you, shorty?''Kuwabara said through gritted teeth. ''Stupid, mousey, little-!''

''All right, children! Let's play nicely.'' Kurama intervened hurriedly. ''Fighting will get us absolutely nowhere.'' Hiei glared hatefully, then turned his back to them with a 'hmph!'

''Fine.'' said Kuwabara, which surprised everyone. Usually he would have one last remark, or would have reacted more harshly in his and Hiei's squabbles. But the orange-haired seemed a bit different upon leaving the swamp.

''Urameshi! That's it! The info!'' Kuwabara suddenly screamed.

''What the h-?'' Yusuke was just about ready to knock him out.

''You still got the tape, right?''

''Tape? Wha-? Oh, yeah!'' A look of realization washed over the detective's face. ''I completely forgot all about it. Crap! Is your house far from here?''

''I don't know! I'm psychic, not a map!''

''Hey, Hiei, think you can spot Kuwabara's house from here? Or maybe even Kurama's?''

Despite sensing the urgency in Yusuke's voice, Hiei snorted at him.

''Find it yourself!'' Hiei never looked back and began to stalk off, growling as he did so. ''This girl is of no concern to me. I just needed a break from the Makai.''

''Ah, you're just mad 'cuz she gave you the slip.'' said Kuwabara, with a dismissive wave of his hand. Hiei halted and gave a vicious retort before Yusuke rounded on both of them to shut up and to let him think. But then a strange expression crossed over Kuwabara's face. Nobody took notice, they were all bickering amongst themselves. His eyes were focused, intense and locked on Hiei. Still, nobody saw his expression as it changed from shock to anger to sympathetic, all in succession, as though he were witnessing something that only he could see.

''Man, everything is just not going well today! Not even Botan's cheeriness could lighten the mood!'' A evil smirk crossed his lips. ''Well, I shouldn't say that. Maybe if she took off her shirt, that'd be a different story...''

''I beg your pardon?'' Wow! Good news travels fast! Yusuke flinched.

In all her glory, when he turned to look behind, there stood the said blunette, who apparently had just arrived by air-travel, and she was giving Yusuke a foul look. The all too cheery ferry girl was dressed in her usual pink and held her oar propped up loosely on her shoulder, a backpack hanging off it's end. She seemingly enough looked like she had come, yet again, to the Reikai Tentai's aid. Botan decided just to disregard the comment and replaced her shrewd glare with her familiar smile.

''Feh! I shouldn't bother. Yusuke will be Yusuke, after all. Speaking, of which, that made it all that much easier to find you. I could recognize your voice a mile away!''

''Well, we're in a little bit of a bind.''

''How so?''

''We found the town...which was insanely gruesome and gross, by the way...'' He half-frowned to the side.

''Well, that's good news. Why are you still here, then?''

''We found the girl...''

Botan tilted her head to the side. ''And?''

''Then we lost her.''

''Oh, dear.''

''Now, we're at a loss.''

''Well,'' She sighed. ''At least no one got injured.''

''Yeah, that's the thing. She can summon monsters that she draws, right? But she didn't use any of 'em on us, she just ran away.''

''Did she touch any of you?'' Botan looked across their faces. ''And I mean by skin contact.''

They all shook their heads 'no'.

''Why do you ask?'' Kurama's curiousity was now peaked.

''It's how Arlie can tell if she can trust someone.'' Botan replied, cocking an eyebrow at them, as if that was the most obvious thing that they should've known. But the confused expressions were a dead give-away. Botan gave in. ''She casted a spell on herself several years ago. She can sense how evil or good a person's heart is by touch. Basically, she can read intentions, not to be confused with minds, mind you. And this is assumed to be accidental, but she can even see glimpses of the person's future and/or past of whom she comes in contact with. The spell sort of had a mind of it's own and gave her the ability to feel other people's pain and suffering. But of course, everything comes at a price. To see what happened to other's and to feel their angst was Arlie's. Why don't any of you know this?''

''They don't call them witches for nothing.'' Yusuke half-shrugged, though he was going over what Botan just said.

A pair of pink eyes squinted at him reproachfully. ''I'm going to assume that you didn't watch the video like you were supposed to.''

''Well...hehe...you see...'' Yusuke chuckled nervously, his hand going up to the back of his head, and him grinning broadly in embarassment. Kuwabara and Kurama sweat-dropped at him. Hiei 'hn'ed.

''Reckless, much!!'' Botan was looking murderous. ''You idiot!''

''We were in a hurry!'' The detective held up a shoulder to his head in self-defense.

''Ugh! Sometimes I just want to wring your little neck!''

''Hey, but you're here now! So, why not show us where to find our way to Kuwabara's house?''

''Oh, very well.'' Botan stomped once. ''But don't you get to thinking you're off the hook yet. Honestly, you sure do like to do things lop-sided.''

She took out a small, round compact from the backpack on her oar, and flipped it open.

''Um, this way.''

It wasn't much of a long walk, since Botan's helpful compass allowed them to avoid traps and presented them with shortcuts. Just maybe an hour and a half later, and they soon reached Kuwabara's place. Upon entering the house, Shizuru answered the door and and was surprised as she watched as each boy ran past her giving a hasty 'hello'.

''Whoa! Where's the fire?'' But it was a rhetorical question. Botan was the only one that greeted her politely.

''Sorry, about that. In a bit of a rush.''

''What's got them riled up?''

''They're next assignment.'' Botan replied enthusiastically.

Shizuru remained quiet for a moment, lost in thought, then asked, ''Is it all right if I join them?''

''Of course. Go right on in.''

In the room:

''Here ya' go.'' Yusuke tossed the tape in Kuwabara's direction, who in turn made a swift dive for it before it would break.

''Hey, watch it, will ya!'' But nobody was paying anymore attention to him.

''So, what kind of film is this?'' Shizuru placed herself politely at Kurama's side.

''Judging by Koenma's intense manner earlier, we can assume that whatever's on the video may be very graphic. I wouldn't doubt it, considering what we witnessed this afternoon.'' Kurama had a hand on his chin, an apparent sign that he was thinking carefully, ignoring Kuwabara's insistent grumbling. Yusuke nodded in return. Hiei said nothing. He was sitting on the window-pane, brooding and glaring his hate at the sky, as always, and would only acknowledge the small box when something important came up. The box began to come alive, and Koenma's insignia flashed brightly on the screen. Then Koenma himself appeared.

''Yusuke,'' Koenma gave a curt nod. He was obviously tense and very angry with something, and Yusuke was beginning to get an awful premonition of the battle scene of the school, ''By the time you watch this video, I'm sure you've realized that this new case is NOT what you've been used to dealing with. But like the other videos you've recieved, this one will just appear as an annoying black and white screen to unwanted company. The images you are about to see may be be unsettling.''

He was gone, but a different scene unraveled. Then a succession of very swift but revealing images swoopt by. And loud buzzing, like that of a chainsaw, shackles clinking, and unholy screams. It showed the origins of the Swamp's town inhabitants. A man, named Arphanius Brooke, a.k.a., Arlie's ancestor, had founded the small town. It explained that because the man and his 'family', his family being his sister, whom was soon-to-be-wife, and his two cousins, could not feel regret, the swamp's energy could not harm them, being since the swamp fed off of regret. The swamp itself fed off of negative energy, and it baited depressed people with their worst memories in order to gain more negative energy, until it quite literally swallowed the person alive to their deaths.

**''Asylum!''** Everyone jumped as the screen bellowed. Nobody was expecting that. Then a house...Arlie's house, to be exact(Yusuke recognized the shackles on the walls) appeared...the inside, actually. They were in the Arlie's room, Yusuke could see that it's walls were untainted by bloody hand-prints and drawing-covered paper, and a crib, mournful and apprehensive-looking, sat in the center of it, quiet and somewhat haunted. There were no windows, only cold, damp, evil darkness.

Then, as if an invisible camera were actually there, the screen came closer to the crib and peered inside. A quiet, mal-nourished baby with sunken, dark eyes, and messy black hair looked back at them. But it wasn't at them. The camera then switched to the baby's point of view, and the mother was shown, staring sadly into the cradle, but emptily at the hardly moving bundle.

''I've tried almost everything.'' The mother's voice was broken and hallow, with a faint detection of a mexican accent. ''Why don't you just die?''

She held a pillow in her hand, which was held against her chest and poised for something. Yusuke's stomach took a icy cold plunge and his mouth ran dry at a brain-numbing notion of the what the mother was planning to do.

''Maybe...'' The mother slowly reached down with the pillow, causing an unexpected flinch from Hiei. But no one paid any mind to him, ''you're not supposed to die?'' The mother's glazed eyes flickered to life slightly, but it was gone almost immediately. ''Fine, my baby. I will protect from here on out.'' She placed the pillow behind the baby's head and patted it softly. ''I wanted to take you out of this world, from your ungrateful father, from this hateful place, but since your will to live seems to be so strong, I want you to grow. Grow stronger than these devils, surpass them, show them, but most of all, be different from them. I will do my best to love you, but I can't guarantee it.''

The baby twitched, as if in response. Then the scene changed. It was a little farther into the future. A small black-haired, pale-skinned girl, at about age five, was strapped in a straight-jacket in a enclosed chamber, too small of a room to move, and nails were poking out of the wall, so in case of movement, you were indeed punished by the nails. She was staring straight into the camera, with black rings around her eyes, her irises already seeming a little too small were not as small as the ones that had greeted Yusuke from before, but they were getting there. A voice taunted her through the chambers' window, but it didn't belong to a human. It was demons. American demons. It didn't show what they looked like, but the girl held an intense hate in her eyes, and an ugly snarl along her lips. She bared her teeth to expose hate in her throat and she looked beastial. Faint scenes showed right after this one to show numerous times of when the girl had been thrown in this room, but this time, she fought. Biting, scratching, getting jabbed with irons, with bloody nails, and with tasers. A warlock and witch were dragging her by a rope around her neck through a brick cemented tunnel, with a long row of lamps as their source of light. They had paused for a moment, because the girl had decided to use another trick, one that sometimes worked and sometimes didn't. She gathered her form in a fetal position and let them drag her limp body mercilessly. Sometimes it put a lot of weight on their already troublesome burden and she became too bothersome to drag. Irritated, they proceeded to beat her.

The scene changed and they were inside the girl's house, the mother was in Arlie's room, Arlie, about age 6 now, was sitting in her mother's lap, and grooming the girl's hair. Even though this seemed to be the only affection between them, the girl appeared comfortable sitting beside her mother, and Yusuke soon found this was the only time she would relax and drop her guard. He also found, that the father would not harm the girl whenever the mother was near. Then a different woman appeared in the next scene. At first, Yusuke almost assumed it was the mother, but no, he could see a difference. The hair was lighter, and her eyes were more narrow, and whenever the girl was near, the woman was tense and glaring what hate she thought could have an impact on Arlie. Arlie gave her no mind, except whenever she would glare just as hatefully back, and sent a small creature that sat beside to badger the woman. Arlie had a small bag strapped across her shoulder. Already, it seemed the child had realized her talent at artwork and her bag was proof of it. A realization clunked somewhere in Yusuke's mind, long before the information scrolled across the screen: Patricia Hallows, head priestess, Ariana's sister, and is incredibly jealous of Arlie's gift. The woman was Arlie's aunt, and her mother's sister. He found that the mother hated her husband and sister with a passion. And then he saw why. They were having an affair. Her father was no different. He would call his child names, saying she shamed him, and would continue to shame him until she was dead. And Yusuke had to turn away to keep from getting sick with fury when a disgusting scene appeared with Arlie's father forcing her on his bed.

A few more scenes whizzed by, almost undetectable but Yusuke didn't fail to catch a cruel image as it passed by, the girl was being taunted in school, she stood at the front of the class, as the teacher, a bitter-looking woman, pointed at her with a peculiar-looking staff, and shouted about what a disgrace she was, and for the children mocking her to never be like her. To be such a disappointment. Another, they saw was Arlie avoiding all the mirrors that hung whenever she spotted one. Another, the girl's father was strapping her in a chair and proceeded to beat her, with cat-tailed chains (You know, like the kind off of Mel Gibson's movie: Passion of the Christ), but she didn't cry out. She took it silently.

It switched again.

A rather ugly man was standing to the side of one of the school's walls, watching in a blood-lust-ridden state, as an 8 yr. old Arlie wailked passed him, just barely missing stepping on the hem of his coat. The video seemed to pause on it's own as information suddenly began to type itself below his face: **Name:**Talan, **Race:** Demon, **Age:** unknown, **Occupation:** The Brogans family's top hitman and Neelan's personal bodyguard. (Neelan is the the boss's son, the next in line to inherit the family's business.) Patricia stood in front of him, talking feverishly, in the middle of making some sort of deal. But upon seeing her niece stroll by harmlessly, and idea seemed to glow in her cold, green eyes. Her expression seemed to say hat she had come to a decision.

''How about my dear, sweet niece, Arlie.'' The man followed Patricia's gaze and cocked an eyebrow at her. ''She will be your payment. Deal with her however you seem fit.'' Patricia would have been an attractive woman, but the ugly smirk that sat on her lips destroyed what beauty Yusuke thought she could ever had had.

Talan stood quiet for a moment then nodded in agreement. He was a tall, thin man, with pale skin, with silver eyes, long white hair, and a top hat. The man looked young, at least, 25 yrs or so. He stepped forward, with a gesture of his hand, the surrounding group of jeering teens that had lain dormant by his side stepped forward. He whispered a quiet command, and the teens left. Talan, as it had described, walked in pursuit of the child. Patricia watched from the side-lines. Arlie must've sensed him coming, and in one swift, fluid movement, she pulled a paper from seemingly nowhere, and held it to the man's throat. Arlie was ready to use her minion in defense. Talan stopped in his tracks, but did not seem deterred. He leaned cautiously but slyly down to the growling child's ear, and whispered something they couldn't hear. But whatever it was, it caused the girl to say.

''I decline.'' A smirk, that could rival Hiei's, spread broadly across her face, and the girl savored the look of fury in the man's expression. He gave a unconcerned grunt, and with a practiced wave of his claw-like hand, he gave a commanding gesture. Arlie had no idea the group of teens had been there. There were seven of them, and the three boys among them, scooped her up and knocked her off her feet, they held her down. Arlie was not a stranger to rape but each time made her blood boil and her instinct to live and fight pumped into her with all of it's life-force. She fought, but Yusuke could see in her eyes that she knew it was hopeless, so in the end, just took it. She was silent during it all. After the man raped her, the teens stuck her with nothing on except **_her_ **straight-jacket, as it was soon called, and flung her into the basement at the end of one of the long hallway's of the school. They locked the iron door as it slammed shut. The only light being the lamp that shown through the door's small window.

The girl listened determinedly to the small school-bell signaling that class was starting, and whispered something to herself before the scene changed, yet again:

''Salvation can only come through fear and trembling.''

One was when Arlie was 10, and was performing the spell in which to give herself the gift to see a person's true nature. The spell stated it's price, and Arlie took it. It ended with her screaming and writhing on the floor.

Several more scenes went by, and Arlie was attending a Black Sabbath in the local warehouse with her mother. Her father, being the second High Priest, was placing today's sacrifice atop a up-side down, cross-shaped table. The sacrifice? A squalling infant. Yusuke watched in horror as the infant's uncle, a.k.a. the top priest, was given the honor of driving a knife into the baby's heart. Arlie rushed forward, screaming obscenities, and lashing hexes and drawn characters in many different directions. Her minions stood proud and dangerous, causing quite a ruckus among the whole warehouse. She reached the altar and took the baby's hand into her own, and without warning, latched her other hand onto it's uncle. The man was frozen on the spot, his eyes wide with terror, as Arlie snarled her warning: **''Feel this, you son of a bitch! You want to cause pain? Feel what pain actually causes!''**The man threw back his head, screaming, his other hand clutched tightly to his chest. The other priest and priestesses, bewildered and frightened, scattered back from them, unprepared for this situation. The man collapsed to the floor, still held onto by Arlie's harsh grip.

''Let him go!'' Patircia approached her menacingly, but slowly, her hand raised and pointed in a claw-like position to cast a spell. Aura began to glow around Patricia's hand. Arlie glared at her aunt, daring her to interfere. There was flash of red, a sharp cry, and Arlie released the man's arm, knowing that it was alright to let go since that now the baby was dead, and she could give no more pain to the man to feel. The sharp cry, however, had come from Patricia, and Arlie's mother stood firm in front of her, protecting her daughter, the aura seemingly enough that had come from her fading from her arm.

Patricia was rubbing her wrist desperately, for an angry weal had been burned into her flesh. Arlie's father stood in the distance, watching his mate and his daughter standing together. Yusuke watched his expression turn to one of understanding, then to sadness, then pain.

It switched, yet again. Arlie was in her room, and was so busy in her sketching that she didn't notice her father standing directly behind her. He was watching his child in her own world. She was vunerable here, innocent, and curious. He watched her creation start off small then come alive right before his eyes, and saw her put it away and imediately start on a new one on a fresh sheet of paper. His chest, black and foggy with hate, began to clear. His twelve yr. old was opening some new feelings for him. His heart ached slightly, and he couldn't understand it. He knew what pride felt like, but never knew you could feel it for someone else. He bent down, and held out his hand. He began speaking softly to his daughter, who in return, snarled in surprise and bristled terribly in warning. She dared him to harm her with him being so close to her. He spoke encouragingly, which made Arlie squint at him in suspicion, then she watched him bring his hand closer. Her snarl intensified, but when it made contact, she was shocked that there was no forceful impact, only caressing touches. He was patting her hair. Arlie knew no other form of affection other than this. But she did not lower her guard so easily. She continued to bristle each time his hand descended, but hushed when he made a soft contact. He apologized profusely, continuing his onslaught of fatherly love. This went on for about fifteen minutes until, finally, Arlie quieted altogether. Her father still patting her head. The mother went unnoticed as the father then wrapped his baby girl in his arms and wept bitterly. Arlie looked confused at her mother, and soon relaxed when she saw her mother smile and gave an encouraging nod of approval. The father noticed his wife, and then without a moment's hesitation, took her in his arms, and kissed her.

Arlie grew wary again and shouted at him, ''Stop trying to eat her face!''

The mother flew into a fit of laughter, the father smacked his forehead, which baffled Arlie even further. She knew of laughter, but only when someone was laughing at another's pain. The woman stepped to her and patted her daughter's head.

''Oh, my child. You've a lot to learn about interaction with another.''

Yusuke watched happily over the next few images, as they showed the husband trying to redeem himself as he left a flabbergasted Patricia to wallow in her confusion and anger after announcing that he wanted to end their affair. He watched as the father began to shower his child with advice on just anything that came to mind. And questions, Arlie sure did have a lot of. He watched as the the man began to actually act like a husband and apologized to his wife, bringing her gifts, opening up more. He also began to see a change in Arlie's personality. She was relaxed now around both parents, they never hugged of course, for neither family member knew a great deal of affection, only how to show that at least their touches could be gentle as well as punishing.

It happened again, though. Arlie's train of bad luck. She was sixteen, now, in this memory. She walked in, one day, to see her parent's lying on the floor, the father lying slightly atop the mother, as if in his last attempt, he tried to protect her. Arlie approached cautiously, and held out a hand to both of them. The father turned slightly in his child's direction, and gave one last feeble smile before collapsing. The mother looked into her baby's face, and said, ''Surpass them. Run. Leave this place. You will only find pain here.'' The they were gone. As Yusuke remembered Koenma saying she carried them to their bed, she did just that. She laid them side by side, with their arms around the other, in a loving embrace, before shutting the door behind them.

The next and finall scene showed Arlie, marching her way up to the school. The town's meetings, and other such big parties, were always held in the schools' auditorium. Today, all of the town members were gathered inside, all discussing some sort of huge ordeal. Arlie made her way through the crowd and clambored atop the stage. She was in a rage and was going to get to the bottom of this. Patricia grinned and stepped forward.

''And wouldn't you know it.'' She motioned to the girl who now halted, staring at her aunt in suspense. ''The very key to our freedom is here.'' The whole town went in an uproar. Arlie squinted about and demanded an explanation.

''Why, you're being traded, my dear.'' Patricia smiled nastily. Arlie's eyes bulged in disbelief. ''In exchange for our freedom, and to never have anything to do with those Brogans again, we, the head warlocks and witches, have decided to give you as a mate to the Eldest son of the Brogan sons, Neelan, as I'm sure you know is the boss' son. He has offered a handsome price for you. A bit enticed and mezmerised by your power and - _gift_, no doubt, but I personally don't see what so desireful about you.'' Her smile turned into a sneer. Arlie said nothing. She couldn't believe it. Why did they hate her so?

''What's wrong?'' Her aunt continued to bait her. ''You should feel honored that you're helping to protect the 'family'.''

Arlie didn't breathe, she didn't move for the longest of moments, until, she whispered, causing everyone in the auditorium to fall silent. ''Honor this.''

Arlie took her bag and flew all her drawings into the air. The monsters were forming in all sizes and shapes. The warehouse was still quiet, but it did not remain that way for long...The slaughter began.

The video fizzled with the static that would've annoyed even the most patient of people, but the group sat in silence, and were ever so still.''

''Let's go now!'' Yusuke got up and headed for the front door. There was a twitch and an uneasy tone in his voice.

''Right now?'' Kuwabara questioned, but he stood for he too felt edgy.

''Hmph! Rushing out there doesn't mean it'll be easier to find the girl.'' Hiei's waspish sneer cut across the room, and as usual, had it's effective impact.

''And what do you suggest we should, Hiei?'' Kurama's voice held it's familiar politeness, but it couldn't hide the coldness he directed to the small demon that gave a derisive snort.

'''We' aren't going anywhere.'' He stood atop the sill and turned to exit the window.

''Where are you going?'' Botan was taken aback.

''**Home**.''

''Hope whoever's waiting for ya' knocks some sense into ya'.'' Kuwabara gave a knowing glare.

Immediately, and not even knowing why, Hiei spun on his heel to retaliate. If looks could kill, Hiei's glare would've destroyed the orange-haired buffoon. Or maybe he wasn't as much as a buffoon as Hiei made him out to be.

Besides, it's not like you _need_ to go back, anyway.''

''What did you say?'' The fire demon snarled, his shoulders stiff, and his third eye gleaming evilly. His energy level shot out instinctively, causing the temperature surrounding to rise.

''Hey, what's going on with you two?'' but Yusuke's voice was ignored.

''You heard me.'' Sympathetic black orbs met fierce red ones. Electricity seemed to spurt from their eyes causing their gazes to crackle and darken. Hiei didn't really mean to catch Kuwabara's passing thoughts, but with his eye activating, the words somewhat managed to reach out to him.

_**'She hurt you pretty bad, huh?'**_

Hiei flinched. Confusion hit him, then a rush of anger replaced it instantly. Without speaking, and not wanting to risk the other's finding out, he said mentally:

_'You don't know what you're talking about! And neither do I!'_

**_'I think you know exactly what I'm talkin' about. You can't hide it, Hiei. I already saw it. Your memory of her.'_**

The demon blanched. His eyes widened, but he tried to make his expression remain calm and unreadable. For the longest time, it seemed, they stood stock still, waiting to see if the other would back down first.

''Ugh! You're not even worth it!'' spat Hiei viciously. He spun again for the third time on his foot, and in a flash, disappeared.

''What the heck was that about!?'' Yusuke stood swerving his head back and forth, looking at the place where Hiei last stood, then to Kuwabara.


	5. The History

(I appreciate everybody's patience. The military certainly is a busy lifestyle. But here you go, another chapter finally! :) Enjoy!)

Chapter 5

Arlie didn't know how long she had been running. The city's nightlife was bustling with noise and excitement. She must've looked quite a sight. Dressed in all black, pale as a ghost, disheveled from today's getaway, and wide-eyed with tiny irises from the constant adrenaline rush; she was a sight to behold. The gawking from curious passerby's were enough proof.

But she didn't have the time to care. Physical appearances weren't all that important during her upbringing - survival was. And survive was all she had on her consciousness, for not only were the Brogans looking for her, so was Spirit World now. It was no wonder she wore a heavy heart.

**'Give me a break!'** She clutched desperately to her book-bag at her side, the crumpled drawings, a few spells and a small journal being its only contents. She was irritated, she was hungry and she was running without sleep for 63 hours straight. She didn't even have fumes. Although her drawings were her preferred method of dealing with enemies, it wasn't absolutely necessary for her to use them. She was a witch, after all. Arlie was fully capable of using spells, using spiritual energy in battle, and so on and so forth. But being as exhausted as she was, they required little energy to use and she needed to get away, not necessarily kill. Her spiritual powers were unknown in her family's records. They knew she was an extremely able fighter but she had been bred for a single purpose - to spawn the race that would end the world. The true extent of her power was never revealed until she wiped out her town, and apparently no one had lived to tell the tale.

She took a few small steps then she felt it - an odd energy within the city. It was dull at first, as if whoever it was was distant enough to not raise any real threat. Arlie stopped in a crowd of people, and then dipped into a bookstore. After pretending to browse for a bit, she noticed the energy had dulled further, giving the conclusion it had passed by. She moved quickly and silently without so much as an afterimage and disappeared back into the crowds. The skills, the raw power, the warrior spirit she possessed had all been inherited down her family for generations.

Her parents were chosen out of both their bloodlines due to their strength and tenacity in battle, their cunning and ruthlessness, the ferocity in their spiritual energy. They were perfect fighting machines – all muscle, bone and sinew. Before them, their parents had been chosen, and before them the same. All throughout her bloodline's history, they had picked the strongest and most vicious of their warriors to mate and produce offspring that would finally bring about ''The One'' who would give birth to the apocalypse. Arlie had already been betrothed to the Brogan's eldest son, Neelan, before she was even born.

However, her birth was considered one of the most disappointing among all the children. It wasn't her capabilities they were disappointed in. Arlie had proven many times that she could whip a number of witches and warlocks in battle. But it was her docile nature that disturbed her community. She had shown early signs of being nothing like them. She wasn't driven by power or greed. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Arlie had an almost divine instinct to help mankind. Unfortunately, when in a community that had nothing to do with do-gooding, it had made her a prime target.

Her aunt, Patricia, was not able to have children and thus developed a loathing just for Arlie's existence, as well as towards her sister and Arlie's mother, Ariana. She wanted to be the one to produce a strong heir and hopefully obtain power. She had felt cheated in her fate and wanted revenge by any means necessary. Arlie was just a catalyst waiting to happen. Her life was planned out without even her say-so and by no fault of her own.

Ariana had done something no other witch had bothered to do and that was to instill a whole new honor code within the child. All their lives, they had only known of destruction, of chaos and pain. Ariana knew survival for her child was most important. She didn't just give her daughter lessons in fighting, she gave her wisdom. She taught her how to learn from her mistakes, how to make a choice. She showed Arlie that choice was all that was needed to live the life chosen for her down her REAL life journey. She brought her up on philosophies, taught her to question what was right and wrong. Ariana was learning to. She had only known of hate, also, growing up, but during her pregnancy with Arlie, all of that had changed. Something had moved her.

**'Well, this sucks,'** Arlie thought, clearly drained of any real vigor. Arlie's personality was indeed a unique one. She was what you would call mischievous, cunning but well-meaning. Her mother had once told her she reminded her of a knight in a jester's costume. There were plenty of times during her family's sacrifices that she had snuck in to free the prisoner that would be slaughtered on the altar, taking them through a secret passage and set them free in any place she figured was close to their home. She recalled all the gratitude and appreciation in their eyes and praise. She valued life, whereas her family saw fit to use it as they please. Her mother had always claimed Arlie was curious and loyal to a fault, courageous and loving. She had vowed to be kind since others had also shown kindness to her. But try as she could, she couldn't win every battle. The Brogans had started suspecting a loose end within the community and eventually security had tightened.

Arlie continued to dwell on past events during her trek to find shelter, all the while still mulling over recent events of her breakdown at that horrible end. The further she kept going, the more she began to suspect she was being followed. A few yards back the odd energy she thought had dulled suddenly switched as though it had caught on to what it had been looking for. It had shifted as though it were now going in the same direction she was going, but when she headed for a more secluded area to hide, the energy grew more persistent, had turned when she had turned, and grew closer still. Whatever it was, it was… fast. It was definitely a demon. Out of nervousness, thoughts of the Brogans raced into her mind. She was in NO condition to put up a fight.

From her earliest memory, Arlie had known the Brogan's were not a pleasant species. Their demon race, once believed to be extinct and long forgotten, were rumored to be true natives of hell. Something no half-breed or present-day, watered-down demon could ever hope to be. In their true forms, no one outside the swamp community had ever seen it before. When they did business with the town, they looked human, white hair, almost egg-shell in color, black designs etched into their skin, yellow-reddish eyes with dark circles and perfectly-fanged teeth. They looked beautiful! Their looks were meant to attract unaware prey and they fed mercilessly. They were all purebred, sometimes using incest to produce strong spawn. They had been locked away in the demon world for eons, but because of loopholes, they could keep in contact with Arlie's townspeople, allowed to possess them in order to use a human body to walk freely among them. That swamp had been perfect. It was the perfect breeding ground for all evil and the destruction of any hope or what could be seen as love. Any memory of them left shivers and an icy cold sensation in Arlie's chest and spine. She wanted nothing more to do with them.

'Their name is a little funny, but there's nothing funny about the way they work.' Arlie managed to come to a stopping point near a children's playground. It was dark and the full moon shined bright just above, illuminating what would've been a lonely night if its presence were not here. Arlie needed something to soothe her nerves. Now that her only family was gone, she had nothing. And the ache of loss finally settled itself in her core.

**'It's kind of… unfair. I mean, I'm free, but what now? My options are waaayyy too limited. Wait, what options?'**

The full moon was once Arlie's lullaby when her mother wasn't able to save her on her saddest days. The only sign of affection she had ever known was when someone patted her head and a soft, simple humming Ariana would do to get her daughter to avoid tossing and turning in the night. And with what peace she could grab, Arlie yearned for that patting once again. Her mother, in the end, meant well for her baby. She would care for her, feed her, and defend her when predators came too close. But being one of the top witches in her community, she had duties to fulfill within the town, thus leaving the child to learn how to fend for herself.

**'Mom, where are when I need you?'** Arlie sighed in helplessness.

Suddenly, a little notion of hope sparked and Arlie held back the tears that were trying to force their way out. She swallowed the lump in her throat and she looked towards the sky, entranced by the stars. She had a shot, too, didn't she?

Ariana had told her daughter about something unusual when she was pregnant with her. Ariana had been visited by an angel. Not only that, but what the angel had delivered was even more so unusual - he foretold of Arlie's true purpose and what would be expected during her lifetime.

The young witch was in the middle of the school playground now, sitting on the top of a slide in the weakest effort of trying to hide. One of the tricks she had learned from her mother was to rub earth on her and grab anything from around the environment to clothe her scent. Demons had an exceptional sense of smell. Her black clothes blended well with shadows. She suppressed her aura as low as it could possibly go, and star-gazed. She gave her all in everything she did and this was no exception. What if… she could really be what her mother said she was? As the energy got closer, she gave a soft plea. This would be the first prayer she had ever done.

She whispered. ''I know I'm probably not one of your favorites, but if you could change my fortune I'll spend the rest of my life repairing what my people set out to destroy. I'll never harm another living being if it's not self-defense. I don't like to hurt, so I'd like to know a little peace for once in my life. If you do this for me, I'll be one of your greatest allies.''

Suddenly, without warning, a figure appeared right in the middle of the park. Arlie caught her breath and stared in horror, daring not to breathe.

* * *

Hiei's ruby red eyes snapped open as the wind picked up so fast it nearly knocked him over. He grabbed on to a branch to steady himself and he looked up instinctively. He tried to smell what it could possibly be, but he was thrown off by the scent of the ocean and ozone.

He was in the woods, his sword withdrawn. Obviously, he was caught up in the middle of training but what he felt forced him to stop.

**'What's with this energy in the air?'**

Something wasn't right and he knew it. The energy, as jaded as it was, was heavy and thick. It was... dark and it carried a bloodlust. It was apparently close by and seemed to be heading towards a small school Hiei knew was nearby. It was night-time but Hiei's eyes were fit for the dark, not to mention the moon was out. As elusive as Hiei was, his curiousity won the best of him. He shrugged and started to follow it. He flitted from tree to tree and raced the wind, which he won of course. It would give him something to do instead of leaving him to his thoughts. He was in no mood to be bothered.

He realized soon that whoever the energy belonged to was clearly a strong fighter. Hiei even began to wonder if he should even pursue it. It was wrong. The energy was nerve-racking now. It felt as if invisible waves of electricity were rubbing against his skin.

**'What the hell?'**

He waited a moment and realized the energy settled, reaching a stopping point. He paused for another minute or two and concluded the whoever it was settled in that same spot, refusing to move. He felt his right leg beginning to tremble. The electric sparks he felt were pressing further into his skin, and felt as though they were doing something to his neurons.

Hiei was NO coward! Hell, he had battled Mukuro, helped Yusuke in battle numerous times, survived the Dark Tournament. But this was different. This energy was new, something he had never felt before. It felt ancient. The genetic code behind it carried a life-story he knew you wouldn't find in any of Spirit World's records.

Just as he thought of turning around and leaving, he felt something else, a small pull. It grew slightly, tugging almost directly at his was as though his very instinct were telling him to see what it was.

He pasused for another second then flitted towards the school. Upon reaching it, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He was still in the trees and he looked around. The energy was being supressed. He hopped from branch to branch further to where his intuition told him it could've been and he saw the figure of a man standing directly in the middle of the playground. Hiei's breath caught. He stood very, very still.

This man was about 6'2'' in height, his eyes ablaze with a yellow-reddish color. They were searching for something. He stood with perfect posture, his spikey white hair in all sorts of directions, black designs etched into his flesh, his complexion was of an eggshell or light-tan clay. He wore your typical fighting-style pants, wore no shirt, and had a very regal air to him. Hiei dared not move when the eyes finally settled on him. If the figure saw him, he made no move towards him. Hiei supressed his energy and showed a submissive sign of hunching down in the branches. It wasn't quite submissive, but he was showing no intention of a threat. The energy made his hairs stand on end and it was making his muscles tense and twitch without his voluntary reactions. This time, he felt as if the energy were flicking at him. It was warm and it was deadly.

The man seemed satisfied with this and looked around the playground, finally taking little steps.

''You can come out now.'' His voice was low, vibrant and soft. ''I know you're here.''

Hiei began to look around, too. The young man wasn't addressing him. That's when he noticed a second figure was hiding within the playground's slide. It moved slightly and was curled into a small ball. The young man seemed to catch this, too, and stepped towards the slide.

''It's me, Arlie.'' The young man stopped just a few feet away from the bottom of the slide. ''It's Neelan.''

'Arlie?' This peeked Hiei's interest. And sure enough, the young woman slowly stepped up. Hiei was unsure of what to do. If this male fighter was who he was thinking it was, Arlie and himself should not be here... alone.

Arlie slowly made her way off the slide and looked up at Neelan hesitantly. Hiei could very well see the nervousness in her eyes.

Then, something happened. The wind almost blew him out of the tree, he had forgotten about it. It whirled around her, leaves and drops of water spinning towards her. It wasn't the image that startled him. It was how his chest constricted and a blush spread across his face.

The young witch's eyes seemed to flicker in his direcion, but she didn't even know he was there. She didn't know that she was looking directly at him. She couldn't have known. It was the way his heart pounded and his blood heated just by looking at her face.

What - ?

Neelan spoke first, ''You've caused a lot of hell back at the swamp.'' He was practically purring. ''That's to be expected from MY bride.''

''I-I-I don't want to go back.'' Arlie shook her head. ''I hated it there. They only knew how to hurt people.''

''And so do we.'' Neelan merely shrugged off the mess that happened back in the Swamp of Despair. ''It's in our nature. My father has sent out a lot of search parties for you.''

Neelan began to circle her, but he showed no intention of hurting her. He strolled about, touching her hair every once in awhile, and straightening her clothes. Arlie did not draw back from his touch. Instead, she seemed to familiarize herself with it.

''Neelan,'' Arlie started. ''I don't want to go. I haven't even had a chance to experience my new freedom. You know this is what I've always wanted.''

''I know.'' Neelan stopped in front of her and gave a small quirk of his lips. ''It's all you talked about when we played together as kids. But, you know my father isn't as kind as I am. Your family had a deal with us that dates back to several centuries. Your womb,'' he placed one hand over her belly, causing Arlie to look down sadly also, ''was the last step to giving us what we've ALL been waiting for.''

''Why me?,'' Arlie did her best to hide the tears that were trying to force their way out. ''It's not what I want.''

Neelan gave a small chuckle, ''That's why I liked you when we first met. You knew how to think for yourself, how to question things. I'm not really a fan of humans but you kept everything interesting. YOU made allll the difference. You even changed my mind about a few things.''

Hiei began to get a little uncomfortable. Despite his previous display of submission, seeing this (rival?) male touch on Arlie made him squirm a little in his seat. It was almost too faint of a twitch to realize it, but he did. Wait... why does he care if he touches on her? She's just another human - a woman. Her kind were deadly, vicious and cruel. However, his inctincts were suggesting something he didn't want. He figured it was just because there was another male around, it was his fighting spirit that was curious of the rival's strength. If that were true, why the hell does he keep using the word rival?

''It seems we have company.'' Neelan said suddenly, and he turned once again in Hiei's direction. Arlie looked there also. ''I suggest you either come out or leave. If you're that curious of this conversation, why don't you come down?''

Hiei hesitated. Shit! He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't bother to suppress his energy anymore. Hiei had no choice. He leaped down until he landed about 20 feet away from the duo. He saw Arlie's eyes widen slightly. She recognized him as the demon from earlier.

''Neelan,'' She placed her hand on his arm. ''Leave him be, please. We're talking.'' Hiei couldn't help but get the notion she was trying to defend him from something. He kept his guard up, but if only he could learn to keep his tongue in check.

''Sorry to intrude,'' Hiei raised an eyebrow, ''But you can't really call this a private conversation when it's in public. I felt an odd energy in this direction so I took the liberty to check it out.'

Before another word was spoken, Neelan lifted a hand and made a swift motion of his arm. Hiei didn't even feel it coming, and suddenly he felt electricity surge throughout his body. No, not electricity... Energy! It was raw, forceful, untamed, and invading. It was tearing at his muscles. He cried out in pain. He heard Arlie cry out in desperation.

Hiei couldn't move, he was writhing on the ground, helpless. He could only feel the surges force him to twitch and yell. He tried several times to get on his feet, but then the pressure of the surges grew persistent. His flesh was been seared and he could do nothing. Not his even being a fire demon could prevent this. What was this!? Mukuro's training has been nothing compared to what he now felt!

''Struggle all you want.'' Neelan said matter-of-factly, ''It won't make a difference. Weaker demons should know their place. I can't wait until we take over this horrible planet.''

Arlie was on her knees, grabbing Neelan by the hand. ''Please!,'' she begged. ''Leave him alone! I'll go with you! Just no more!''

Neelan looked down at her curiously, seeming to be reflecting on something. He looked at her tear-stained face and realized that he liked it when she begged. Her little pleas lit a fire in his chest and heat began to pool in his nether regions. Their history together made him consider her opinion. Had he never met Arlie, she dreaded to think of the outcome his intense upbringing would have turned him into. It was because of her kindness, her soft heart that made his demon nature soften. He continued to gaze at her face, and with his other hand began to stroke her hair.

''I can't wait until we start breeding.'' Neelan smiled an evil smile, but he gave nother swift motion of his arm and Hiei lay motionless on the ground. Arlie stopped crying and stood up. She wanted to run to the small demon, to check his wounds but Neelan took her by the waist and made her face him.

''Can you feel that?'' Neelan had pressed her hips to his own, revealing a very eager and excited libido. ''Do you even realize what you just did to me? Your tears were perfect!'' He laughed when she continued to look him in the eye. God, she looked so innocent and fragile! He wanted to dominate her right then and there. But his excitement dimmed slightly when she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

''Neelan, we're friends, right?'' Arlie was holding onto him, she was shaking. ''Not like this. I'm begging you.'' Why does there always have to be pain? Why can't she be free?

Hiei found the energy to move. He was in pain! Everything hurt, his muscles were torn and he felt as though he had been fried. He looked up slightly and saw the two of them hugging. Arlie's eyes were closing but tears were running down her face.

''Not like this.'' He overheard her say one more time. Neelan held onto her and appeared to be contemplating.

It wasn't until another energy source caught all three of their attentions. ''Let her go.''

(Let me know what you think! I haven't written in awhile but hopefully my rhythms have improved. I appreciate all reviews and suggestions as to how the story could continue along! :3)


	6. Let there be light

(So the story continues as Arlie faces an old childhood friend. Let's see who this mysterious character who decided to show up is!)

Chapter 6

All three personnel turned to face the voice. Another young man, whom Hiei had never seen before, stood before them. This young man appeared normal. Spikey black hair, standing at about 6'3'', deep-sea blue eyes and an average build. He was handsome in his features, showing few signs of a growing beard and mustache. He wore a regular white t-shirt underneath a dark-blue hoodie, jeans and wore converse.

Arlie and Hiei looked at him questioningly, but Neelan bristled. Arlie could feel him tensing and looked at him in surprise. Neelan's eyes were on fire, he was poised in a defensive stance, still clutching onto her, and his facial features grew dark. She looked back at the newcomer. Who on earth could make Neelan look like a cornered animal?

''I said 'let her go', Demon.'' The newcomer took a few steps toward them, his hands in his pockets and with a relaxed posture. Neelan uttered a beastial snarl in warning. His body glowed with a ferocious vengeance. His energy began to crackle and he never took his eyes of the newcomer.

Hiei was busying himself trying to sit up straight. **'Asshole. I didn't even see it coming.'**

This wasn't good. He wasn't prepared for such an attack and in his current condition he won't be able to fight if an opportunity arises to grab the girl. He didn't even know why he even cared so much. He wasn't under Koenma's thumb anymore, nor was he under Mukuro's. He was a free demon! He had attempted to harm the girl earlier today, but when the situation turned against him the girl had saved his life. He settled with the answer that he was intending to pay her back. His code wouldn't allow him to leave something like that unrewarded.

''Bite me, you overgrown parakeet!'' Neelan hissed in response. ''That's all you fuckers ever seem to do! You chirp nonstop, you don't shut up and you're about as useful as an eyesore! So shut, what I call, the fuck up!''

''I won't repeat myself,'' The newcomer wasn't detered by Neelan's defensive aura. Arlie felt out the newcomer's energy, trying to determine if whether or not he knew what he was doing. His energy surprised her. It wasn't hostile. It was light, warm, even compassionate. It felt... safe. And he was no weakling.

''You're an idiot if you think I'm just going to give her up!'' Neelan released Arlie and gave the young man his full attention. ''Stay out of this, Angel!''

''An angel,'' Arlie whispered, her eyes were bright now. She stood watching the newcomer with enthusiasm. Had someone come to answer her prayer?

The angel smiled in Arlie's direction, full of warmth and kindness.

''I'm Micah,'' his voice was soothing and considerate, ''Angel of the Divine Plan.''

The angel took another step and Neelan's energy shot out, but a blue light ebbed from the Angel's body and it met Neelan's aura full-tilt. Both warriors were about 10 feet from each other, energy was clashing and electric sparks were crackling, one was pleasant, the other was anything but. Their eyes were locked and neither were intending to back down.

Arlie took this time to run to Hiei's side, causing the koorime to flinch.

''Can you get up?''

Hiei was suspicious of responding but he gave a resolute nod of his head. He was curious as to why he couldn't smell her. Then, he realized she smelled of the earth and the leaves and his breath hitched when she put his arm around her shoulders and hoisted him up. She was strong and she was ever-so gentle.

But he paused and looked at the fight in front of them. The angel was firm in his stance, the demon was domineering in his. Hiei had never met an angel before, much less seen one up so close. As curious as he was to seem him fight, he knew better than for he and Arlie to just wait here like sitting ducks. When Arlie tried to move him further out, he caught her by her shoulders.

''Wait.''

The girl was quiet and looked him nervously.

''Help is on the way.'' Hiei assured her. Arlie didn't think the angel might need any help, considering what her mother had told her but she would wait. There was something about the way this demon looked at her that made her feel as if everything really was going to be ok. His ruby red eyes weren't cold, very unlike Neelan's.

* * *

Yusuke, Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara were still at Kuwabara's house, trying to connect everything they saw on the video.

''Ok, so there's a demon mafia chasing this poor girl.'' Yusuke mulled over. ''And they're most likely sending out search parties. Considering how she demolished an important safehouse and portal for the Makai, there's no way they're just gonna take that lying down. But the thing is we don't know where Arlie might go to hide.''

Botan sighed sadly, ''Where could someone like her go? Her whole life has been that swamp, and we only found out recently she could occassionally set out into different parts of the world because of portals she built within it.''

''That video still gives me the creeps, you guys.'', Kuwabara was next. ''All those characters were pretty heartless. They tortured her, bullied her, even did things to her no woman should ever have to endure. She was defenseless. It wasn't any wonder why she just ran from us. We'll have to be extra careful when we do find her.''

Kurama, who had thinking silently for some time, finally spoke up.

''Perhaps, instead of seeking the girl, we could get the girl to come find us.''

''I take it you got a plan.'' Yusuke was already intrigued. If it made the job easier, he was all for it.

Before Kurama could even reveal the plan, a strange beeping erupted. Everybody looked at Botan. She sweat-dropped and made her signature cat-face as she dug into her bag of goodies for the source of the beeping.

''Sorry about that,'' She muttered but then she gave a cry of surprise.

''What's up?'' Yusuke asked.

''It's an apparition radar!'' She said, standing up. Botan held the radar for them to see. ''It's picking up on some enormous amount of demon energy on a school playground!''

''That's just great! We don't have time for a rogue demon to suddenly start-!'' Yusuke didn't even get to finish either.

''It's not a rogue demon!'' Kuwabara stood up, his eyes dilated to the smallest of dots. ''I'm- I'm picking up on some weird demonic power, Urameshi! It's huge! It's not like anything we've ever faced before! And there's another energy with it! Something... really good!''

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, ''Good?''

''It doesn't feel like it's trying to hurt anybody! In fact, I think it's trying to protect somebody! I'm even picking up images of Hiei and Arlie!''

Everybody got to their feet. Finally, A ray of hope!

''There's no doubt about it!'', Kuwabara finished. ''Whatever it is, Arlie's definitely at the school!''

''Then let's go!'' Yusuke was the first out the door. ''Lead the way, Botan!''

* * *

Arlie had settled Hiei back on the ground to get a better look at his wounds. Hiei didn't know if whether or not he liked this. He wasn't used to being tended to. She began to remove his cloak.

''Don't.'', and he pulled slightly away. Arlie studied him. Why not?

''THIS IS BULLSHIT!'', Neelan's voice rang high into the air. Hiei and Arlie jumped. ''SHE'S MINE! MINE! SHE'LL ALWAYS BE MINE! NO MATTER WHO COMES INTO HER LIFE, SHE'LL ALWAYS BELONG TO ME!''

He looked over towards Arlie and she froze. Never had she seen Neelan with such possessiveness over her. Never had she seen him lose his posture. He had always been reserved, calm, collected, even in his viciousness. He was wild and aggressive, disheveled and _mean_!

''I'LL MAKE HER MINE! TONIGHT! NOW!''

''Wrong.'' Micah said before delivering a harsh blow to Neelan's jaw. The power of the blow vibrated in the air and ground, shaking the two figures who stood away from them. Neelan was forced back, and Arlie watched in amazement as the Angel showed such finesse and skill.

A battle began. Demonic howls of rage sprung from Neelan and Micah remained silent as the two lunged for the other. A smoke-like aura came from both fighters, one black, one bluish-white. They clashed and threw blows at one another, each sometimes hitting or missing, and blocking or dodging.

Micah seemed to be doing more damage than the other fighter. He was swift of foot and didn't try to stay in his opponent's reach. He leaped, delivered punishment, then leaped clear before any retaliation could be placed. Neelan was furious! He was still young, still in training. He was an amazing fighter and incredibly strong, but Micah seemed to be more experienced.

Blast after blast was delivered on both parties, destroying what had once been the playground. Every blow that made contact sent shivers and quakes throughout the atmosphere. Hiei was starting to feel so... insignificant. He had never been tossed to the side like that. And the power he felt surrounding him and the girl was so immense, it was flying at them and coming in all directions. He remained at a loss in his thoughts about the fight. He didn't even realize who was approaching them.

''Hiei!'', the sound of new voices surprised all parties. Yusuke was racing towards them, followed by Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara. They all halted at the sight before their eyes.

''Whoa!'' Yusuke was directly in front of Neelan's gaze and the hate that shone from them could make any lesser demon cower in fear. It was a bloodcurdling snarl, eyes narrowed and blazing, fangs bared; Neelan was true to his race - Demon. After all, his kind were one of the true hellions when hell first came into existence. Yusuke shook in his tracks. That energy flickered at him, wanting to swallow him and invade. Neelan sneered at Yusuke's hesitation.

''I was going to save my transformation for when I would battle my father for my place as the next Alpha.'' Neelan grinned evilly as he turned to Micah. ''but you'll make do for a nice practice run!''

Neelan began to twitch and his demonic energy began to grow. Everyone but Micah seemed to be bothered by this. The very ground shook from the pulsating figure, he was beginning to distort and mutate. Arlie was terrified. She had to get the others out of here! Then a blast from the air came down and hit Neelan squarely in the chest, sending the demon flying backwards and stopping the transformation.

''Holy crap!'' Yusuke and the others were blown to the side as well, all landing in the vicinity of Hiei and Arlie.

Two more figures came from the sky, a man and a woman, wings outspread. Although Arlie did not agree to Neelan's ways, she couldn't help but call out to her one and only childhood friend. When all had seemed bleak, a bond had formed between her and with the most unlikely of creatures. Neelan stood up, shaking the blast off and looked at Arlie. Even now he could see she was concerned for his well-being. Neelan paused.

''Three against one? That hardly seems fair.'', The demon was not afraid by this, instead he was annoyed. ''this is only a minor delay. I WILL have her soon.''

He gave one last look at Arlie, ''Don't you fret. I'll be back for you.'' Then he was gone, without so much as a trace of his spirit energy.

The two figures landed gently on their feet, their wings fading until they looked like normal humans.

''Thanks for the help,'' Micah chuckled, ''but it wasn't necessary.'' The young angel was undisturbed by the events that just took place. Arlie couldn't help but get the feeling this wasn't the first time he's had to deal with Neelan.

''That demon would've more trouble to handle in his true form.'' The woman spoke first but she smiled at to the unnamed male angel at her side. ''Luckily, Colopariton was quick to finish it.''

The three angels turned to the sound of groaning.

''Ugh!'' Yusuke said, plucking himself from the ground, ''Well, that sucked.''

Kuwabara was on his face, but inching his way onto his back. Kurama and Botan were dusting themselves off. Arlie was still at Hiei's side, refusing to abandon the demon. The koorime was slowly losing focus of the world around him. The other two angels introduced themselves. The new male spoke first.

''I am Colopatiron, Angel of Liberation.'' Colopariton had dark-brown hair, sightly shaved at the bottom, with piercing green eyes. He smiled at the group. He wore normal human clothing, a white, long-sleeved (sleeves rolled up), button-up shirt, with a tie and black trousers, and black kicks. The woman was similar in hair color. But her hair was straight and waist-lengthed and her eyes were dark-brown as well. She wore a gray tank-top, with a simple white sweater, jeans and pink converse.

''And I am Gazardiel, Angel of new Beginnings.'', she was warm in her approach to the witch.

Micah walked to Arlie's side and placed a hand on her head. Hiei was brought out of his haziness and was trying not to flinch away from the angel's presence. Full demons don't normally come into vicinity of angels, their presence was holy, their influence existed mainly to destroy or protect creatures from any evil touch. It was instinct to bristle at the aura ebbing from the winged being. But Micah gave Hiei no mind and acknowledged the witch at his side.

''You have nothing to fear anymore.''

The awe in Arlie's eyes shifted from fear to relief.

Micah then turned to Botan, ''You. You're a ferrywoman, aren't you?''

Botan was taken aback, ''Oh, me? Why, yes!''

''Next chance you get, could you tell Koenma that we need him to find the girl a place to stay? That demon will make good of his promise and won't stop until he finds her.''

''Pardon me for interrupting,'' Yusuke chirped in, and everyone looked at him, ''but are you guys really angels?''

Micah smiled, ''Yes.''

''Hahaha! That's pretty cool!,'' Kuwabara laughed goofily. ''A real angel! Sorry but we don't see you guys too often!''

''If you don't mind, Sir.'' Botan suggested, ''But we may have just the spot for her.

(Holy Apple Tarts! O.o Review and let me know whatcha think! Two chapters in one week! Whew! I'm on a roll!)


	7. Of things to come

(I feel a lot better knowing that this story is finally being tended to. After all this time, it's all I've been thinking about. Once it's over and done, I'd like to hear any tips or pointers you all may have. It's a pain trying to make sure all these guys stay in character, especially when I'm trying to give my own characters their styles and emotions. :) Reviews are welcome!)

Chapter 7

Genkai's temple was as cheery as it had ever been, even more so due to 3 angels constantly taking turns to circle the perimeter of the land. The temple felt... blessed, so to speak. With 4 unlikely new faces, it wasn't any wonder that the team needed some adjusting to do.

''I gotta ask, Botan,'' Yusuke was in the middle of the living room with Kuwabara and Kurama, ''What made you decide to bring Arlie here? I mean, none of us mind. It's kind of nice to have angels around for a bit, but as safe as Genkai's Temple is, I don't know if it's 100% Neelan-proof.''

Botan had been in the kitchen with Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina making snacks and all the girls were bringing a tray to the table. Although, Kurama and Yusuke had some demon in them, it wasn't unbearable for them to stand close by like it had been for Hiei. The angels weren't aggressive towards them, either. In fact, they were greeted with just as much warmth as had been given Arlie. It seemed the angels knew only to respond to hostility, not just demon blood.

''Well,'' she started after setting down the tray, ''I honestly don't know. I guess you could say it was from sheer sympathy. That poor girl hasn't known a lot of kindness from too many people, and I just couldn't bear the thought of turning her away. Besides, it would give her time to conduct the training the angels had in mind for her.''

''What kinda training do you think she's doing?'' Kuwabara asked, after grabbing some pretzels and a soda. ''I remember Micah saying something to the other angels about her being like some type of gateway.''

''But a gateway for what?'' Kurama was intrigued by this, too. All had been curious to ask Arlie about what Micah had in store for her, but they didn't have the nerve to do so. As expected, due to her past and experience with other people, the girl was unbelieveably shy to join any of their conversations. She kept to herself in another room they reserved for her, only venturing out to politely make a request for whatever necessity she needed then would retreat. The angels would occassionally visit her but seemed to prefer wandering around outside. Micah was Arlie's personal guardian angel, and so would stick closer to her than the others. Hiei, after having been wounded by Neelan, took time out to recover and had ventured out into the woods to lick his wounds - and his pride - in private. The team hadn't seen him for about 5 days now. It was night-time now. Once all of the the group had discovered about Arlie, all had gotten together to try and help the angels in any way possible.

''Maybe the next time we see Micah, we can ask him.'' Yusuke offered.

''Ask me about what?'' Whoa and behold, the 6'3'' entity stood right behind where Yusuke was sitting with a twinkle in his eye. There was no suspicion or aggression. This angel was relaxed as ever, a kind smile on his face, and had the incredible gift to lift any tension in a room. Well, being an angel, that goes without saying.

''Oh, you're here!'' Yusuke sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously. ''Well, you see -''

''There's no need to explain yourself.'' Micah assured him and patted him on the shoulder. Yusuke's demon blood tingled but Yusuke's human blood welcomed the touch. ''I understand you've all been wondering about what our plans are for Arlie. Right now we want to train her while we wait out the search The Brogans have set out for her. It's a little difficult to explain so I'll do my best.''

Everyone remained silent.

''Arlie is unlike any other creature on this planet. Have any of you ever heard of the Realm of Darkness?''

Everyone shook their heads except for Botan and Kurama, who both looked surprised.

''It's a place where the dead communicate with the living,'' Botan explained.

''Where dreams are interpreted,'' Kurama added.

''And where the Universe gives its secrets.'' The angel finished. ''It's an invisible world to those who refuse to see, and an enlightening place for those who choose to see. The Realm of Darkness is sort of an ominous name, being that there are things lurking in the Dark for those who lose their way. There are pathways to this Realm, as long as you stay on your designated path, you have nothing to fear. If you lose your way, you succumb to the Realm's astral monsters. The Realm is accessible to any and all, some just have a harder time understanding it. The Realm is symbolic for a place in your heart and mind. For those who choose to remain open, the Universe gives it secrets, a special sense and intuitions are formed due to practice of accessing the Realm, and dreams can explain themselves of things to come. This Realm exists within every living creature, connecting all things as the way they are. It's a safe Realm to all who are able to access it and obey its rules, only because there have been guardians throughout time when time began to look out for it. Almost always, the protector has been a wolf.''

Micah studied each individual's face as he explained, searching for any sign of confusion. Seeing none, he continued.

''Arlie is the next protector of that Realm. Her true form, her Spirit form, is that of a large She-wolf. Wolves in Japanese mythology were believed to be celestial guides to heavenly realms. They would be the ones to open paradise.'' Micah grew serious at this point. ''If Neelan gets his opportunity to breed with Arlie, their young will be able to access this world and destroy logic as we know it. They could disrupt the very fiber of existence, even weave it to their own disposal, rewrite history and arrange it to their liking. This would be the same as proving God wrong, which he never is, thus upsetting the will of God.''

''What?'' Yusuke was not expecting this kind of explanation.

''All your previous opponents tried to openly attack you within the Human Realm, and some were dealt with in the Makai.'' Micah continued to look grave. ''This race of demon is planning to attack behind the curtains. They're called 'Draconums', which is Latin for Jackals. They're crafty, hateful and lack any kind of remorse or sympathy for any living being. That's why WE had to get involved. We have watched you, Yusuke, during your cases and saw that you had your bases covered. With a little work, you ended up doing just fine in the way you took care of business. However, you're not even slightly prepared for the way The Brogans work. They are some of the original breeds of demon when hell first came about. Their true forms are almost 15 ft tall, are ugly with endless rows of teeth and bad attitudes. They were locked away within the deepest parts of Makai but apparently they found all-too-willing followers to allow them to continue their work.''

The team recalled the interrupted transformation back at the school. Had Neelan been allowed to complete it, they worried just how much damage he could've actually caused.

''If put into the wrong hands, Arlie would be the catalyst to the 4 world's destruction. As her personal guardian, it's my job to make sure no one attempts to abuse her further. She's like a black hole before its expansion, a single point, something that could swallow even time and light. If given proper love and care she will progress as the next portal, safe-guarding the realm and its habitants. If she had been under anymore stress than she already was, she would have imploded and unleashed a lot of almost irreversible damage; numerous tears into time and space. Our goal is to help her adapt to the realm and its laws so that she may help others who seek it.''

''Whoaaa!'', was all Kuwabara could say.

''Yikes!'', Keiko finally exclaimed. The entire group was huddled into the living room at this point, hanging onto every word Micah had said. The angel was done with his explanation and a glimmer of sadness filled his eyes.

''We had to stay away for a good deal of her childhood, in order for her to become the way she is now - a survivor,'' He seemed wounded at this. ''In order for her to understand true protection, she had to understand what it feels like to endure true helplessness. In this Realm, everyone is at their most vulnerable. She will defend a delicate world and protect those who cannot protect themselves.''

Yusuke was quiet for the longest time. After hearing all this, he wondered if they could all... really get out of this one... okay.

''Well,'' Micah said at last, putting his hands in his pockets. ''It's late. I have to visit Arlie for a moment then get with the others about her training regimen. If she can gain better control of her powers, she'll be an amazing force to be reckoned with. You should all get some rest, as well.''

With that, Botan and a few others of the team started to yawn. They all said their good-nights and went to their designated rooms. Little did they know that a certain koorime had been listening outside the window the entire time. Once he was sure the angel had finished explaining all he needed to, he leaped into the air. And in a flash, he was gone.

* * *

Hiei sat quietly on a tree branch just outside Arlie's window, thinking to himself about everything he had just heard. He had watched the angel tell her good-night and leave out the window. There was a reason he was waiting: he had business to settle with the girl.

He took this time to mull over the events that had played out less than a week ago. Ever since then, Arlie had been a key thought on his mind. He remembered looking at her face and the way his chest had constricted upon looking at her. But it wasn't when he had looked at her face, it was when he looked into her eyes. He hadn't gotten a good chance to look her in the eye when they were tussling earlier that same day. And when he got the chance to, he remembered feeling a sudden realization in his mind, a snap in the back of his head as if everything made sense again, as if he really could get over what had happened with Mukuro. But this didn't give Hiei the warm and fuzzies like certain people would hope, instead he rejected it. He didn't want what had happened to ever happen, again. As far as he was concerned, Arlie was just someone he was indebted to. She had saved his life, he would repay it. He refused to make the same mistake twice.

Feeling as though he had waited long enough, he jumped down from his perch and made his way to the window. Before he could reach out to it, a figure had appeared right before his eyes, wings outstretched and blue eyes locked onto his. It was so fast! He was by a small stairway, and when the form appeared he was almost thrown back but a hand shot out to catch him by the front of his cloak. The hand gently released him and folded away its wings. It was Micah.

''Sorry about that.'', He was still gentle. ''But my instinct called out to me. I felt a demon's presence approaching fast and didn't bother to analyze that it was you.''

Hiei backed away for a few steps and said nothing. He made the first mistake by being a smart-ass to Neelan. At least Neelan was a demon, he could expect punishment. The wounds he had received were finally starting to fade completely. But the angel's powers had proven just as equally dangerous as Neelan's... and unpredictable. He didn't know the effects it would have. To add to the tension, his demon instincts called out to him, warning him that the presence in front of him was all too holy for his liking.

''I take it you're feeling better,'' Micah offered, realizing the koorime was studying him silently. In an attempt to show respect, Hiei silently hunched his shoulders and crouched submissively, the same motion he did for Neelan. The last thing he needed was an angel to deem his as threatening. Micah saw this and the twinkle in his eye shone brighter. He chuckled kindly. The fire demon remained wary.

''I'm not here to cause a disturbance,'' Hiei said solemnly. ''I just have some business to attend to.''

''I know,'' Micah reassured him, ''I know you've been avoiding her because of me. Don't worry. You're going to play a large role in this, too.'' He didn't pause when the demon gave a confused glance. Micah shrugged it off, ''As the Angel of the Divine Plan, it's my job to know everyone's role. But I'll let you handle what you need to. I've got to leave for a bit with the other angels for some business, but we'll be back shortly.''

As Micah was about depart, he called over his shoulder to Hiei.

''Just for future reference, it's ok to have a little faith in her. She's not what you're used to.''

Hiei watched him until he disappeared without a trace, unsure of what to think of that bit of advice.

* * *

Arlie was sitting in her room, watching the alarm clock tick away. Micah had just finished his daily visit, informing her that she would begin her new role soon. All her life she knew she had been different, but she never expected this. She didn't know what to expect.

**'What now?'** That was all she could say. **'How is this going to play out?'**

She couldn't sleep. Deciding the night was perfect for a midnight stroll, she got dressed, grabbed one of the new black hoodies she had bought and was ever-so-silent in sneaking out the window. She didn't make it very far when a low, tenor voice acknowledged her.

''Are you really trying to run away?'' Hiei was just above her, standing on a low-hanging branch. ''I don't think your guardian would appreciate that.''

His third eye was glowing underneath the bandage, but he could see Arlie was unafraid. She hadn't seen the demon in a awhile but what she felt coming from the demon was anything but frightening.

''If I were really trying to run away, you wouldn't be able to catch me.'' Arlie said matter-of-factly and continued on her stroll. She wondered why she felt drawn to the demon. He had been rude and aggressive towards her the first time they met, but she had had the strong desire to protect him the night Neelan tried to take her.

''Hn,'' the koorime said before jumping down to follow her. He didn't like that statement.

''So where are you going?'' He was obviously interested in her intentions.

''I couldn't sleep.'' Arlie responded, not bothering to stop. ''I wanted to try to clear my head.''

She didn't have her drawings with her, but she didn't need them. She was powerful enough without them. After all, she was a product of two very powerful witch and warlock bloodlines. They continued on silently for several minutes and once Arlie found a suitable clearing, she sat finally under a nearby brush. She was quiet for the longest while before addressing Hiei.

''Why did you follow me?'' Arlie asked reluctantly, hoping he would be civil in his response. ''I promise I'm not going to run.''

''I believe you. I just have something I wanted to make clear.'' Hiei didn't look at her, instead he seemed to be star-gazing.

Arlie took this time to look at his features and found herself blushing. The fire demon was attractive, a little short but then again, Arlie wasn't the shallow type. Hell, during her upbringing she didn't time to develop crushes. She was constantly looking out and on alert for attacks, for unexpected missiles, not unexpected love notes. Hiei seemed to feel her intense gaze and faced her. He soon found that he didn't have the nerve to look her in the eye. Her eyes had time to adjust to her new safehaven and looked almost normal now. They were a pretty, emerald green and her hair was less messy since Botan was able to get her a few hygiene products and a brush. If it could be fully tamed and less spikey, her hair would be about shoulder-lengthed.

''I'm listening.'' She pressed.

''Hn,'' Why was talking to her suddenly giving him 2 left feet? ''I - With that demon...''

''Oh,'' Arlie looked at the ground. She felt a familiar lump in her throat and her heart sank. ''Neelan. I'm sorry about that. I was trying to keep him preoccupied but it looks like he's changed too much.''

''I seriously doubt you're the one who should be apologizing for _his_ actions.'' Hiei rounded softly. He could smell the salt in her tears that were threatening to form.

''How are you feeling?'' Arlie asked, wiping at her nose with her sleeve. Hiei wasn't expecting that. She was the one upset, but it was his well-being she was concerned about.

''It could've been worse. I'm alive,'' Hiei began to feel unbelievably awkward and added, ''thanks to you.''

''I despise bullies.'' The young witch's eyes narrowed, ''He never used to be like that. I'm not going to let him or beings like him hurt anymore people. I'll die first.''

''You would die for the sake of humans?'' Hiei was shocked at her words. ''Worthless scum that knows nothing but making noise and wallowing in ignorance! Disgusting, greedy, selfish creatures that seek nothing but the world's own self-destruction! If that's how you truly feel, you should do it for more deserving entities.''

Hiei had developed sort of a weak spot for humans when he thought he had found a place to call his own, but when Mukuro had done what she did, he had grown very bitter.

''All life has a right to choose for itself.'' Arlie rounded on him next. She did not raise her voice, nor did she get hostile. She merely stood her ground. ''They have their moments when I get so angry with them, so horrified and disgusted that I want them to hurt just to see if they would finally learn something. But they're also capable of extreme compassion. The love I have seen come from them is undeniably real. I've seen it for myself.''

''I think you've been spending too much time with your angel friends.'' The koorime scoffed.

''Who are _you_ fighting against?''

''What?'' Hiei's heart skipped a beat.

''It's not me _or_ what I stand for that bugs you.'' Arlie was on her feet now, her hands in her pockets and her narrowed eyes magnetized to Hiei's ruby ones. ''Whatever scars you carry you don't have to explain. You obviously have something that's haunting you and you have a hard time trying to deal with it. I don't have to explain myself to anybody because people listen to what they want to hear anyway, but I know what's right to me. I know what feels good to me and protecting life IS that good. Instead of adding to the callousness of this world, I want to neutralize it, even reverse it.''

Hiei hoped it was dark enough to hide the pink tinge that was threatening to darken across his face. How was it that she had hit the very core of the matter without him even saying a word? He made the same expression when Kurama had teased him about saying ''Hot!'' and losing his soul to the nerdy human. She couldn't have been more than a foot away from him and looked at him with such an intensity it was getting difficult to focus.

Hiei didn't know what to say at this point. He had expected to explain he was grateful in his own way about the girl saving him, he would say he would only tolerate her long enough until he found a way to repay that debt, but now... he felt the instinct to be near her. And a tug at his _deeper_ instincts suddenly kicked in. He could smell her now. And her scent was sweet and woodsy, sort of like berries and pine. She was wild. She wasn't like any other human he'd seen. They were too soft, too noisy and obnoxious for his liking, weakened by the fires that first came about during the planet's infancy. Arlie was a fighter. Mukuro was similar in her story: abused, brought up to kill, powerful. But the difference that made Arlie stand out more were her choices. Despite knowing the world's cruelty, from both man and demon, she chose to protect them. Instead of hate, she _loved_ them.

''I know humans aren't your thing,'' Arlie finished, ''but they're mine. And I'm going to do what it takes to make sure they're safe. I won't endanger you or your friends. I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me. I won't ask much from you guys and I'll do what I can to repay you all for your kindness.''

''I-,'' Hiei was going to try to muster what self-control he could. There was something else adding to the heat in the air and it wasn't just his being a fire demon. Or was it? ''I think I'm the one who owes you.''

''For what?'' Arlie's expression went from determination to genuine confusion.

''You directed that demon's attention away from me. If you hadn't,'' Hiei paused realizing he and Arlie were a little too close for comfort, ''I might not be as well as I am right now.''

''Oh,'' Arlie facial expressions softened. She didn't seem as bothered by the closeness as the koorime was. ''It was the right thing to do. I didn't like that someone was hurting.''

Hiei cleared his throat and turned to make his leave. ''That's all I wanted to bring up. I'm grateful to you and when the time comes, I'll repay my debt.''

''Okay...'' Arlie didn't understand why the demon... seemed to be running away.

''Your heart's in the right place.'' Hiei called over his shoulder, ''I actually look forward to seeing how you'll progress.''

And with that, he was gone into the night. Arlie stood there, a pleasant sensation welling deep within her chest. It was the first time someone said they couldn't wait to what good she was capable of, not what bad.

(Whew! This is by far the longest chapter I've done in awhile! :) Hopefully it was as worth to the readers as it was to me.)


	8. Cruel Intentions

(Chapter 8 for all you story lovers! Let me know if there are things I keep missing or forgetting to keep true to the plot of the story!)

Chapter 8

_***Dream***_

_My baby,_

_I never got a chance to tell just what you meant to me. The angel, Micah, had told me of your future and I was unsure of how to cope with it. I apologize for any misunderstanding of my love for you. You are the very symbol of that love. Our clan was deteriorating because of the wickedness in their hearts. They knew nothing of love or devotion. I knew nothing of love or devotion until your father and I met. Two negatives created something positive, something that would reverse the negativity our worlds would create. If your hearing this, I'm already long gone. I have faith in you, for I have seen the true nature of your heart. And I know you will save the future and redeem the history of our name. I leave this world, knowing you are safe and capable of great things. Don't forget me and I beg you... forgive me..._

_Ariana_

**_*End of__ Dream*_**

The next morning, everyone awoke early, ate breakfast and decided they wanted to head into the city for a little shopping. The angels had left for Spirit World for further instructions on their mission and wouldn't be expected to return for a few days. Botan and Keiko suggested asking if Arlie would like to join them, but heard no response when they knocked on her door. Thinking she didn't want to be bothered, they headed out. However, the young witch was just outside, snoozing against a tree, curled into a small ball. Had she been out there the whole night?

''Oh!'' Botan exclaimed, ''There she is!''

Arlie heard footsteps approaching and was on her feet in an instant, taking a few moments to gather her surroundings. She looked rough like the true tomboy she was.

''Hey, are you all right?'' Yusuke called out to her.

Arlie looked at him a bit dazed and confused, all the while not keeping her eyes off the team. She was wary.

''Yeah. I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk outside.'' Her alto voice was unique. It was deep but soft. He could see she was looking at their hands for any weapon or sign of a cruel intention.

Shizuru approached her and patted her head. ''Were you out here all night?''

''Yeah.'' Arlie was surprised but made no move. She seemed to relax better under a female's touch. ''Sorry, I wasn't trying to run. I guess I just stayed out later than expected.''

''Poor thing.'' Keiko walked up to her slowly and asked, ''We were about to head into the city. Would you like to join us?''

''The city?'' It took a moment for Arlie to realize they were offering her to hang out. ''Sure. I mean, if you guys don't mind.''

''Nah, not at all.'' Yusuke gave her a thumbs up.

''You aren't used to to social get-togethers, are you?'' Kuwabara smiled good-naturedly.

''I guess not.'' The witch began wiping the sleepiness out of her eyes and sneezed.

Kurama offered her a small herb. ''Here, this will give you a little energy. It'll also boost your immune system to help fight off a soon-to-be cold.''

Arlie hesitantly took it from the fox and nibbled on it. There was a small silence then Arlie spoke up.

''I want to thank you for tolerating me so far. I won't be a burden. I intend to pay you all back for letting me stay.''

''Oh, don't be ridiculous!'' Botan chirped, ''It's our pleasure! You're not a burden, at all!''

''Once Micah and the other two get back, we'd like to know more about this training they got for ya'! Not to mention, to see what you got!'' Yusuke grinned mischieviously. ''I mean, training with angels? These guys must be beasts!''

Arlie smiled sheepishly. She wasn't used to encouragement. As she gave a look at the faces she had in front of her, she felt another presence somewhere in the trees watching them. Once pinpointing the source, she pointed at a distant canopy.

''Someone's there.''

Everyone looked to where she pointed. A small, dark figure, who had blended perfectly with its surroundings unnoticed, soon leaped down and landed with ease onto the ground. It was Hiei, looking as foreboding and distant as usual.

''Whoa!'' Kuwabara said aloud, ''How the heck did you know he was there?''

''I don't know.'' Arlie shrugged. ''Something told me someone was watching us.''

''That's nothing meager.'' Kurama smiled, quite impressed by the witches instincts. Hiei had been pretty far off and usually he's the only one who notices when the koorime decides to drop in unexpectedly. ''You detected his energy before I could and the distance he was at only acknowledges just where your fighting level may be.''

''Hey, Hiei!'' Yusuke called out. ''Wanna come with us? Just for old times sake! It's better than standing around here all day!''

Hiei covered the distance between them within minutes and stopped a few yards away from the group.

''For what?'' Hiei asked bluntly. He glanced at Arlie before even looking at the others. ''Just to watch you all try on pretty little outfits and get lost in the crowd? I think I'll pass.''

''There's also a festival going on tonight just in the middle of town.'' Kurama pointed out. ''Why don't you join us, Hiei? When was the last time you let yourself relax. I'm sure it would be a nice break from Makai.''

''Hn,'' The forbidden child was dwelling on this for a minute. ''Are you sure that's a good idea? A dangerous breed of demon is on the attack for the girl we're supposed to be protecting and has connections throughout the entire city. I don't think sending her out in the the open is the wisest choice.''

_We?''_, Yusuke smirked, ''So you finally want in on this?''

The koorime gritted his teeth. He despised games.

''Haha! Relax, Hiei!'' Yusuke patted him on the back. ''I'm retired from this Spirit Detective gig but I couldn't help but get involved, too. This girl hasn't known too much on the positive side. Besides, with the swamp gone as a major safehaven and gateway, finding loopholes will take the Brogans some time.''

''Yeah, '' Kuwabara cut in, ''I think it'd be good for Arlie to get out and about for a little bit. Death and creepiness is all she's known.''

''What's at a festival?'' Arlie asked, announcing the very fact that the girl knew nothing of pleasureable past-times.

''Sheesh!'' Kuwabara exclaimed, ''You gotta get out more often! But don't worry! We'll show you!''

''Oh, you'll love it!'' Botan beamed, grabbing onto Arlie's hand, ''It has food stands, games for people to try, little rides here and there! I think you'll definitely enjoy yourself! Just let me freshen you up real quick!''

With that, Botan whipped out a comb and gave Arlie's hair a little brushing, dusted off whatever grass and leaves were on the girl's backside and gave her a piece of gum. Arlie looked amused at the grooming.

''I've never been to a festival myself.'' Yukina said kindly to Arlie. ''So it'll be nice to have someone else there that's also new to the experience.'' Arlie smiled back as the ice maiden plucked a stray grass strand from the witch's hair. Hiei watched this silently.

This was how Arlie familiarized herself with people. Her mother used to do social grooming whenever they spent time together as a way to display affection. It was a familiar and nice gesture she felt that came from the females. In response, Arlie dusted off what lint she saw on Botan's shirt and Yukina's kimono.

''That was so sweet of you!'' Botan's smile beamed wider.

''Fine.'' Hiei said finally, ''I'll go.''

''All right!'' Yusuke said, slapping Hiei on the back. ''Let's go, then!''

With that, the group set off to town. Hiei made sure to stick as close to Arlie as possible without trying to be obvious. But too late. The yoko had detected a scent that was all too recognizable for demons, and it occurred whenever Hiei was near a certain someone. He would say nothing for now and he would ask Hiei when the time was right.

Upon reaching the city, Arlie was like a new puppy wagging its tail and running through a field of flowers. She was curious of everything! She wanted to learn! The group was sure to point out every little thing and all the ruckus from workers getting ready for the festival. Sometimes she tended to wander too far off in which the group had to keep a better watch out for her. She was into everything! Eventually, Hiei was voluntolled as her personal baby-sitter for these situations. He didn't seem to mind too much. He found her curiousity sort of... endearing. The open world was so NEW to her. Every experience, every sound, every smell was unfamiliar and she watched happily whenever something entertained her. She wouldn't touch or intervene unless she was asked to do so, she merely observed. The world had so much to offer.

Hiei watched as Arlie busied her at a souvenir shop, pointing out a few bracelets she wanted to purchase. The others were in the same shop, looking around at different items. He made sure to keep near her specifically. He was satisfied with just this until he felt a voice enter his thoughts.

**'I guess even _your_ instincts can affect you when the right person comes along.'**

It was Kurama.

**'I don't know what you're talking about.'**

**'Oh, come now, Hiei. I detected pheromones back at the temple. Your scent was stronger than usual and only came about when you were near Arlie.'**

Kurama was observing the two at the end of the store. He saw a slight pink tinge on Hiei's cheeks when he brought up how obvious Hiei was being in following the girl.

**'Not to mention you won't leave her side. What ever happened to - ?'**

**'Drop it, Kurama.'** Hiei warned.

**'Ah, I see. But what's attracted you to the girl, then?'**

Hiei paused for a minute before answering, **'I- I felt something.'**

**'Something?'**

**'Something... just made sense. I felt a bond.'**

**'I'm happy for you, Hiei.'**

**'I'm not.'**

**'But why?'**

**'I don't want this, Fox. Everyone else... Finding a mate? Marking for life? Feelings are a human thing.'**

**'If you really believed that, then why do you refuse to give her space? In the first few stages of mating, it's our instinct to keep near a chosen partner so that rivals know to steer clear. The only thing that's missing is that you're not physically scenting her. Not yet, anyway. I wonder just how you'll fair when mating season comes along.'**

Hiei didn't respond.

**'You're not giving demons enough credit, Hiei. We're just as capable of falling in love as the next human.'**

**'Love isn't real.'**

**'Love IS real. Nothing can exist without its opposite. Happiness with sorrow, dark and light... love and hate.'**

**'I didn't peg you as the philosopher type.'**

**'No, but I am a feeling being... just like you.'**

**'Hn.'** Hiei was quiet for the longest while.

**'Has the girl touched you, yet? Remember, she has the capability of reading intentions. But when you do it, you can also read hers. Try it out and see what hers are like. I doubt they'll be anything like Mukuro's. Try talking to Yusuke about his view on this whenever you're ready.'**

Kurama broke the connection and Hiei was left to his thoughts. If he offered his intentions to Arlie, he'd be vulnerable and open. He'd be leaving himself open for Arlie to pick through and see into him. He really didn't appreciate that notion. And talking to the ex-detective about something like this? But he had to give Yusuke his dues, he wasn't just a school-kid punk anymore. He was wiser and more level-headed now. And if Kurama suggested something, it was usually the better option. He respected the yoko's sense of judgement. He gave an inward sigh as the group decided to move onward and do a little clothes shopping. This would have to wait.

* * *

It was evening now. The Reikai Tentai and the remainder of the group was back at the temple and getting dressed for the festival. The girls were all done with their traditional kimonos: Botan's was a bright purple, Shizuru's was a dark blue, Yukina's was light pink and Keiko's was a pale yellow. All the girls were ready, save one - Arlie, who was determined to discover the trick to the kimono. It was almost an hour before the females realized she as struggling and offered to help.

''I've never worn one of these before.'' Arlie was happy that at least they were getting somewhere now.

''It's really simple.'' Botan was as cheerful as usual, ''The trick is to think origami!''

''You look beautiful!'' Yukina gasped. Although they knew of Arlie's hispanic origins, she could have easily passed for someone of a far Eastern descent.

''Were you never allowed to leave that swamp?'' Shizuru finished the sash that went around Arlie's waist.

''Well,'' Arlie looked down, ''whenever we did leave somewhere, it was to get sacrifices... for the Brogans.''

The girls fidgeted. They didn't mean to bring up Arlie's past. Arlie continued.

''We used portals to go all over the world, making ties with other demons, other clans, etc. It was always business, and the visits weren't for anything good. The next time I go somewhere in the world, I would like it to be for a simple vacation. I'm sorry for my family's history. I want to change it.''

''And you'll do just that!'' Botan exclaimed, getting emotional as certain scenes from Arlies video played in her mind, ''You deserve a break!''

''You bet! Come on! Let's go see how the guys are doing!'' Keiko suggested, eager to get their minds set on something pleasant.

Kurama was already in his light green kimono with simple bamboo designs, as was Kuwabara in his bluish-gray one. Yusuke was just messing with his and had a blue and white striped design, and Hiei didn't know what to do with his own kimono.

''Oh, just look at you!'' Keiko and Botan went to help Yusuke. Arlie spotted Hiei off to the side.

''Do you need help?'' she asked him.

''I don't intend on wearing one for tonight.'' Was the response.

''Why not?''

''I'm not the 'festive' type.''

''Maybe putting it on could get you in the 'festive' mood.'' Arlie suggested, picking his kimono off the ground. She closed the distance between them and brushed something off his cloak. Was she trying to groom him? Hiei eyed her carefully. If she got too close, it would be hard to focus on the festival. Not to mention if she made skin contact, she could see some very private issues going on within him. He chastised himself inwardly. He was Hiei Jaganshi! He had better self-control than this!

''I don't think that would be a good idea.'' Hiei was suddenly feeling very hot. Then another voice stepped in.

''Hiei,'' Kurama said slyly, seeming to come from nowhere, ''Let Arlie help you. I'm sure she knows what she's doing.''

Hiei growled under his breath at the fox. Kurama gave him an innocent look then turned to Kuwabara for conversation.

''It's easy.'' Arlie grinned, her deep voice soothing him. ''It's like origami.''

Hiei was hesitant. He looked as best he could into her eyes, hoping he wouldn't give away too much of his discomfort. Those eyes were sad but they were anything but harsh. They were deep and intense, bright, both with passion and compassion. The girl before him was beautiful and with the way she carried herself she didn't even know it. Finally, Hiei gave in. He timidly removed his cloak and placed it on a nearby chair.

She put her arms around him as though to give him a hug, in which Hiei froze, but then he saw she was putting on the kimono over his shoulders. She wasn't in the least bit bothered by his bare chest.

**'How many men has she seen naked?'** Hiei thought to himself. And then... he felt it. Her hand on his chest to keep in place one fold of the kimono while the other was wrapping the other side over it. Her hand remained there, flesh touching flesh. She stopped suddenly, seeming very much like an animal that had caught the scent of one of its own nearby. Her eyes were flickering.

He felt it, an electric tingling shooting from his chest into his whole body. Oh, Kami... Hiei was nervous and his breathing was beginning to hasten. Reading thoughts were NOT the same as reading intentions. Intentions were based on feeling! And he _felt_ her heartbeat, steady and strong. Then he felt... warmth? She was studying his face, looking very much at ease and relaxed. The feeling he was getting from her was... courageousness, loyalty and stength. She had no desire to harm another creature, unless a fight called to do so. She was doting and affectionate, and she had such a stong will! When she looked at someone or something, it was with no ego, no sense of self, instead she looked upon that being with a sense of familiarity, as if she _felt_ that very being was an extension of her, that she and the world around her were all connected. The world was something that needed to be protected because they were all alike in every way. She _lived_ for them. Her very purpose was for that of all the world. Her heart swelled whenever she felt this desire to protect, very much like a knight in shining armor. It was powerful, enlightening, passionate and full of what could very well be called _love_...

Love in her definition was something to be taken seriously. It manifested itself to him as a void in her being - a hungry, aching, yearning void that clamoured to be filled. It was a pain and an unrest; and it received easement only by the protection of another. At such times love was joy to her, a wild, keen-thrilling satisfaction. In spite of himself and all the pricking warnings of his instinct, Hiei began to have confidence in her touch. He had a feeling of security that was belied by all his experience with mankind. He could feel she was unafraid of him. She wanted to learn about him. It was a torment, this hand that touched him and violated his instinct. He could not forget in a day all the evil that had been wrought him at the hands of others. But her touch was different. It was a confidence-inspiring and caressing touch.

Hiei was trembling and he was grateful that the kimono hid most of this. He wondered what she was picking up on him. He was positive she could feel his nervousness, his sense of vulnerability. She had a strong mind and carried the desire to guide those who have lost their way. And that's what she did, she was guiding through, gently nudging to show her presence was there within him and it was non-threatening. Her touch into his will was very gentle, almost like she was picking through stones along the beach, searching for little details. It wasn't invading or aggressive. It was calming. He could almost sense that she was asking for permission to sift through his feelings. Oh, Gods, she was a curious creature! But he could sense she would not trespass within his being, unless she was allowed to look deeper within him. Mukuro was nothing like this! He found that he preferred Arlie's touch. He remembered that that had been the trade when Arlie had cast the spell upon herself. She had asked to see what others were intending, but they were allowed to see into her, too. She could feel another's pain, their suffering... that was the price.

At last, the forbidden child loosened up a bit, realizing she was pulling back. She finished folding his kimono and tightened the sash.

''See?'' Arlie said, her expression was unreadable but her eyes were soft. ''No harm done.'' She then pulled back to join the others. Hiei just stood there, mezmerized at what had just happened.

''How did it go?'' Kurama stepped up cautiously, ready to dodge any sign of a flinging missile. Hiei avoided his gaze.

''You said she could read intentions?''

''Yes. Why? What happened?''

''I'm almost positive she just looked into my soul.''

Kurama was intrigued now.

''Are you all right?''

''I'm...,'' Hiei still watched as Arlie and Yukina laughed at yet another one of Kuwabara's mishaps. He had tripped over his own kimono, ''I'm fine.''

''How was it?'' Kurama wanted to make sure his friend was truly as well as he said he was.

''She doesn't have a sense of ego.''

''What?''

Hiei said nothing more and sat on the nearest window sill, waiting for the time to leave. Kurama was left at the same spot staring at the little demon. Finally, the group was ready and they headed out to the city for the second time today.

Lights were dazzling, smells of all sorts, fireworks were getting ready to sound off and Arlie was taking it all in. Never had she seen such a sight. The group watched her in satisfaction, seeing as how this was her first time at an event like this. She took nothing for granted.

They tried out shooting games, which Arlie seemed to be an expert on, and she won almost six little stuffed animals. She handed someone each within their circle a gift with every prize she won. Hiei was impressed with her marksmenship. The crew had settled to grab a bite to eat once Arlie mentioned that she was hungry. It would be her first meal all day but she didn't tell them that.

''Daaaamn!'' Yusuke looked surprised, ''I'm glad you're on our side! If you knew the Spirit Gun, I'd be toast!''

Arlie felt pretty damn proud of herself but asked, ''What's a Spirit Gun?''

''Oh, it's my spirit weapon I used to use against bad guys. I think I can still do it, just not here.'' Yusuke chuckled.

''Hey, Arlie.'' Kuwabara blurted, ''Just what are all your powers?''

''Like what?''

''Well, we know you can will your art to life,'' Kurama joined, ''We know about your touch.'' He gave a little glance at Hiei and the koorime squinted at him. ''But what is the true power of the portal to The Realm of Darkness?''

Everyone looked at her and she thought of her words carefully.

''I'm a contradiction.'' She started. ''All throughout my clan's history, they have known only hate and taking life. My parents didn't expect to fall in love. They didn't know what love was and I was created out of that love. My mother figured what it was, although my father refused to acknowledge it for years.''

The team sympathized with her. Whoever saw the video begin to replay images they could remember over and over.

''I wasn't meant to be this way. I was, literally, bred to be a killing machine, meant to birth a race of creatures that would kill and destroy everything in sight. I wasn't meant to have a soul. They needed a human since humans can reach the Realm of Darkness. But I'm not like my family. I didn't choose hate. 'Two negatives made a positive', is how Micah put it. I was a contradiction to what was supposed to happen and because of that I'm at a delicate process right now. I'm a black hole waiting to happen, something that could eradicate existence as it is now. The more evil tries to temper with my nature, the more pressure that could give way to the black hole expanding. The more good influences me, the less likely I am to expand and the more likely I am to transform into the portal I'm supposed to become. If I combust after I transform into the portal, then I stop existing so that the Realm will be safe. Sort of like a self-destruct button. If I combust before I transform then I, myself, can be dangerous for the world's existence. Neelan didn't want me to combust, yet, until we mated. Once my soul would open, our young could easily access the Realm and do what they pleased. He doesn't want me transforming, either because then that means I can't be used to open for them at will.''

No one said a word just yet.

''My powers are like any other human who can use spirit energy. I was just a little more blessed in strength and gifts.''

''Well, that bites.'' Yusuke said finally, causing the group to sweat-drop, but then he added, ''But I know I speak for everyone when I say we're grateful that your on our side. You have a big heart.''

At that point, something shifted in the air.

''Doesn't she, though?'' A cold, unfeeling voice went up in the air. Arlie was ready. In a flash, she was gone and holding a blade at a man's throat, eyes blazing and giving a blood-curdling snarl.

The man was wearing all black, had a large, black overcoat, skin as pale as the moon, white shoulder-lengthed hair straying over his face, and a black top hate. Yusuke could almost swear he'd seen him before!

''That's Talan!'' Botan gasped, her hands flying to her face in horror.

''Who?'' Yusuke was braced for whatever would happen.

Kurama was bristling, also. ''He's from the video! He's the Brogan's top assassin!''

They knew the Brogan's breed of demon were different in their complexion and build. Talan was not of their breed but apparently he was of use to them. Yusuke watched as Arlie stood menacingly, canines bared, eyes narrowed harshly. He wondered if maybe she had any hidden demon blood in her family tree. She could easily pass for one!

''Don't worry.'' Talan didn't move but he didn't refrain from being a smart-ass, either. ''I'm not here to cause trouble... yet. I was just wanting to drop in to see how our... precious cargo... was doing.''

''I don't belong to you!'' Arlie snarled. ''I don't belong to any of you anymore!''

''You can't stay hidden forever.'' Talan was grinning maliciously, revealing fangs. ''If Brogan blood isn't what you want, maybe something you're more acquainted with is.''

Yusuke remembered that part of the video, when Talan had taken advantage of Arlie as a child. Apparently, so did Hiei and the forbidden child was at Talan's jaw in an instant. BAM! A mighty blow actually turned Talan's head to the side, leaving a mark, but the pale demon neither moved from his spot nor flinched. He turned slowly to look at Hiei, who unsheathed his sword and aimed it at his face.

''Get out!'' Hiei stood between him and a worried Arlie, his spirit energy glowing violently. It was a wonder why no one had seen them, yet. But they were at the secluded part of the festival, so their actions remained unnoticed.

''When the time comes, you'll be the first on my list.'' Talan hissed. He didn't seem to want to fight with so many humans close by, either. ''I've brought a message from Neelan, Child.'' Talan looked at Arlie warningly. ''He says to not worry, he'll find a way to you. In about six months, the world will know true pain.''

Talan was gone and Arlie was shivering. Six months?

''Arlie!'' Yusuke called to her, running to her side. ''Are you ok?''

''Six months.'' She repeated. ''Why six months?''

''Let's get you back to the temple.'' Shizuru and Yukina guided the girl away, with Hiei right at her side.

The koorime was shaking from anger. If Talan wants a fight, in six months he'll get one. Hiei reached into Arlie's consciousness with his own and said, **'You have very powerful allies here for you. Don't give him another thought. He's not worth it.'**

Arlie looked at him and smiled warmly. The little demon had defended her and she felt her heart swell. She couldn't wait until Micah returned. She needed to start training... and soon!

(Oooohh, Hiei's feeling the sparks! Haha, I'm getting excited myself. I love a good romance novel but Im trying to remain true to all the characters! Any input that you would like to see happen is welcome, but I must remain true to the original plot I have for this story! Jokes, funny situations, awkward moments or outrageous, unlikely fun are some key suggestions I would appreciate greatly!)


	9. Don't hold back!

**(A/N**: One of the first things I noticed with certain stories is that I wonder how long they're going to be, especially if the author doesn't keep up with a certain flow. So I just wanted to give everyone a head's up this story will be a work-in-progress and I don't plan on doing more than 20 chapters.

If it should go over the promised amount, I'll make it well worth your while, believe me. I need reviews though to let me know how you think it's going so far. Thank you and Namaste! :3**)**

Chapter 9

It was after midnight and Arlie was yet again, awake. That infernal clock was still ticking and she merely watched. After getting back to the temple, the group had apologized to Arlie for taking her out so soon but she said she was glad they did. She wasn't going to let someone like Talan get the better of her. In fact, she agreed to go out on a night of the town with the group if they wanted to this week. They were surprised but agreed if that's what she truly wanted. They all decided to part ways for the night, each going to their own homes and promised to be back the next day. Yukina lived at the temple now to tend to it, but since Botan was given an extended vacation so that she could help with Yusuke's case, she took up residence within the temple, as well. Although Yusuke was retired, he had to temporarily assume his old duties since this was indeed a unique case. He and Kuwabara agreed to stay in the temple for a little while.

Arlie was alone now in her room. At last, the absence of her mother struck its blow, and that dreadful pang of anguish seeped in. There was no one here from that time and place. As grateful as she was for that, she had lost a very important confidant, the only one who had anything to do with showing affection to her from the time she could remember. The darkness was gone, but she paid a heavy price, yet again. She bit back tears that wanted to flow, and deciding the night was right for it she decided to go outside for another stroll. She was in a pair of black knee-high shorts, a gray tank top (*gasp!* it's not black?) and a black jean-jacket over it. This time, she grabbed her bag of drawings.

Her tears flowed freely now as she walked through the woods, but she remained silent. The horror that she had known all her life - the blood, the bodies, the constant struggle to survive - she wanted it gone forever. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes when she felt a familiar presence in the shadows just ahead of her.

''Another moonlit walk?'' asked a very husky voice, Hiei's normal eyes glowing slightly behind the silhouette of a big tree. ''Don't tell me you're really trying to run this time.''

He stepped out of the shadows and stood just a couple of feet in front of her, his wary gaze not leaving hers. She sniffled again. A look of slight indignation came across her features.

''I'm not running,'' she said, a little offended, ''not from him.''

She then felt a certain fondness upon remembering what the little demon had done for her.

''Thank you for today. Whatever your reasons were, I appreciate you stepping up like that.''

''I owe a debt so I'm doing what I can to repay it.'' said Hiei harshly. Arlie froze. ''Nothing more.''

It was her years of experience with demons that made her throw up her guard. Hiei's tone was anything but friendly, and she knew that if you didn't know the reason why a demon was mad, you damn well better make sure you're prepared to find out.

''What's with you?'' She asked, frowning.

''With me?'' repeated Hiei.

''Just earlier today everything was fine, but now something's gotten under your skin.''

Hiei said nothing, but Arlie didn't stop there.

''I feel like I'm about to get back-handed for something I didn't do.'' She made sure she uttered every word carefully. ''If there's something you want to say to me, then say it. I'm pretty sure I can handle it. I don't know what I did to you, but whatever it is you gotta tell me before you try to give me the evil eye.''

Arlie made a move to walk past him but Hiei blocked her path again. Uncertainty crept up and her heart quickened. He wasn't trying to pick a fight, was he? She took a good look at him. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face and his eyes were hard and unfeeling. Arlie remembered their moment together, when she read into him. This demon had some scars on his heart, but she did not press too deep in the matter to find out with what. If he was angry, she got the feeling that it wasn't with her.

''What's wrong?'' said Arlie warily. Hiei twitched slighty. His encounter with Talan had awoken a dormant instinct within him. He had never felt this way with Mukuro. He never got the chance to experience this part of the mating process. A trespasser had shown clear signs of a threat to the partner his instincts had chosen, and something within was telling him to keep her close by... It was painful. The urges his body was giving him were getting difficult to calm.

He had done the first step of the mating process, he had shown signs of keeping Arlie near. Usually, this was to show the other party the demon doing this was interested. If the other party responded by doing the same thing then the next step was... scenting. This would act as a temporary mark in order to let other demons know that this party was already taken. Arlie had taken a liking to Hiei, as well, but she wasn't fully aware of it. When she had offered to help him to get dressed for the festival, it made Hiei's instincts cry out! She willingly kept near _him_! Successful matings usually ended in marking for life.

The look on Arlie's face was priceless. It had just dawned on her that Hiei might be undergoing a certain process. When demons owe a debt, they bond themselves to that particular person until the debt is paid off, whether it be a human or another demon. And vice versa, if a human owes a debt to a demon, that demon will bond them until the debt is done. It's so that they are able to track one another. But in order to complete the process, one will require blood. It's an instinct, and she knew fighting any instinct was a painful thing to a demon. But what she thought Hiei was trying to do was SO NOT what was going on right now.

''Are you feeling ok?'' she said, her eyebrows high on her forehead.

Hiei twitched again and through gritted teeth, said. ''Why are you out right now?''

''Actually,'' she started cautiously, ''I was going to go for a little flight.''

''Flight?'' Hiei cocked an eyebrow.

The young woman pulled out a particular drawing from her top breast pocket and held it up.

''Now I see. One of your creations?'' He managed to squeeze out.

''Yeah.'' said Arlie, studying the koorime carefully. ''Do you need anything?''

Hiei didn't know how to respond so he remained silent, not leaving her gaze.

''Here.'' Arlie pulled out a hidden blade from her cuff, causing the demon to flinch. He didn't know what she was planning to do. This blade was blessed with magic, and would scorch any demon's flesh upon contact while it cut. But for her, it acted as a normal blade. She pulled up her sleeve and Hiei saw a number of scars along her wrists from being shackled and multiple burns.

''What are you doing?'' Hiei asked, unsure about where this was heading.

''Well,'' she sighed. ''Technically, you're bonded to me since you said you owe me a debt, right? It's not official until blood is offered so you can keep track of me.''

It was Hiei's turn to look at her wide-eyed, a light flush on his face. He had forgotten that bond. A much more pressing bond had made itself known and overpowered this one. He was also amazed at how easily she was willing to harm herself for him.

''That's not nece-''

''Well, apparently it is.'' Arlie interrupted, giving him a look. ''I can see it on you. You're struggling.''

With that, she gave a quick cut along her arm and offered it to him. Hiei smelled the blood that began to ooze out and he licked his lips. He took her arm and began to lap up the blood as gently as he could, making little growls and grunts, his demon instincts subsiding slightly. He was inches from the female and it seemed to do his nature some justice. Once he was done, he could feel the bond that had already been between them click further into place. He could sense her whereabouts as though he had a radar within his mind. He felt better, but not by much. Another instinct was pressing to be heard and just had to be satisfied.

''I just wanted to take a quick spin around the area,'' She assured him, making a quick bandage to wrap around her arm, ''then I'll head back to bed. I promise.''

Hiei felt a sharp, harsh pull on his heartstrings as red orbs met green ones.

''Don't make promises you can't keep.'' He said stoically, pushing past her - _hard_ - with his hands in his cloak pockets. He felt Arlie's angry energy shoot out past him, burning a nearby underbrush.

''What makes you think I'll break mine?'' Pride and stubborness were in those blazing green eyes, earning her a look from the demon with an indescribable emotion on his face. Although she knew he was a demon, it still offended her a little that he was being rude.

She took the drawing in her hand and flung it into the air while chanting a quick two-worded spell. And then a quick breeze whizzed by and a large, winged silhouette took form. It had the wings of a swan, the body and tail were long and sleak like that of a cat, a crown of feathers, very much shaped like a traditional Native-American headdress along its forehead going down its neck. The feathers proceeded from large to small, and its face was wolf-like with yellow eyes. It stood about 16 ft tall, was about 20 ft long (not including the feathers at the end of the tail) with a 22 ft wingspan. Hiei watched eagerly. This girl was full of surprises.

Arlie climbed on and then looked at him.

''I'll be back before long.'' And then the beast gave a mighty bellow before soaring into the air high above the trees.

Hiei watched her form fade above the clouds before deciding he should circle the perimeter. He was disappointed in himself. He hated how weak he was being in this. He thought he had learned his lesson but this female was nothing like the one before. He thought he knew what to expect. Despite his recent experiences, Arlie was inspiring a little confidence in him. What she didn't know was that when he had brushed past her, he _scented_ her, as a mark to other demons that she was taken. Was he really that desperate to fall for something like this? He defended her today because he had a debt to pay. That's it! That's all there was to it and he would force himself to stick by it.

His intincts had died down now, satisfied with the demon. He didn't understand it. With Mukuro breaking his heart, he never thought it could be repaired. Once he felt what he did when he met Arlie, this sense of peace fell over him and he saw nothing but the possibility of winning her. Something clicked when they met! His instincts never acted this way with Mukuro. Perhaps Mukuro wasn't the one he was supposed to bond to. He shook his head at the thought. He would just play along for now.

As hard as he would try not to, she, his past and his sister was all he dreamt about that night...

* * *

''GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'' went Kuwabara as he walked into the living room. ''What is that thing!?''

It was early next morning and Kuwabara had awoke to use the bathroom. As soon as he walked into the den, he saw a large winged being, sitting docilely right in the center and yawning.

''What the hell!?'' Yusuke exclaimed, rushing in. ''At first, I thought it was Puu!''

''Actually,'' Arlie stepped in bashfully, standing in front of her creation, ''His name is Barbados.''

She patted Barbados on the head, who in turn wagged his feathered tail, pleased to see his creator. ''I went for a little flight last night and I didn't want to send him back to the drawing, yet. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.''

Kurama chose that moment to step in through the front door and laughed at the sight. ''I heard the shouts from outside. Well, he certainly wasn't what we were expecting to see first thing in the morning.''

''Is everything all ri - Gah!'' Botan shouted as she and Yukina came into the room. ''Oh, my! He's a beauty!''

''Can I pet him?'' asked Yusuke, tentatively reaching for Barbados' snout, who in turn looked at him with what seemed to be amusement.

''Sure. He's harmless. All my creatures are, unless I design them to be otherwise.''

''Aw, he ain't so bad.'' the orange-haired goofball had quickly gotten over his surprise and went to pet Barbados, as well. Barbados took a special liking to Kuwabara and gave him a big, sloppy lick of his tongue. ''It's like having a big dog in the house.''

''I thought you were a cat person.'' Yusuke teased.

''Shut up, Urameshi!'' Kuwabara shouted. ''It doesn't mean I can't like other animals!''

Everybody laughed. Kurama then paused, he had caught something. He looked at Arlie, something was different about her. He sniffed the air, again, then his eyebrows lifted slightly.

''Well, that escalated quickly.'' he chuckled.

''Huh?'' Arlie looked at him, wondering why he was giving her a knowing glance.

''It seems Hiei doesn't even have to be here in order to get his point across.''

''I'm sorry. I don't understand.''

Kurama had to catch himself. The girl had absolutely no clue what he was referring to. **Ohhhh**... Hiei had been sneaky in this. He must've gotten close enough to scent the girl without her even being aware. And judging from Arlie's personality, she probably didn't think anything of it. She had actually calmed down since she had met the group. They were of no threat so she found it in her to relax now in their presence. Not to mention, he could've sworn he detected an added protective barrier around the temple to ward off outsiders. The energy was like a thumbprint, he could detect who left it and he figured the fire demon had done it to protect his sister. But it made more sense considering Hiei's pheromone level had also risen, leaving an even stronger scent along the perimeter. The koorime was also protecting his interests.

''It's all right.'' Kurama sweat-dropped and giving a dismissive wave of his hand. It'd be best to talk to Hiei about this later. ''I was referring to a certain 3-eyed demon of ours that likes to come and go as he pleases. He's a little complex.''

Arlie scoffed in agreement. ''You're telling me.''

Kurama gave a friendly smile. ''I'm sure he means well. Don't let his attitude fool you. Even Hiei, as complex as they may be, has his civil moments.''

''Speaking of the half-pint,'' said Kuwabara, trying to gently push away a very energetic Barbados, ''what's he been up to? I had a funny feeling he was going around Genkai's temple last night. I could feel him using his energy.''

Kurama's sweat-drop grew bigger. Oh, boy.

''Oh, speak of the devil,'' said Yusuke, who felt a distinct presence approaching the open window sill from the outside.

In the quickest of flashes, the Jagan master was leaping through the window and landed gracefully on his feet.

''What's up, doc?'' said Yusuke cheerfully, who was now trying to get Barbados from giving him too many kisses.

Hiei didn't even get a chance to answer.

''Hey,'' said Arlie quietly, who started to look around, ''do you guys feel that?''

''Yeah.'' Yusuke tried to get a better feel of a new power outside. It was light and... heavenly!

''Our guests are back a little early.'' said Hiei quietly, still a little disheartened about the powers that were descending onto the Temple grounds. He had detected the angels once they had crossed his barrier and scooted his way toward Arlie, who had raced to the window to peer outside. Then, one by one they came, descending with wings outstretched, lightly fluttering to allow them a soft landing. Micah, Colopariton and Gazardiel had returned. The group rushed outside to greet them, followed by an enthusiastic Barbados.

''Howdy.'' said Micah, bracing to catch Arlie's big hug, his wings openly stretching in response. Hiei bubbled inwardly at this, but remained stony in his features. Colopariton patted Kuwabara on the back in salutations and Gazardiel greeted Botan cheerily. Yukina gave a polite bow but could not approach any closer than a few yards, as the same with Hiei. Weaker demons than the Draconums could not approach the angels as boldly as they.

Micah put Arlie down from his embrace and patted her head. He twitched briefly once he felt something about the girl. A look of realization came on his face and to Hiei's horror, the angel's deep-blue eyes flickered in his direction. Kurama caught this, too, and tensed in sympathy. He wondered if the angel would be angry with this later.

''Right on schedule.'' said Micah thoughtfully, but then acknowledged the whole group. ''Well, tomorrow we start.''

''What are we going to do?'' Arlie asked curiously. Training wasn't anything new to her but the type of training that would be involved was something she didn't want to be caught off guard about.

''We're going to start on your spirit form.'' Micah smiled. ''Your true form. This is the form you'll take once you awaken the ability to do so.''

''Would it be alright if we watched?'' asked Yusuke hopefully.

''Of course.'' The angel responded. ''I don't see why not.''

''Actually, Kuwabara,'' said Colopariton, ''I have something I want to give _you_.''

''Huh?'' said Kuwabara, his eyes wide. ''For me?''

The angel held out a hand as energy manifested into a long shape. It solidified and it appeared as a normal sword. He handed the hilt to Kuwabara.

''Oh, wow!'' said Kuwabara, careful in taking firm grip on the new weapon. ''What's this for?''

''As your personal guardian, it's my job to make sure you're well-equipped for the tasks ahead.''

''Say what!?'' exclaimed Kuwabara excitedly. ''You mean you're my personal guardian angel!?''

''Well that's no fair!'' said Yusuke, a little disappointed in the turn of events. ''I'm still considered human, aren't I?''

Micah's sincere laughter filled the air.

''Don't worry, Yusuke.'' He said. ''You'll meet your guardian soon enough.''

Yusuke sweat-dropped. ''Is that a foreshadowing?''

''No, no!'' said Micah, laughing a little more. ''I mean, we have a couple more of our crew that's supposed to come within the next couple of days. One for you, and since technically Kurama is considered part human, he gets one for this mission, also.''

Everyone but Hiei were happy with that.

''Sweet! What's mine like!?'' the detective was excited.

''Haha! He's a lot like you. Very bold, determined _and_ opinionated.''

Yusuke grinned widely and Kuwabara was still looking over the sword.

''What kinda training do you want me to do?'' asked Kuwabara with genuine concern.

''Well, since I'm the Angel of Liberation, I give this weapon to _you_. I have looked into your heart and you're very noble, Kuwabara.'' Said Colopariton as he praised his human. ''You are a protector of good. This sword,'' he pointed at the weapon, ''is an extension of you. It's very much as alive as you are and picks up on your emotions and, in essence, bonds to you. It's blessed and will scorch any demon it cuts into ashes. You will play a big part in this mission. I'll help you master it.''

''Whoa.'' was all the orange-haired teenager could say.

Everyone was enjoying the angels return, save Hiei, who felt conflicted. He had said nothing the entire time and grew concerned with the fact that getting to Arlie now would be tougher than it was before. It was also bugging him that the angel was almost acting as a force-field, making it difficult to get to _his_ female. Hiei didn't even hide it to himself that he was being possessive. He didn't realize though that he was showing signs of aggression. Before he even knew it, he was stepping closer, his instincts tugging at him, telling him that this being wasn't something he should be near, but he continued onward slowly. No one seemed to pay him any mind. He was bristling, growling under his breath, his energy was starting to flicker, his mind foggy. He was almost feral. Someone was trying to come between him and his future choice of mate and that meant war!

Micah suddenly stopped smiling and looked at Hiei, clearly catching what the demon was up to. Hiei froze, coming to his senses. What the _hell_ was he doing!? Kurama was watching, shocked at Hiei's boldness and ushered his way to grab the back of the koorime's collar, dragging him back a feet yards.

Yusuke and everybody else paid no mind since Barbados had decided to stand on his hind legs and bellow loudly, making his presence known at last to the angels. He was responding to the good he felt within them, and it had welled so deep within that the mighty beast felt the need to express it. He reminded everybody of a wolf/swan/dragon-mix. The angels were pleased.

However, Micah decided to throw one last look to Hiei before the group decided to go inside. Hiei was making the same expression he had made at the Dark Tournament when Yusuke beat the crap out of Kuwabara for faking his death. **Shiiiit**...

Kurama stayed behind with Hiei.

''That could've gone better.'' said the yoko uneasily.

''I have no idea why I did that.'' said Hiei in response, still watching the group go inside the temple gates.

''I know why.'' The fox stepped in front of his line of sight. ''Hiei, you're not playing fair.''

''What?''

''You've scented the girl and she doesn't even know you've considered her as a mating choice.''

Hiei glared and stubbornly said, ''I'm just humoring my instincts, Fox. I don't plan on telling her anything.''

''Hiei,'' Kurama glared at him. ''You know as well as I do how our instincts work. If not, then you know enough by now. We're jealous and possessive against 'rivals'! Since you've scented Arlie, the next step is to duel. Those instincts will be harder to control as the mating process progresses. You've even set up another barrier.''

''I can ride this out, Kurama.'' Hiei sneered. ''I have self-control. I plan to just play along until the season is over.''

''The season hasn't even started.'' Kurama warned, earning him a very stony fire demon. ''It won't be here for another several months and there's another one a month after that. It's to ensure successful conception.''

Hiei said nothing but Kurama continued.

''At least, tell Arlie that you're interested in her so that she knows what to expect. The poor girl has been through enough and when the time comes that you try to force her to mate with you it- ''

''I WOULDN'T DARE!'' shouted Hiei, his eyes wide and dangerous. ''Don't underestimate me! I have better self-control than that!''

''We'll see.'' said Kurama, glowering. ''If anything happens, though, I won't hesitate to restrain you. It's better I do than Micah and I doubt he'd be as understanding, despite his being an angel. I just don't want to see anything bad come out of this.''

''Worry about yourself!'' said Hiei, ready to turn away. ''Once the mating season gets here, I'll - ''

''Wait.'' said Kurama as a sudden realization hit. ''Several months from now?''

''What's wrong now?'' Hiei demanded. Kurama thought for a moment.

''That warning Talan gave us. 'In six months the world will know true pain.' In six months, the first mating season will be here.'' said Kurama. ''I think Neelan is hoping to find loopholes and strengthen his men by then.''

''So what?'' scorned Hiei. ''He won't be able to so much as lay a finger on the girl.''

''And you're sure of that? Why? Do you plan on dueling him?''

''What do you take me for? So long as we eliminate the Mafia, the girl will be safe. I don't intend on going any further with her myself. Her precious angels are here, they can take care of it.''

''Do what you will, Hiei.'' The fox waved him off. ''You've been warned. I've got to talk to Micah about some things.''

Hiei gave a 'hmph' when Kurama dismissed him and took to the trees, feeling very much unsure of himself.

**(**And so the training begins! :3**)**


	10. Be prepared

**(A/N**: Chapter 10! Warning: this chapter contains a little graphic content towards the end. Hopefully, I'm half-way there. :) Enjoy.**)**

Chapter 10

''Can I just stay here? Spend the rest of my days here?'' Arlie sang softly. She didn't sound bad either. ''Cuz' you make feel like I've been locked out of heaven! For too long! For too long!'' (Song: Locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars)

The new 17-yr-old was chipper for it being so early in the morning, happy to have some kind of purpose that didn't involve bloodshed. She was seeing a brighter future for herself. Hiei had disappeared for the time-being but she could sense he hadn't strayed too far off. He was tending to his barriers to ensure no outsiders were trespassing. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were walking alongside her, ready to see what awaited them. Keiko and Shizuru had arrived yesterday evening and were still inside the temple with Botan and Yukina.

''Yo, Arlie.'' said Yusuke. ''You should go with us to karaoke one of these nights. You don't sound that bad.''

Arlie gave a shy grin.

''Nah, this is just whenever I'm in a good mood.''

''I think you'd be good at it.'' said Kuwabara. ''Oh, yeah. You're gonna have to draw me something one of these days, too.''

''Where do you get your ideas for your drawings?'' Yusuke asked as he looked behind him, Barbados not too far off and sniffing the air. Arlie hadn't the heart to put him away just yet. He was her favorite out of all her work.

''I don't know, to be honest. I just think of something then I put it onto paper.''

''Do you think these creatures are from that Realm you're supposed to protect?''

Arlie cocked her head to one side. ''You know, that could very well be a possibility.''

''We were told that you were a shadowsketcher. You can will your drawings to life.''

''Well, now that I think about it, that's probably a misinterpretation. Micah said I'm a portal. I transfer my energy to my artwork and with what you just asked, I think it's exactly what I'm doing. I bring creatures from other realms into this one.''

''This just keeps getting more interesting.'' said Kurama, getting anxious to see what angel could be waiting for him at the training grounds. After his disagreement with Hiei yesterday, he made sure to keep a better eye on Arlie, much to the koorime's irritation.

They could see the grounds now, and 5 people stood in the middle. The 3 the group already knew were waving at them. The other 2 were harder to see since they stood farther out. Once, they got closer they took a better look at the newcomers.

''Yusuke,'' said Micah with that unmistakable warmth, guiding the young man to the first unknown newcomer, ''This is Naya'il, Angel of testing, and your personal guardian.''

''Good morning.'' The angel said boldly, with a nod of his head. ''You've done well for yourself. I'm proud of you.''

''Wow, thanks!'' Yusuke felt the strength in the handshake, in awe at the angel's size. The angel was 6'6'', stocky and well-built. He actually reminded Yusuke a little of Chu. The only difference was the aura coming off him was as holy as it was powerful, and proud. ''Good night! I'm pretty sure you could take me out in one hit!''

The angel chuckled. He had soft brown eyes, short black hair and what looked like a tribal tattoo of the sun on his right shoulder. He wore what looked like a bigger pair of Hiei's black fighting pants and shoes, with a white tank top. He also had a large sword strapped to his back. The new angel beside Naya'il stepped toward Kurama. He had a dirty-blonde somewhat shaved head, was about Micah's size but skinnier in build.

''I'm Orifiel,'' they shook hands, ''Angel of the Forests. I understand you're an animal apparition and I was assigned so to compliment your specialties.''

''A pleasure.'' said Kurama, giving a polite bow. The angel smiled. He wore white fighting style pants with a white tank top, as well. He had a necklace with silver leaves hanging around his neck and a cross bow in his hand, his arrows attached to his back. The new angels were built like soldiers. Micah took off his black hoodie to reveal his white t-shirt.

''Let's begin.'' he grinned mischieviously. He went off to a far side of the grounds.

''Whoa! Just like that?'' Arlie asked, putting her bag of drawings off to the side then running after him. Barbados gave a love-croon and nuzzled the bag, a sign that he would watch over it. Arlie waved at the big beast.

''We gotta give you guys a little taste of what's coming your way.'' Micah patted her head. ''It's our duty to give you the tools you need to strengthen yourselves.''

''You ready, Kuwabara?'' Colopariton held up a hand and summoned a sword, tossed it into the air so that it spun and caught the sword with his other hand by the hilt. Kuwabara nervously unsheathed his new sword, which glowed in response to its new owner's uneasy state. Naya'il gave Yusuke a nudge and motioned for him to follow him.

''You, too.''

''Wait. What?'' Yusuke was confused.

Naya'il laughed and said, ''I can't have you ill-prepared for this mission. What kind of angel would I be? You're training, too.''

Orifiel's aura was a light-blue color, similar to Yusuke's, and started to flicker. He gave Kurama the signal to take his place. He took a fighter's stance a certain distance away from the others as to get some room for him and his pupil.

''I'm about to get my ass handed to me. I know it.'' Yusuke followed Naya'il off to another portion of the land. ''I haven't done any training for a minute.''

''I won't go easy on you.'' Naya'il said with a playful smirk.

''Of course not.'' The renewed detective sarcastically agreed, but then smirked, as well. ''But I can still pack a punch. Do your worst.''

''Ready?'' Micah asked, grinning broadly at Arlie, who nodded and tried to calm her breathing. Gazardiel was the only one who didn't have a pupil to train at the moment and was tending to Barbados until her skills were needed.

Micah began to power up. His aura was a white-blue and his wings were spread. He didn't carry a weapon, he merely pointed his hands in Arlie's direction. Energy ebbed forth and Micah shot out a powerful blast, it spread across the land as a massive light and Arlie had no choice but to face it head on. Her own energy was shining forth and she held out her hands, catching the blast as though her energy were some sort of baseball mitt and she had a hell of a time trying to control it. She was putting everything she had into it.

She then forced back the blast to Micah's direction, and followed behind it. Micah had to pierce the blast with another smaller one for it to disintegrate and Arlie jumped at him, fist raised and Micah had to actually back away to get some distance between them.

Fist met fist and Micah smiled at Arlie proudly. ''Your power is indeed a unique one. I will help you use to its full potential.'' Arlie looked at her angel with an emotion she couldn't describe. She wasn't used to such kindness. It filled her heart and the energy around her glowed brighter.

Colopariton swung his sword at Kuwabara, gliding at him with ease. Kuwabara held firmly in his place and met Colopariton half-way. Metal met metal and the energy that danced along the weapons crackled and sparked. Neither was backing down.

''Your sword lets me know when you're in danger.'' said Colopariton easily, without so much as a strain. In fact, he seemed to be holding back a bit. ''The higher amount of spirit energy you use, the more danger I know you're in. The enemies we're up against will push you to those limits, but if you're in any real danger I will come rushing to your aid.''

Kuwabara looked at his angel in admiration, as the angel looked at him in assurance. Colopariton broke the contact and lifted his weapon again.

Yusuke and Naya'il were mirroring each other as they ran down the grounds, facing one another. Finally, Yusuke leapt at his angel, yelling at the top of his lungs, his fist glowing with a blue light. Naya'il flew into the air as well and caught Yusuke's blow with his own.

Kurama danced as Orifiel aimed arrows at him, ablaze with energy. Kurama pulled out his whip to meet the arrows that managed to get too close. His demon instincts were screaming at him, telling him the power getting too close was too divine but his human side was enjoying the battle. The ground was alive with light and the blows that made contact echoed into the sky and shook the earth with massive quakes. The angels were more powerful than anything they had ever known...

* * *

**Somewhere out into the woods (four weeks later)**:

Hiei growled in his designated perch, fidgeting and trying to calm himself. He was angry. Not even close. He was pissed! And for _no reason whatsoever_. His fists clenched as cold sweat dripped down his face. His breaths were coming in short.

Moments before Hiei had been enjoying a few moments of sleep that he got out of the night. That was when his instincts lashed out unexpectedly. He didn't dream, but his body had been overcome with pleasure. He had even cried out in his sleep. After he awoke, he couldn't think clearly. He was seeing red! His instincts called out to him, telling him that his female was too far away... and with other males nearby.

After Hiei shook what sense he could back into his mind, he forced himself to stay put. He very much resembled a recovering addict in the middle of withdraws. Then, he felt them. The earth shook as he realized that the angels were doing battle, again. It was an enormous amount of spiritual power, divine, overwhelming and powerful. This power was enough to silence his instincts for him. He was actually able to clear his mind enough to consider seeing what training was being conducted. Ever since the rest of the team had started training, he had kept to himself, trained on his own to keep his dueling instincts in check, and had avoided Arlie to keep better focus. But he had to convince himself a few times before finally mustering the gall to do so. Considering how his instincts weren't giving him grief now they had picked up on something more demanding of his attention, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

He shrugged tiredly, **'What the hell? Why not?'**

He flitted from tree to tree and made his way to the training grounds. The group had just finished their daily session; everyone that was human or of human blood was laying on the ground, splayed out and exhausted. The angels looked out of breath but were resting on the ground, as well. Hiei took notice of the new angels and decided instantly that he didn't like this.

Micah was the first to address the tired crew. ''All right. Same time the day after tomorrow.''

''This is great!'' Yusuke beamed. ''I haven't felt this riled up for some time.''

''I don't know about you guys,'' Kuwabara said, his face semi-planted in the dirt, ''but I could use a nap when we get back to Genkai's place.''

''Agreed.'' Arlie raised her hand high above her head, while laying on the ground. Barbados snuggled his head against it. He had been coming to the training with her ever since it started. He had also officially become Arlie's familiar, ready to come when she called, playing the role as a noble steed for the knight he felt loyalty to.

''All right.'' Naya'il's deep baritone voice said finally, patting Yusuke on the shoulder. ''It's time for you to rest. Tomorrow is a rest day but after that we move up to phase 2.''

''Phase 2?'' Yusuke repeated.

''You all spent this time reacquainting yourself with taking on the physical and spiritual aspects of battle.'' said Orifiel smiling, with the patience and kindness that marked the trait of all angels. ''Phase 2 is to help you go beyond that.'' Yusuke looked at Kurama, who shrugged politely.

''Think about it!'' Micah said excitedly, catching everybody's attention. ''We are taking on a very ancient race of demon, ones that are related to the first demons to rebel against The Almighty! They will attack you at your most vulnerable! If they smell blood, they will come running! They go straight for the jugular! You will learn to remain calm during those moments! By calming your heart, staying true to yourselves, keeping calm is key when fighting these creatures. You will need to be open, flexible and wise when stress commands it of you. Especially you, my pet.'' He looked at Arlie with concern.

''Hell, if the stuff I had to fight in the past didn't mess me up, then I don't think I have too much to worry about.'' said Yusuke quietly, with a cocked eyebrow.

''These characters don't explain their motives.'' said Micah reluctantly, a memory taking place in the back of his mind. ''They strike without warning and you will need that will to survive in this. You'll understand what we mean once we begin.'' He gave a sad smile then gently dismissed them.

''Rest up, my pretties! You all look like you could use it! Especially you! Ooooh!'' He made a goofy grimace as he pointed at a bump on Kuwabara's head.

Everybody took their leave but Micah called to Arlie.

''Come here, sweetheart.'' Arlie sat beside him as the others made their way back to the Temple with their own angels, joking and encouraging one another. ''I want to tell you something.''

''Ok?'' said Arlie nervously.

''I'm telling _you_ this,'' said Micah, his tone calm and sweet, ''because this involves a big part of who you are. There will a time coming up that will demand your very will to go on. It will be rough but you will need to keep going. I can see your past playing over in my mind as much as you can in yours. I watched you the day you took your first breath up to now. I saw the baby I would look after the moment you were concieved. I saw the love you possessed and what you were capable of.'' Arlie could not refrain herself from tearing up. ''I saw a very strong fighter, one who would need a lot of love once that chapter was over and done with. I know you took life because you had to, not for the sheer joy of it.''

He placed a hand on the back of her head as her silent tears flowed. ''What's hurting you most right now?'' He asked.

''I want to do what's right.'' said Arlie, struggling to keep her composure. ''I don't want to be like that. I would've moved mountains if that made any difference in the past. I feel like I failed somewhere along the way. If I can redeem my name - my family's name - so that we may be forgiven and I can live in peace by doing what is asked of me by the Great Spirit, I will do it. I made a promise. I want to keep it. I mean it. I'll do my best.''

''You have a deep and loving heart. You serve humanity with all your soul without any thought of recieving anything in return.'' Micah was getting emotional, as well. Barbados had been waiting by the side but upon sensing his master's discomfort, he went to nudge and snuggle her.

''I'm scared.'' she said as she took Barbados head into her arms, holding tightly.

''I know.'' Micah patted the beast on his neck.

''What if I can't do this? I won't stop kicking until the very end, but I hope it's enough to get the job done.''

''You're focusing on the problem. If you focus on the problem, you can't see the solution. Never focus on the problem!'' Micah instructed, love and compassion in his voice. ''See what no one else sees. See what everyone chooses not to see... out of fear, conformity or laziness. See the whole world anew each day! That's what YOU do! That's why you're the perfect choice. I've seen it in the way you fight. You see what's beyond the obstacle, at what it could become.''

Arlie wiped her tears away and Micah gave her a comforting hug, his energy was unmistakably warm. ''Now get some rest and a bite to eat. You need energy.''

''Ok.'' Arlie smiled at him, thankful for her run of good fortune. All her life, she had waited for something like this - a kind gesture from a loving person.

''I believe in you.'' Micah patted her head one more time. She gave him one last look before heading back to the temple, Barbados close at her heels. Once she was a good distance away, Micah looked over his shoulder jokingly. ''You can come out! I promise I don't bite! Well, unless you want me to!''

A very uncomfortable koorime moved in the canopy just to the side of him. Micah laughed, ''Sorry. It's a bad human joke.''

Hiei made his way down the tree and landed softly in front of the angel, seemingly shy and wary.

''You're instincts have been giving you a difficult time.'' said Micah softly, offering a friendly conversation. ''I can detect your pheromone level and you've definitely chosen a worthy mate.''

''I've been keeping to myself.'' said Hiei awkwardly, a slight blush on his cheeks. ''I'm just humoring my instincts.''

''I'm sure it's more than that.'' The angel gave him a knowing smirk. Hiei knew better than to insult the angel's intelligence so he thought of his responses very carefully.

''I'm not looking for love.''

''It's usually when beings don't go searching that they find it.''

''Hn,'' Hiei angrily looked at the ground. He felt as though he were being patronized and could do nothing to defend himself.

"You will have urges, and it's almost impossible to fight them. Most successful seasons end in mating and marking." Micah continued. ''What you also felt,'' he grew serious, ''was a bond, a bond to your life-mate that triggered your instincts before the season. The season is just a cycle within every demon's genetic code to ensure reproduction but your instincts can also be triggered prior to it.''

Hiei looked up at him with icy eyes, wanting to protest but he still said nothing.

''I'm not saying this to pressure you into anything.'' Micah was still gentle. ''But I want you to hear me out. You'll end up remembering this later: Try going with the flow.''

''What?'' asked Hiei, a little harsher than he meant to.

''Go with the flow.'' insisted Micah. '' See where your bond could take you. I will do you a favor. I will supress your instincts for you with a certain incantation and I will give you the safety word to undo it. You'll know when to do so.'' He gave Hiei a look that said, 'Trust me. I know what I'm talking about.' The angel continued.

''With your instincts suppressed, you can focus on the heart of the matter with Arlie. You might, God forbid, even enjoy what time you two share with one another. _If_ you still decide you _don't_ want to see where you two could lead to, then I'll keep the incantation there until the mating seasons are over - you'll be a free demon. But if you _do_ decide, then you need only to say the safety word and your instincts will guide you. Everything else is pretty much self-explanatory of what's expected after that.''

Hiei perked at this.

''Supressing my instincts so I don't do anything I may regret? Sounds like a deal.'' Hiei was still careful with his tone. The angel had just offered a deal he couldn't refuse and it would give him time to finally focus on figuring out his next step for his future. Micah gave a quirk of his lips as he looked at the demon's shady smirk... He already knew what to expect.

The angel stepped closer to Hiei, blue eyes boring into red ones. ''I promise you, you will not come out of this unscathed.''

Hiei didn't know if whether or not he was being warned or threatened. Remembering the angel's job description made the fire demon's hair stand on end and he got the feeling he wasn't being let in on a very important secret. Angels teach you pretty quickly that they shouldn't be underestimated.

''All right.'' Micah placed a hand over Hiei's third eye. ''Here you go.''

* * *

Back at the temple, everyone had showered and were setting the table to get a bite to eat. Kuwabara was up to his usual antics by showing off his manliness to Yukina. Colopariton was chuckling behind him, shaking his head with Gazardiel at his side. Everyone had been curious about the two angel's relationship but didn't think it would be polite to just ask. Arlie continued to survey the room: Yusuke and Keiko were lightly bickering about something trivial, Shizuru was at work, and Botan and Kurama were busy chatting to the angels about the levels of angel ranks.

The one thing she noticed most was that almost everyone seemed to be... bonded to somebody else. It was a different bonding she was noticing besides just the team with their guardians. It was the kind you develop once you hit puberty, a physical attraction to someone else. She suddenly felt very alone, again. Her mother would've known what to tell her. She had never thought about getting a boyfriend. The word boyfriend seemed odd to her, like something foreign. But upon looking at Kuwabara's devotion to Yukina, she couldn't help but feel a little pang of longing. Was there ever going to be a time where she could find someone to pursue a life with?

At that moment, Micah walked in through the wall. Yes, the wall. It surprised every non-celestial being, but Naya'il laughed.

''Too lazy to use the front door, eh, Micah?''

''The wall was more convenient.'' Micah shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. Not too far behind him was Hiei who came through the window.

''Yo, Hiei!'' Yusuke hollered to his friend. ''Where you been all this time?''

''Training.'' The koorime didn't even bother to look at the teenager when he walked past him. ''Same as you. Hopefully, you've improved considering how long you've been away from your detective obligations.''

''You're such a jerk.'' Yusuke folded his arms.

Micah watched the Jagan Master as Hiei made his way to the center table, the same way a guard dog looks at a visitor. Arlie was sitting on one side and Hiei sat on the side perpendicular to her left, surprisingly with Kuwabara on his left, as well. Yukina was on Kuwabara's left and was still engaged with Kuwabara in a sweet conversation. She had grown very fond of the sword-wielder and Hiei had known for sometime how she felt. Even though he didn't like it, he appreciated the kindness Kuwabara offered his sibling, and knew he made her happy.

Kuwabara caught whiff of Hiei's presence and looked at the demon with a sideways glance. They hadn't spoken to each other properly since the time Kuwabara confronted Hiei about his memory, and to see him sit near him so willingly... well, that goes without saying. Kuwabara said nothing. Arlie looked at Hiei, too. Seeing that he was not as conflicted as he had been before, she felt satisfied that they had made their bond official. However, Kurama was suspicious. Why did Hiei suddenly seem so calm?

''Hey, guys.'' Yusuke announced, grinning broadly. ''Since it's our first day off that we've had in awhile, whaddya' say we go out for a night of the town tomorrow?''

''Hey, that sounds fun!'' Shizuru agreed. Arlie looked at her angel. The group all remembered what happened the last time they went out but since Micah and the others were back, they hoped this time would go smoother.

''Can we?'' asked Arlie hesitantly. Micah looked at her and winked.

''Of course. I don't see why not. We'll be with you all every step of the way.''

''All right!'' said Kuwabara enthusiastically.

''Why don't we go dancing?'' Keiko suggested.

''Oh, I'm so excited!'' Botan exclaimed. ''I'm glad we can all get a break, finally!''

And the evening continued as the group all shared in a happy social-gathering. Arlie held nothing but gratitude for the chance to be among true friends for the first time in her life...

* * *

A familiar shape walked out of the shadows of a dark alleyway close to a nearby bar. He held something in his hand, red and dripping. Several others were in the shadows behind him, feeding on the corpse of a poor soul too drunk to defend himself and was taken to the alley as a meal. This bar was an underground gateway for demons, the Brogans to be exact, and should a human happened to stray in or be lead in by a predator, they would never see the daylight, again.

Neelan held the human's heart in his fist, digging in with his claws. He had been so hungry. His red eyes dimmed slightly after he got his fill. Talan stood to the side, watching his master stare out into space. Neelan _hated_ Talan. Talan was his father's lackey, **NOT** the familiy's. He hated that his father sent him out with Neelan on his patrols, during his wanderings. There were plenty of reasons why the young Draconum despised the assassin, and he planned many different ways of how he would deal with Talan. Talan had hurt a very precious person to Neelan, namely, the girl. However, Neelan's father, Abaddon, whose name literally means ''to destroy'', favored the assassin since he obeyed without question and in a very ruthless manner. But that time would soon be over once Neelan assumes his position as the new Alpha.

Neelan would wait for now. He would right for the perfect opportunity to tear into Talan when he least expected it. Talan remained unaware of such hostile intentions from the next in line. He obeyed the young master master just as he obeyed the young master's father.

Neelan would make sure everything would change. Arlie would be treated like the queen she deserved to be. All he needed was a little more time...


	11. Isn't it obvious?

**(A/N**: MY APOLOGIES FOR THE LAST PART OF CHAPTER 10! It came to my attention that that bit may have been confusing for some. I rushed that last part and I shouldn't have. **The last bit was meant to be in Neelan's POV!** I couldn't fix it due to deleting the chapter once I finished posting.**)**

Chapter 11

Hiei was sitting on the tree outside Arlie's window, watching her watch the clock. Arlie still had a little trouble trying to break her old insomniac tricks due to years of being within hostile environments.

**'Old habits die hard.'** He thought to himself. **'She doesn't go to sleep until 2 in the morning.'**

He was sitting comfortably by himself until he felt that same voice enter his mind.

**'You seemed rather calm being as how you were right next to Arlie tonight.'** It was Kurama.

**'What do you want, fox?'**

**'I just want to know how.'**

**'I said I would handle it and I did. The angel proved to be very useful to me, as well.'**

**'Micah?'** Kurama was definitely surprised. **'What did he do?'**

**'We made a deal.'**

**'Hiei, whatever you do, I'm begging you - please be considerate of the girl.'**

Hiei thought for a moment. Kurama doesn't beg. He felt the prodding sense of discomfort due to the fox's tone.

**'That's why I took the deal, Kurama. If I hadn't, even I couldn't have guaranteed my behavior.'**

**'That's not what I meant. That girl is more fragile than she seems. I know love is not what your looking for considering whatever happened between you and Mukuro, but Arlie is NOT her. She hasn't even known the love that can come from the touch of a man. Just be considerate of her.'**

**'You make it sound like she could actually consider me as a partner, fox. We don't even know if she would even develop feelings for me.'**

**'You said you felt a bond. How do you even know what she feels? If it's as deep as you say, she has no doubt felt it, too. A bond like that only happens once in your life. I ask you again to talk to Yusuke about this. Please, think about it.'**

Kurama broke the connection and left Hiei to dwell.

Micah was with the other angels checking the perimeter, again. The angels had assumed this duty once they took residence within the area being as how they didn't really need sleep. Hiei could feel whenever they would cross his barrier, but with his instincts newly suppressed, he didn't feel the need to watch it as badly. He enjoyed the fact that he could finally try to relax for the rest of the night, but something else was bugging him now. Now that he thought about it more, that angel seemed so damn sure of himself when he offered Hiei help. He almost wanted to pass up the deal out of spite, but Hiei was stubborn not stupid. And now that Kurama was adding to his uncertainty, he didn't know his next move from here.

_Try going with the flow..._

**'Hn.' **Hiei actually took a moment on this. He watched Arlie take out her sketch pad and begin another drawing. He could see it from where he sat and saw her start off with a simple flower then saw in amazement as she turned into a flower-like creature, with cute, beady, little eyes and leaf-like hands. She had quite the imagination! Barbados was laying beside her but seemed to sense Hiei's presence.

**'Oh, terrific.'** Hiei thought, disgruntled. Barbados made his way to peer out the window at him and watched him with such an innocent expression, Hiei had to keep from laughing. Barbados made a whimper and Hiei froze, hoping the shadows were enough to cover him. Arlie seemed too busy with her drawings to take notice. Barbados took to the window and the fire demon panicked.

''Go away!'' Hiei hissed as quietly as possible to the beast now making its way up the tree to him. Upon reaching him, Barbados attempted to lick Hiei on the face. It was no use, he was trapped. Yuck! He grimaced as the beast sat perched on the same branch as he and looked at him with the same eagerness a pet does towards its owner. Hiei bitterly wiped away what slobber he could and then he felt another pair of eyes on him. Arlie was at the window sill, watching them with amusement. Barbados didn't take to beings who had bad within them.

''Did you have to make this thing so damned nosy?'' said Hiei in his usual annoyed manner. As if on cue, Barbados began to poke Hiei in the face with his cold, wet nose, unintentonally adding to the pun.

''Hey, I drew what came to me.'' Arlie threw up her hands playfully in surrender. ''Everything else is all him. I asked Micah about it. It seems my drawings are actually creatures from other realms that come to me and I transfer them to this one. Luckily, I can only transfer good ones.''

Hiei looked at the witch curiously. **'Her powers really are quite unique.'**

Barbados became insistent with his nudging and Hiei grew curt as he tried to push the beast further away.

''Grr! Call him off me!'' Hiei wasn't really getting anywhere.

''Barbados.'' Arlie said sweetly. Barbados looked at her quickly then gave Hiei another big, wet kiss before coming back through the window, earning him an irritated fire demon. Arlie giggled.

''It's kind of cold tonight.'' She said kindly. ''Do you want to come in?''

''Huh?'' Hiei was surprised, his demon instincts giving him a slight twinge. Had he not been under the incantation's influence, he feared he may actually have leaped through the window just to get to her hours ago.

''There's plenty of room.'' She stood back to let him pass and she patted on an extra blanket for him to have. Hiei felt a small tug in his heart and a little flush in his cheeks. He couldn't help but notice that his instincts had nothing to do with the rush he was getting now.

_Go with the flow..._

''Hn.'' Said the koorime before flitting inside. It couldn't hurt, could it? That angel was right. He WAS remembering all that he said. He sat on the cot next to Arlie's and surveyed the room. She had a lot of her drawings hanging on the wall. Barbados lay beside him so that Hiei was now against the beasts side with Arlie. Barbados curled around them, very much like a parent curling around its young. He was settling in for the night. Hiei was busy looking at a particularly interesting 4-winged dove when Arlie put the extra blanket over his head.

''Here you go.'' She laughed as Hiei pulled it off humorlessly. She then looked at him with concern.''It's ok to laugh every once in awhile, dude.''

Hiei scoffed.

''I promise I won't tell.'' She held up her hand in oath. ''Scout's honor.''

''You sure like to deal in a lot of promises.'' said Hiei suspiciously. ''Although, I'm sure you mean it, it's just that I have to see something before I believe it. You understand.''

''No doubt.'' She said, still smiling. ''So what's your story?''

''My story?'' *pause* ''It's colorful, and we'll leave it at that.''

''Do you have any hobbies?''

''I fight.''

''What do you like to do?''

''I just said it. Where is this going?''

''I'm just trying to start up conversation.''

''I'm not the chatty type.''

''You're not a lot of types.''

''Look, I'm not trying to be your fr-''

''I'm not asking you to be my friend. But since you're bonded to me, I'd like to know a little something about you. That's all.''

''...*blink*... I have a tendency to star-gaze.''

''Hey, me too.''

''For someone whose known only death, you're awfully friendly.'' said the koorime, cocking a narrowed eyebrow.

''Well,'' Arlie sighed, ''I got tired of carrying grudges one day. I got tired of crying. Letting go was more for my benefit, not anybody else's.''

Hiei took that moment to look into her eyes, again. Their color was still that beautiful, emerald green even in the dark. Instead of feeling awkward, Hiei felt... a familiarity in her eyes, like he sensed one of his own nearby - a kindred spirit.

**'What am I doing?'** He scolded himself inwardly and almost made the move to get back outside, where it was safe and away from what he was feeling, but something held him. That same tug at his heart was forcing him to stay put. He remembered the last time she was this close, her hand on his chest, what he could feel from her. This girl had been an open book. She hid nothing from him and he knew it, but although he refused to admit it, even to himself, he wasn't brave enough to do what she did. To leave himself open for someone else to poke and prod through, invading and violating him, to abuse when they pleased. As much experince she had with corrupt individuals, he was simply amazed at her willingness to trust. He began to tremble a little at how close she was.

''Are you really that cold?'' Arlie put the blanket back around his shoulders and held him close. Hiei was shocked but he did nothing. He couldn't bring himself to scold her or push her away. The tug in his heart was too strong and it told him that somehow this felt sort of... right.

''This is how my mom once took care of me when I was left outside in the snow.'' Arlie admitted. Hiei realized that this was another story he knew he wouldn't like in her past. Believe or not, her video was one of the most gruesome he had ever seen for a human. He couldn't help but pity her a little. The girl continued her story.

''I was playing but some of the other kids saw me and they didn't really like me. One of them threw something heavy at the back of my head,'' She reached up with one hand to trace the scar, ''and I was unconscious for a good while. Mom finally realized I wasn't home at a decent time and came to look for me.''

Hiei said nothing, but he steamed silently at what he heard. So what did he care? Everyone has their sob stories. But he did care, didn't he? That's why it bugged him just then.

''I would've hunted them down and slit their throats. No one would've dared do that to me.'' Said Hiei, actually beginning to enjoy being snuggled in the blanket... and yes, he even decided to indulge a little in being held. Just for a minute or two, he swore. She was being unbelieveably trusting with him. _Him_, of all people. Arlie chuckled.

''Well, as nice as that probably would've been, I just stuck with getting better at whipping them in fights.'' She mused. ''Makes the disgust on their faces worth it.''

''You're too soft.'' Hiei felt his eyelids getting heavy. The heat from Barbados sleeping form, Arlie's embrace, the blanket, it was all getting him drowsy. He felt like a cat that found a nice warm rice cooker to perch on.

''Maybe.'' She said softly, patting his head. ''Maybe that's a good thing.''

The clock struck 11:30 with the witch and demon sleeping soundly against a winged celestial creature, dreaming peacefully into the night...

* * *

Micah was just coming up to the temple stairs early next morning, finished with his nightly rounds, when he saw Hiei jump out of Arlie's window. Hiei didn't feel the angel walking right up behind him. Micah was just about to grab his shoulder but then paused. He could feel it on the koorime. Hiei had spent time with the girl. If they had done anything else, Micah would've been able to detect the scents of mating and there's a special sense within angels that they are able to just _know_ things. He gave a silent sigh of relief. He could also sense Hiei was not the type to just have one-night stands. Although, he was a bitter demon, he believed in mating for life.

Micah let Hiei walk right into the temple unpestered. He would allow a few minutes to pass before he would walk in himself. Hiei walked through the front door and saw everyone already gathered into the kitchen.

''Look, Kurama!'' said Yusuke excitedly, holding a piece of toast out to Hiei. ''It's come out to forage for food! Take a picture if it eats from my hand!''

Kurama inhaled half of his tea. Sopping wet and still laughing, he grabbed a napkin and dabbled away what he could to clean up. Hiei merely cut his eyes at the detective.

Arlie just walking in from the hallway, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. Barbados zoomed past her to greet the entire crew and stole a pancake from one of the plates. Kuwabara was cooking up some eggs and Botan and Keiko were setting the table. Yukina was serving the drinks. The ice maiden saw Arlie walking in and greeted her sweetly.

''Did you sleep well?''

''Yeah.'' said Arlie, remembering something pleasant. ''I actually slept pretty good.'' She looked at Hiei fondly, who threw a shy glance her way.

**_*Flashback*_**

When Arlie's eyes opened, the first thing she noticed was spikey black hair in her face. It didn't bother her due to the fact she felt a warm body still cuddled up to her own, still snuggled in the blanket. She looked down at a snoozing demon, serene and peaceful, not a care on his mind. She reached up and stroked his hair and Hiei's eyes fluttered open.

He almost jolted, attempting to remember where he was at, then he relaxed once he caught whiff of an unmistakable scent - _her_ scent - and it was right in his face. He also realized his face was right in her chest. This didn't bother him so much. After all, he was still a male. He hadn't been able to experience the mating part of the process but he wasn't ignorant of what a woman's body looked like.

He looked up to her face. She was still stroking his hair and down his back, sending shivers and tingles along his spine. He rather enjoyed this petting. It was soothing. Their eyes were locked, each feeling at peace and in no rush to leave. Hiei didnt know what to think but then again, he wasn't letting himself do so. The feeling he got from just this contact was enough. It was enough to put things right, even for just a brief moment. Thought was unecessary for the present time. The moment came, though, when sounds could be heard from another side of the temple, and Hiei figured enough time had passed for the others to be awake so it would be best to head out.

Pulling from the covers was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

''It's your first break from your training. I wouldn't waste it here.'' Hiei made his way to the window.

''The guys were talking about going dancing tonight. Wanna go?'' said Arlie hopefully.

''Dancing?'' Hiei scoffed lightly. ''The very word is foreign to me.''

''Wouldn't hurt to give it a shot.'' Arlie gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

''I suppose.'' Hiei's cheeks held the tiniest shade of pink. ''I'll go, but I wouldn't expect anything extravagant.''

**'Wait... did I really just say...?'**

''Of course not.'' The witch's eyes were so deep and full of... affection? ''But I promise you'll enjoy yourself. Dancing's definitely a thing of mine. You know, you're okay for a cranky demon.''

**_*End of flashback*_**

Arlie secretly threw an apple in Hiei's direction, who caught it without so much as looking away from the window in where he now sat. She then sat at the table and ate her eggs happily. The rest of the crew were busy talking about how to spend the day. With everyone's input, it was decided that they would have a little day of shopping, going out to eat, karaoke, then finally to a nightclub. Hiei sat on the window sill, eating his apple, a small smile on his face.

Shopping went by pretty quickly. The gang, even Hiei - who had gotten out of his usual attire for some black slacks and a dark blue, long-sleeved, dress shirt and tie - moved on to a popular restaurant in the city. Once dinner was done, they all moved on to karaoke. Yusuke and Kuwabara got carried away and started the night with a sing-off, much to everyone's displeasure. Hiei was ready to cut the microphone in two. Keiko sang next, then Botan, then Shizuru. Finally, it was Arlie's turn and the girl's red face showed clear signs of a little stage-fright. Her hair was pulled back in a slight ponytail, with her black leather wristbands, and Botan had helped with a little eyeliner. She was dressed in her usual black jeans and a gray tank and a dark-blue and cerulean plaid shirt (again, color? *gasp!*). She looked like a rocker, so the crowd within the bar was unsure of what song to expect from the girl. Hiei couldn't help but watch with interest himself.

''Oh, sing this!'' said Shizuru, rushing up to request a song from the DJ. After a few minutes, the music began and a look of excitement spread across Arlie's face. It was one of her favorites: Bad Meets Evil - Lighters

As soon as her voice sounded to sing, everyone in the bar had to pause for a moment to look at who the voice belonged to. Arlie started off softly at first, but with the music's beat getting deeper and more profound, the chorus began to build up within and she belted it! To everyone's surprise, she started her own dance moves, too! Simple steps since she was singing, but very modern and very fun! Kuwabara and Yusuke had to rush up to the stage to fill in for her back-up rappers.

She was lost in the song, really experiencing the lyrics, singing for the meaning! She kept her cool while going with beat, but once the song ended she was breathing hard and looking at the crowd, a bit embarassed. The team was cheering her on, and not to mention the whole bar was giving her a standing ovation. Arlie stole a glance at Hiei, who looked at her with genuine awe and curiosity.

Finally Kuwabara ran off then came back on stage, asking for the microphone.

''I'm gonna need Arlie's and Urameshi's help for this one!''

Yusuke squinted at him, ''For what?'' The song that played next made everyone cry out: Blackstreet - No Diggity

The song began and the whole bar was suddenly getting into it. Everyone laughed and danced, not caring who saw or what mattered right then. Of course, Hiei stayed put just to spite eveyone. Arlie laughed at this and vowed secretly she would get him to dance before the night was over. The group could almost swear this was the best karaoke night they'd ever had. Once, they realized it was time to hit up the nightclub, they decided to change in the karaoke bar's stalls before heading out.

''Where's Arlie?'' Kurama asked, noticing the girl was the last of the group to show up for the nightly event.

''Let me go check.'' Shizuru offered and went into the ladies room.

''Sweetheart, are you in here?'' she called.

''Yeah.'' was the nervous response in one of the end stalls.

''Come on! We all wanna see that dress you bought!''

''I've never worn a dress before! It's weird!''

''Girl, don't get me started on weird. Our group thrives on it.''

''But...''

''Come on.'' said Shizuru sweetly, knocking on the stall door. ''I'll help you if it looks like you need it, which I doubt! That dress looked awesome!''

''...Ok.'' The stall door opened and Arlie stepped out meekly, causing Shizuru to gasp.

''You are so pretty! No, forget pretty! You're gorgeous! Come on!'' The tall brunette grabbed Arlie's hand and dragged her out the door.

''Hey, there she- whoa!'' said Yusuke, stopping in his tracks with Keiko gasping right beside him. Out stepped Shizuru with one of the most beautiful females they'd never seen before. Wait...

''Hey, is that Arlie?'' asked Kuwabara, coming up with Yukina on his arm. Kurama smiled at Arlie's transformation. Hiei didn't catch it until the last minute. He had been struggling with his tie, trying to keep it from choking and restraining him but when Botan clapped her hands in excitement, he looked over. His breath hitched.

''Oh my gosh! You look amazing!'' Botan exclaimed. Arlie stood in a simple black and blue cocktail dress, with the sleeves hanging off her shoulders, the skirt framed her figure exquisitely and although she wore a strapless bra, she still had lots of... *clears throat*... cleavage. Trust me, no one minded. Her hair was still pulled back, but it came out in loose strands coming over her face and on the back of her neck. Keiko had picked out some earrings and a simple necklace that matched and Arlie was now modeling the look. The eyeliner did her simple look justice. Sex appeal, this girl just had it. Despite her past, this girl had a beauty she wasn't used to flashing. During her time with the team, she had actually managed to gain a little weight, and she filled out nicely.

''You're still wearing converse?'' said Yusuke suddenly, making everyone look at her feet. Sure enough, the girl was still wearing the shoes that completely threw off her whole look. ''You should definitely wear the heels you picked out. And I know you have them because Keiko wouldn't shut up about 'em.''

Keiko gave him a playful nudge with her arm.

''Ok.'' Arlie said shyly, a small blush coming over her face. She felt... so exposed.

Once she changed her shoes, the team didn't waste time in wanting to show the girl off in the club. Hiei followed closely behind her, practically vibrating warning signs of a pitbull. His gaze was locked onto the female, snarling at every male he saw within the club that so much as looked in her direction. He could see the lust in their eyes and he could smell the pheromones in the air. Knowing better than to cause a scene, he ate his heart in jealousy and threw them all dirty looks. He was trying not to be obvious. He was trying not to be possessive of the girl; she might not appreciate his intentions. Heck, he was even having a hell of a time trying to admit it to himself - he sincerely liked the girl. And not as in like like, but as in _like_ liked. He couldn't blame his instincts this time. The song Booty Work by T-Pain came on and Arlie wiggled to the dance floor. She loved to dance but in heels? Well, she also liked a good challenge.

Shizuru was no fool and she caught on quickly as the little demon radiated hostility at every male that came too close to his interest. Arlie was a magnet for ''predators'' as guy after guy tried to ask her to dance with them. She would politely refuse and continue dancing by herself. She was a natural. Was there anything this girl couldn't do?

Shizuru approached Hiei slyly and waited until he noticed her presence before saying, ''You know, maybe asking her to dance would help fight off a little of your competition.''

Hiei looked at her suspiciously. He knew the oaf's sister wasn't an idiot and he figured maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. But the problem was, he knew nothing about dancing, especially to what was being played. The club was loud, filled with lusting bodies, alcohol piercing his senses and upsetting his stomach. He looked around the club and saw the others looking very much at ease, dancing and appearing natural, like they belonged. This was their thing, not his. But... he looked at Arlie, too many males wanting her attention.

Yusuke showed up at that exact moment.

''Hey, short stuff.'' The 18 year-old detective already had a drink in his hand (I don't know what the drinking age is there, but right now I'm going to let Yusuke have his fun). ''You having fun, yet?''

''Hn,'' the koorime growled.

''Sor-ree!'' the detective snickered. Hiei thought for a moment, remembering a bit of advice.

''Yusuke, what would you do?'' asked Hiei, giving a slight nod of his head in Arlie's direction. Yusuke had to double-take before catching onto Hiei's question.

''Ohhhhh!'' he said before tilting his head and rubbing a finger under his nose in thought. ''Wow! Even you can suddenly fall victom to the bug, huh?''

''Idiot!'' said Hiei angrily, gritting his teeth and bristling.

''My bad!'' Yusuke threw up his hand in surrender. ''It's not every day I see you getting interested in someone. But my advice?'' He gave Hiei the drink he had, still half-full. ''Don't let her get away. Don't let yourself miss any opportunity that comes. You'll kick yourself in the ass later if you do.''

Hiei watched the detective slip away and hop right back up to Keiko's side, grabbing the girl's hand and started dancing. He looked at the glass in his hand, smelling the vodka and fruit juice. He downed it quickly and shivered at the taste. **Blech!** He would wait a few minutes before attempting to make his move. Arlie was still in the middle of the fun, so far no one else had attempted to beat him to the punch just, yet. After another few minutes, he saw Yusuke and the others all surrounding a small table, a tray being served to them with a mixture of drinks and cheering one another. Arlie had to take a break and joined them. Hiei did so, as well.

''And here you go!'' Kuwabara passed a mexican lemonade to the fire demon, who was already starting to feel light buzz from the last drink he had. This drink was sweeter, but unfortunately it was stronger. Everyone had some sort of drink, except for Yukina.

''Shots, everyone!'' Shizuru was already passing Patron around the group. The smell caught Hiei off guard but he downed it with the others. Arlie gave him a slice of lime, telling him he was supposed to take it right after the drink. No one knew this was Hiei's first time drinking, and being a newbie he was a bit of a lightweight. Hiei could already feel the tequila kicking in. He felt relaxed and... braver than usual, more open. Not to mention, he was still working on his mexican lemonade.

''Back to the dance floor!'' Yusuke announced, posing like a rock star then quickly made his escape with his date. Hiei watched Arlie follow after Kurama, who was also making his way to floor... holding her hand. Jealousy flamed within Hiei's heart. How dare the fox!? With his speed, he raced to the floor and blocked Kurama's path, glaring menacingly.

''Well, it's about time you stood up for her.'' Kurama smirked as he looked at the koorime's rigid form. Arlie wasn't even aware of what was going on. She had released Kurama's hand because of something that had caught her attention and was being pushed about in the crowd, slowly being pulled away from the two fighters.

''Step aside, fox.'' said Hiei, his voice filled with venom.

''By all means.'' a smug Kurama pulled away and maneuvered back towards a dancing Botan and Shizuru. Hiei was still shaking with anger, but was taken by surprise when he looked at the spot where Arlie _used_ to be. He whirred around and saw with dissatisfaction that she had made her way on a small stepping block and danced at the next song that played: Bon Bon by Pitbull.

Hiei quickly reached her, tipsy and ready to fight off any rivals. The alcohol was kicking in persistently now and seeing no challenger, he took a better look at the female before him. He watched her figure move to the beat, his adrenaline suddenly calming. That dress complimented her form greatly. He felt heat beginning to pool in his body, the alcohol urging him to take control of the situation. He didn't know what was coming over him. He felt strong, like nothing to break him, he was empowered. Once he saw an incredible view of Arlie's backside, he didn't bother to hold back anymore and leaped onto the stepping block with her, wanting nothing more but to be near her. Arlie jumped at his touch but seeing who it belonged to, she smiled mischieviously.

''I knew you'd start dancing sooner or later.'' she grinned warmly, her back still to him and pressing against him. The stepping block was small. They were touching, his body against hers. He liked this.

''You knew nothing.'' Hiei was feeling really good right about now. Arlie grabbed his arm and put it around her waist. The song Bon Bon still playing. He was doing pretty good until he felt her hips move once again to the beat. As close as they were, he didn't know what next step he should take. He was getting excited but fightened, too. He looked around. What were other males doing? To his rescue, he saw how close some couples were, right on each other, dancing and smiling, enjoying the music. All righty, then.

He tried to mimic what he saw. Arlie saw this and added her influence.

''Just follow my lead.'' she whispered in his ear, still turned away from him and he shivered. She placed her hands on his hips and had him move to the beat with hers, so as to keep the same rhythm. He still had one arm wrapped around her waist and she reached to grab his other hand and she lifted it, dancing still.

''Daaaaaaaamn!'' Yusuke shouted, pointing from across the way at the couple. ''SHORTY'S ACTUALLY SHAKING HIS GROOVE THANG! That's awesome!

Everyone cheered them on but they paid no mind. They had their own chemistry to deal with. Arlie finally faced Hiei, who looked taken aback. Still dancing and holding onto his tie, just a little so as not to choke him, she pulled slightly to bring him closer. It was a slight tease. She brought her face inches from his, smiled gorgeously then pulled away. The song beginning to fade. Hiei's heart was racing, hoping this wasn't over. Oh, it was far from it. The next that played brought Arlie to moving faster: Fito Blanko ft Drake - Mambo.

Arlie hopped down, urging Hiei to follow her and he did. They rushed to the center floor and the young witch began her moves. She was astounding. This was a part of her culture. Spinning, pulling Hiei this way and that. She had to lead for the poor thing knew nothing of this rhythm. The close vicinity she had allowed her to place her hand on his chest and guide him whenever he should follow her or step back. She did most of the work, then she finally brought them together again, her form against his, rubbed her hips against his own, earning her an eager and dominating demon. He held onto her, leaning in close to smell her. Her scent was intoxicating. His instincts weren't even involved and he was out of breath, blushing and possessive of the female. He wanted other males to know she was with **him**.

The night continued on like this for awhile. But things began to slow down between her and Hiei, being as Yusuke gave him two more shots and a long island ice tea.

Arlie figured it'd be good to get Hiei to relax now. She could feel his pounding heartbeat against hers and knew he had been drinking. He didn't seem that drunk but she didn't want him to be influenced into something he might later on regret. And he was making clear signs of what he was thinking about. The excitement had gotten to the demon and every so often, Arlie could feel a good-sized surprise on her backside. The heat coming from him suggested the mood he was in. While sober, this demon was a totally different person than the one who followed her now, as docile as a lamb. As the group gathered together for another drink, Arlie guided Hiei as gently as she could so that he could sit down. He held her close, his hand around her waist, refusing to sit or let go of her.

''Is shorty ok?'' Shizuru asked, tossing back another shot.

''I think so.'' said Arlie, getting Hiei to look at her. ''You good?''

Hiei tried to clear the fog in his mind. At one point, everything seemed to blur for just a minute then it went back to settling down.

''I'm fine.'' He shook his head and looked around. ''Why did we stop?''

''I needed a break.'' Arlie smiled at him. Hiei smiled a little, too. He was doing fine now, until...

''More shots!'' Yusuke popped up again with another tray. The koorime caught one whiff of the tequila and went green, his stomach clenching. He put a hand to his mouth and the other to steady himself against a chair.

''Oh, shit!'' said Arlie, motioning for Yusuke to get Hiei to the bathroom. Kurama and Kuwabara were the first up and guided him as quickly as possible, just barely making it in time before the demon lurched and let the contents of his stomach out into the stall.

''Eww! You ok, man?'' said Kuwabara, patting Hiei on the back.

''Ugh!'' was the response. The demon was miserable. His stomach hurt and he felt woozy. What the hell was in tequila anyway?

''Maybe it's time for us all to go home. You guys have to restart training tomorrow.'' Kurama suggested, grabbing a few wet paper towels and handing them to Hiei. ''It'd also be a good idea to rehydrate. Drink a lot of water tonight.''

''Yeah, we'd best be heading back.''

''Watch him for a minute, would you? I'll go tell Yusuke.'' And the fox set off.

''I think one's your limit from now on, shorty.'' said Kuwabara, leaning against the stall door. The demon said nothing. He just sat there, trying to clean his face and groaning softly.

''All right. Up we go.'' Kuwabara plucked Hiei from the floor and made their way out the bathroom, pushing through the crowd and reaching the team.

''Oh, well.'' said Yusuke, not even fazed by the amount of alcohol he inhaled. ''It was fun while it lasted. Let's go.''

Arlie offered to help Hiei, so that Kuwabara could tend to Yukina. Hiei's stomach had relaxed and upon smelling his female, he moved closer to her, wanting her near again.

''Damn,'' said Shizuru as they trudged back towards the temple. ''He's really taken a liking to you. Be sure to take care of him for us when we get back, girly.'' She nudged Arlie, who blushed. She would _never_ take advantage of someone while they were drunk! Is Shizuru crazy!?

''You guys are never gonna let him live this down, are you?'' Arlie smirked.

''Not a chance in hell.'' Yusuke threw her a thumbs up.

The witch wasn't sure how the demon would react in the morning or if he would even remember them dancing together. She hoped he would. She liked the time they spent together, how close he had been to her, dancing with her and almost kissing her. She was daydreaming when she felt Hiei nuzzling into her chest. Luckily no one saw this and Arlie had to scold Hiei a little to sober him up and get him to walk on his own for a little bit.

This would be a little hard to explain in the morning...


	12. To change

**(A/N**: I really need to avoid rushing this story. So this chapter will be better, I promise! Chapter 12! Enjoy!**)**

Chapter 12

''Well, well, well.'' Micah purred as the team stepped into the temple grounds. He and the other angels had been sitting outside, appearing to be star-gazing as the the group had made their way through the temple gates. ''Looks like a couple of you had a bit too much.''

He looked over at Hiei and at Yusuke. Although, Yusuke seemed fine, he was actually pretty intoxicated. Micah could detect a lot of alcohol in the teenager's system, not to mention the smell. Barbados rushed out from behind a tree and aimed for Arlie, the large beast stopping right in front of her, chittering and wagging his feathered tail. His master was home!

''I'm fine.'' said Yusuke, waving his hand as though he appeared normal. Before he even left the club, he was positive he could fly off and make it to the moon and back in a matter of minutes. He was superman. ''I think my eyes are starting to cross, but I'm fine.''

Micah cocked an eyebrow at him.

''Half-pint kinda didn't make it at the end.'' said Kuwabara, looking at the demon who was now half-unconscious and leaning against Arlie. Naya'il laughed.

''He'll be fine, but he's going to have one nasty headache in the morning.''

''Speaking of morning,'' Colopariton spoke up, ''you all should get some sleep. Around 6 AM, we'll start off with giving you 4 a short class on the Draconum's strategies.'' He pointed at the three Rekai Tentai team-members that had already been training with the angels and at Arlie.

''Is that what Phase 2 is?'' asked Kurama, the only one who seemed to be the most sober.

''Yes.'' Orifiel responded.

''But,'' Micah intervened, ''tomorrow will also be Arlie's first day on Soul Evoution.'' Arlie heard her name, and looked up at the angel.

''Soul Evolution?'' asked Yusuke drunkenly. The after-effects of the alcohol were now hitting him.

''Remember when I said the portal usually takes the form of a large wolf?''

''Yeah?''

''Arlie's soul has already gone through several different forms in her past, each progressing into a different shape every time. She's been able to evolve her spirit form due to the things she was able to bring herself to triumph over. It's still a wolf, but the wolf has taken on different aspects depending on Arlie's life experience. Sort of like level or armor upgrades for video game characters. Tomorrow she will actually bring about her spirit form, able to show us what her previous forms were and what it has progressed to now.''

''We'll explain more in the morning.'' said Colopariton, in a very parent-like manner. ''Now off to bed. It's late.''

The group took to the temple and began to ready themselves for a good night's rest. Barbados followed happily, crooning at Arlie that he was sleepy now, too.

''Oh, drat.'' said Shizuru.

''What's wrong?'' Yukina was trying to steady the tall brunette so she could take off her shoes while standing.

''I gotta work in the morning.''

''Oh, and my vacation won't end for another two weeks.'' Botan added. ''It might be awhile before I can ask for more time off, but Arlie seems to be doing ok for now.'' Arlie smiled at the blunette, feeling very humbled that she cared enough for her well-being.

''And I have classes starting in a few days.'' said Keiko. ''Spring break is almost over. I won't be able to visit as often for now.''

''Well, I'm happy you've all been able to stay for as long as you did.'' said Arlie, putting on her black pajama shorts and blank tank top. Old Arlie was back, but she was still a rock star. ''I know I'm a temporary resident myself but the company was nice.''

''Girl, you were awesome tonight!'' Shizuru slugged her gently in the shoulder. ''You outshined every broad in that joint. You even got small fry to boogie. That takes some serious skill.''

Arlie beamed. She had warmed up immensely to the little devil once she saw Barbados take a shine to him. The creatures she draws all know who to trust and who to avoid. They just know. She had asked Micah if the creatures she manifested were actually from another realm once Yusuke had brought it up to her. As it turned out, it was true! Micah studied the girl for moment, as though he were reading something within her and discovered that the talent was indeed part of her power as the portal. The creatures were from that realm. Arlie wanted to know more about the realm, what lived there, what the laws of the universe were and how to properly administer her role there.

The responsibility of what the angels were asking her to do had never really affected her until just then. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if she'd be able to do her job. Micah assured that she already knew what to do. She was wiser than she was giving credit for.

***Flashback***

''The realm is a place within the soul of every living creature. They can all reach this realm, and those who know the rules can survive the realm with ease.'' said Micah during one of her lessons.

''Ok.'' Arlie pressed for him to keep going.

''Look at the world around you. When a person is experiencing a painful situation, that person will have to process their thoughts and emotions in order to triumph over that situation. In the realm, you see this person's spirit walking along a path, but they lose their way when they are afraid, angry or simly arrogant and the path disappears from them. One they do that, the various astral monsters within will conduct their purposes. They all have many purposes. Zombies, for example, exist within the realm. They are symbolic for the people who serve you no purpose in the human world. They destroy lives simply because they cannot think for themselves and are self-destructive. Vampires and werewolves, too. Vampires drain you emotionally, they have no remorse. Werewolves are angry individuals and will hurt because they are hurting. That person going through this hardship will have to figure out how to get back on that path.''

''How can he, then?'' asked Arlie.

''How do you think?'' Micah was going to make her search herself for this one.

Arlie thought for a moment. A person who loses their way because they are angry or sad has to...

''They have to find a way to cope with that happened.''

''Yes!'' Micah beamed broadly. ''Go on.''

''They have to find out what's not serving them during their hardship. They have to rid themselves of it, remind themselves of things worth being happy about and they'll be more at peace once they finally find a way for the hardship to no longer cause them suffering, not just stop confronting them.''

''Bingo!'' Micah was ecstatic with his pupil. ''You know what the laws already entail! The more negativity the person produces, the more that person can expect the realm to keep placing scenarios they find unfavorable. The realm is a good place. The scenarios it provides are trying to remind the person of what to do, of what to be happy for, not aggravate them. And because all beings are connected in this, the realm will bring bout the right people - good or bad, the right friends to remind them of what to do and the right steps and actions to take.''

Micah watched Arlie's eyes shine. This world sounded amazing to her! Micah continued.

''You either change your ways or you don't. Some do succeed and within the realm, if you follow right by your heart, the realm guides you to the center where all beings are connected and you can see others like you for who they truly are. You forget the physical and the realm opens your spiritual eye to see what another is capable of, good creatures or bad monsters. They cannot hide their sins if they are cruel, and the ones who are good at heart will never fail you. Even in your dreams, the realm is open to everyone. You see what the dreams can provide and the dead can communicate with the living for those who can hear. Allowing the Draconums to reach this realm...'' Micah grew grave. ''No one will be safe. No one will be able to protect themselves from harmful influences. They will be possessed, tortured through nightmares. The Draconums will disrupt the very fabric of the realm, bringing those astral monsters on Earth.''

***End of Flashback***

As Arlie bid her friends good night, she saw Hiei passed out on the couch in the living room. Thinking he wouldn't appreciate being a spectacle for all to see first thing in the morning, she figured it's be wiser to bring somewhere he'd feel comfortable. She saw Barbados beside her, eyelids slightly drooping.

''Barbados.'' said Arie, earning her a tired croon and wag of his tail. ''Fetch.''

Barbados looked to where she pointed and saw Hiei. Although he reached over 16ft with his crown of feathers, he was sleek and graceful like that of a dragon. He seemed to glide across the floor and picked up the koorime with the greatest of ease in his teeth by the back of Hiei's collar. He followed Arlie to her room. Once the beast placed Hiei on the spare cot, Arlie began to undress the demon for bed, only removing his shirt and tie. She placed the blanket over him, tucked him in, and headed for bed herself.

She gave an inner sigh as she stared at the ceiling, and thoughts of Neelan began to fill her mind. She couldn't see him as anything but the childhood friend she had played with several years back. He was a demon with a very cruel history from that of all in his ancestral bloodline. The day he tried to claim her, she was petrified. But what if...

Being a demon doesn't mean you can't be good, too. She looked at Hiei with a slumbering Barbados curled around the both of them, once again. What if she could help Neelan find a path that provides him happiness while still being true to his demonic nature. She can help with that, can't she?

The clock struck 10 PM and Arlie was sound asleep, at ease knowing someone she had grown to care for was with her in the room. When she had danced with Hiei, she could feel the hope he had for her attention, the contact they had she saw how much he appreciated it. She could see into his memories when he had sat outside her room window a few times, waiting for outsiders. When they had walked home, she could feel his affections for her, they were of protection and warmth.

To her, he was not in any way evil...

* * *

**At 05:50 AM:**

''Smile, everyone!'' said Micah chipperly. ''It's time to crack down on those muscles, again!''

''Ugh, make it go away.'' said Yusuke, his head between his knees. ''Kill it with fire.''

He was still recovering from last night's escapades and he and the others were all sitting in the center of the training grounds, waiting for the angels to get on with the lesson.

''How many shots did you take last night?'' asked Kuwabara.

''I dont know. A dozen?''

''Geez, no wonder.''

''Hey, we had a break and I made sure I enjoyed myself, darnit!'' said Yusuke stubbornly.

Arlie shook her head while smiling. Those two were always at it.

''And this isn't even at their worst.'' Kurama winked at her.

Orifiel sighed as he watched Kuwabara and Yusuke arguing, but smirked at his fellow angels. ''This is going to take awhile.''

* * *

**Some time later:**

Hiei awoke to a throbbing migraine. The blasted sun shining through the windows was anything but merciful. God help the person who was the first to greet him for the day.

''Never again.'' He swore, putting his hands over his eyes. ''Never again will I touch that disgusting drink.''

Speaking of which, an image of him and Arlie downing one of those horrible shots together whizzed through his mind. He paused and tried to replay last nights events. His heart pounded a little faster than normal. He remembered getting to the club with everybody else, he remembered his encouragement from Yusuke but then groaned once he recalled the drinks that started to swarm in throughout the night. He remembered... Oh, Gods... he had gotten on some small step, he recalled... with the witch and... and they danced?

He recalled Arlie and him... well... getting along very nicely, the little tease she had done, and then they had moved to the dance floor. After that, things grew a bit blurry. He could barely remember Yusuke bringing him more drinks. Then... oh no... he made a fool of himself by rushing to the club's latrine and ridding himself of the majority of the alcohol. Hiei stared at the ceiling, frowning at it as though it were the very thing that had caused him the grievances of last night. He remembered walking home with their group and he had been leaning on someone... oh, the girl. He couldn't recall anything else after that. Realizing he was still covered by the blanket, he took a look underneath to make sure he was still dressed. His shirt and tie were missing, but his slacks and shoes were still on. He breathed a little easier. Yes, he felt... certain affections for the witch, he'd timidly admit and he dreaded to think if they were to ever have a first time together that it would be a mistake. For some reason, he didn't want that chance to be ruined.

**'And it almost was.'** Hiei growled silently. This was all Yusuke's fault and he was sticking to it! That damned detective!

''That's it.'' said Hiei, barely managing to sit up before his aching head demanded him to lie back down. ''I'm going to kill him. It's all his fault.''

''All whose fault?'' said a feminine voice. Hiei jumped at the sound and did his best to see who it was while trying to lessen the pressure in his brain by holding his scalp. It was Arlie, panting lightly as she came into the room - _her_ room - sweaty and just getting done from her morning training. She was in a normal white t-shirt with gym shorts, a bottle of water in one hand and her bag of drawings slung over her opposite shoulder.

Hiei could do nothing but gawk at her. Oh, hell...

''How are you feeling?'' asked the witch taking off her white t-shirt, revealing another gray tank top underneath.

''I-I-,'' stuttered the confused demon. How did he get here? Were the others aware of him being here, too? What would they say? ''I don't know what happened last night.'' Which was sort of true... sort of.

''Oh, that's easy.'' she grinned at him, putting her bag of drawings off to the side of the room. ''You were hammered. I'm talking _g__one_ for the night. I could stick a fork in you, you were done. We danced and we actually had a lot of fun. Although, we had to go because you suddenly took a turn for the worst.''

''Ugh!'' Hiei let himself splay out onto the floor again, not wanting to look at her in the face. For shame! Then he meekly looked at her, again. ''Did we...?''

''Oh, no!'' said Arlie, waving a hand no. ''We danced a little kinky last night, and your soldier saluted me for a good bit but that was it.''

''My what?'' He didn't catch the reference at first, but his chest dropped in horror as she smirked and looked right at his nether regions. Hiei felt heat in his face and quickly sat up, turning his head away in embarassment.

''Well, what do you expect!? The way you were dancing, I couldn't - ''

''Hey, whoa!'' said Arlie, smiling as kindly as she could. Before Hiei looked at her, his face still a little red, she noticed a fading scar on the right side of his neck. ''I didn't say it was a bad thing.''

''If I've offended you, I apologize.'' Hiei couldn't meet her gaze again. He felt ashamed. He could feel the pressure in his skull subsiding a little due to his surprise.

''Why should you be sorry for that? I was actually kinda flattered. A little awkward, too, but still.''

''Because...,'' Hiei was trying to think of a quick excuse but, unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough. He didn't want to say so but he blurted, ''because I know you've been harmed in that manner before. Multiple times... by unwanted assailants.''

Hiei's heart tightened in discussing this part of the girl's life. He couldn't bring himself to think if something she went through could ever happen to Yukina and no one being there to protect her. The thought was too terrible. As hard as it was, he forced himself to look back into Arlie's eyes, wondering what he would find. Surprisingly enough, those sad eyes were smiling at him still.

''I appreciate that. I really do.'' She sat beside him, her gaze never leaving his. Hiei was unsure of what to do. ''But I'm 100% sure that part of my life is long gone.''

He blinked at her. How could she just let go of that pain, that suffering so easily? Arlie's smile softened and what she asked next surprised him, ''What kind of life have you known? What makes _you_ hate the world so much?''

''With the life you've known, how can you not?''

Arlie paused.

''I love people too much, I guess.'' she said wistfully. ''Believe it or not, I have known some acts of kindness, however rare they may have been. But because others were kind to me, I wanted to be kind.''

He hesitated in his response. This was beginning to make him feel a little ungrateful for what he had himself. His mother had loved him. Although the rest of her clan had cast him away, left him for dead, his mother wept for him and died of a broken heart. This girl actually had to live among those who hated her. They scorned her, tortured her, violated and mutilated her. She had even fallen victim to her own mother's harmful side as a baby, her supposed protector, but yet Arlie had overcome that... and wanted to protect all life? After Mukuro... he thought love didn't exist...

''I suppose we just had different approaches to how we dealt with our pasts. I am a demon, after all.'' Hiei couldn't look away from her gaze. He waited to hear what she had to say about that.

''Well, that's the thing about choices.'' Arlie smiled, again. ''Our pasts don't matter. It's the rest of the story we make worthwhile. I'd rather make a bad decision than none at all. You can learn from a bad decision.''

Hiei said nothing. How could he, after that? There was no smart-ass response he could muster or rude manner he had for this. Not all females are cruel... he supposed.

''I'm actually jealous of that conviction.'' Hiei finally broke eye contact and looked to the side. ''I'm... not as good or kind as that.''

''I think you are.'' Arlie defended softly. Hiei wanted to scoff but then he looked back at her face.

''What makes you so sure?''

''I felt it.'' She held up a hand. ''And Barbados doesn't go to people he thinks are bad. None of the creatures I bring here do. They sense good.''

Hiei blinked at her but Arlie continued.

''What makes you think you're not good enough?''

Hiei's mouth grew very dry and he swallowed what saliva he could. ''It's a long story.''

''You don't have to tell it if you don't want to. I wont make you.''

''How about you feel it then?'' Hiei said, taking one of her hands and placing it over his heart. Arlie looked at him wide-eyed. That light tingle started again and a little electric surge shot through, making Hiei jolt a little at the contact. Arlie looked at him with worry, a concern more for him than for herself. He could feel her passion, again, her thoughts and concerns for everyone's well-being. Everyone. He could feel how much she cared about him, why he started to come into her mind. She saw him as good and that was good enough for her. He wouldn't harm her and to her that was more precious a quality that anything else. He had made himself vulnerable to her and she would not take that for granted.

He opened himself and he was frightened. She could see into him, his scars. He could feel her tentatively nudging through, still asking for permission to go further within him. He looked into her eyes, giving her that permission by moving a barrier within. He watched her face turned to one of pain and sadness. She could see it - that memory. She felt the pain and it formed the images for her.

_A female named Mukuro was sitting within her throne, waiting for Hiei to return to her dorm. Hiei had walked in as he usually did, pleased to see his possible new mate. She had marked him, and he had yet to mark her. They had not gone through the traditional steps of the mating process due to couple assuming Hiei would stay to succeed Mukuro, anyway. He was hoping she would alow him to this time. To Arlie's shock, she watched the memory turn sour._

_''I see you've returned.'' Mukuro said, sitting tensely. Hiei was confused._

_''What's troubling you?'' asked the fire demon warily._

_''I've come to a very important decision, Hiei.''_

_Hiei hoped it was concerning the mating bond._

_''And what have you decided?''_

_''I think this was a mistake.'' Mukuro frowned at him._

_''What?'' Hiei was shocked! ''A mistake?''_

_''I hear your detective had to resume his duties due to another interesting investigation that turned up.''_

_''Yusuke!? What does he have to do with this!?'' Hiei was stunned. What was going on?_

_''He's investigating a spot very well hidden within the lands of a swamp in human world. That spot is a safehaven for very powerful and a very ancient race of demon. Terrifying beasts, vicious, morbid. They know nothing of any light-hearted feeling, only hate.''_

_''So what?''_

_''So, I've decided that you will not be the one to succeed me.''_

_Hiei was frozen in his spot. Mukuro continued, her features getting dark and icy._

_''This race of demon intends to destroy the world as we know it. They are locked within the deepest parts of hell, biding their time and their revenge, waiting for the right time to strike against the humans and even heaven itself. I'm hoping to even start some business with them soon. We're expecting one of their own to be here in a few days.''_

_''Wait! I don't understand!'' Hiei's heart was in anguish. Arlie could feel it practically being ripped in two. He understood he was being rejected but for what?_

_''I'm planning to have one of them as a mate.''_

_Hiei was angry. What!? What kind of bullshit reason was that!?_

_''FOR WHAT!?'' Hiei shouted at the top of his lungs. ''WHAT MAKES THEM SO MUCH FUCKING BETTER!?''_

_''You'll get the chance to meet them soon.'' Mukuro responded coldly. ''You'll see for yourself. It would be wise for you to strike some sort of deal with them, Hiei. For your own sake.''_

Arlie didn't understand why she was being so cold, so cruel. Hiei held onto her hand, still, with his own, shaking and with it still placed over his heart. She couldn't believe how open he was being with this right now. And the memory wasn't over.

_''Mukuro, think about what you're doing!'' Hiei said as he approached her desperately. He wasn't interested in the position, he wanted a home with her. She turned on him, seemingly pulling a blade out of thin air and holding it to Hiei's throat._

_''I have, Hiei!'' said the female darkly. ''Against this beast, you are nothing! You pale in comparison, their strength is unlike any other! They will destroy all that I have worked so hard for if I ignore such an opportunity!''_

_With that, she dug the blade in Hiei's flesh, searing it. The blade was cursed and it burned the mating mark on his neck. She was cleansing him of it, cooking the skin. The bond would be broken and he would have nothing else to do with her. He screamed in pain ad she round-house kicked him into the wall._

_''They're deadly, Hiei!'' Mukuro said viciously. ''These creatures know no mercy!''_

_Hiei couldn't believe what had just happened. He couldn't touch his neck, it hurt too much. He felt so ashamed. _

Arlie could feel that shame, reliving it with the koorime. She was in tears as she felt what he felt, yearning to shield him from it, and yet knowing she couldn't.

_Hiei had ran from the room with Mukuro still ranting madly, just wanting nothing more than to escape. He was gone. He disappeared into human world after that... looking for Yusuke. He showed her the part he came to the swamp, infuriated and seething, his scarf covering the wound that occurred only hours ago._

Arlie felt Hiei panting, relaxing from what he had just exposed, his consciousness fading from hers. He was putting the barriers back up. And the electric tingle faded as her touched lifted from his chest. He looked at her, anger welling deep within. But upon seeing Arlie still in tears, that anger vanished. She was weeping... for him.

''I'm sorry.'' Arlie said, her heart aching for his.

''Her mistakes aren't yours.'' Hiei looked down. ''You shouldn't apologize for someone else. You like to carry everybody else's bur-''

Arlie was always interrupting Hiei, but this time he didn't mind. She had went for his lips. Hiei felt his mind go numb, all hate, all pain was gone. Only her flesh was there, her beating heart for him. The electricity within the kiss coursed throughout his body! And it was a deep kiss. Her tongue met his, massaging and grazing one another. Hiei felt her love. He felt everything make sense. He felt it! And it was amazing.

When they pulled apart, both blushing and looking at each other's eyes, they both began to wonder how this could work. Hiei had sworn he would never love, again, but Arlie... she had it, she had his heart now.

''What do want with me?'' said Hiei, still not releasing her from his embrace.

''Those who are the most unkind need the most love.'' Arlie said, an unexplainable emotion in her face. ''My mom told me that and Micah believes that, too.''

''Hn,'' Hiei looked her over. ''Is that what you believe?''

''Yes.''

Hiei wondered if he should be doing this, but looking over Arlie's flushed face and full lips, he said to hell with it. He kissed her, again. He would not go further than that for now. He didn't think either of them were ready. For a good part of the morning, though, they kissed and familiarized themselves with each other's touch, embraced one another, held one another.

Arlie had yet again done the impossible. She had softened the harsh barrier the demon had worked so hard to put up. He knew no pain in his past when she touched him, their bond recognizing the parties involved and deepening itself within. They were each showing the other the gentleness and kindness that can come from the hands on both sides of a potential mate.

* * *

**3 weeks later:**

''Keep your feet shoulder-width apart.'' Naya'il instructed, watching Yusuke struggle as he tried to make a perfect squat while having his hands facing each other as though he were producing a ball of spirit energy. He was spent so producing energy wasn't possible for now, but Naya'il wanted him to get his posture right before he could even think about perfecting the spirit form technique.

Naturally, Kurama was done with the technique before Kuwabara and he. Being that Kurama was already a fox spirit anyway, accessing the form was already accomplished. Arlie hadn't quite been able to give her energy its true form, yet.

''Look!'' hollered Yusuke as his legs shook. ''I already know what my spirit form looks like! His name is Puu and he left for Spirit World a while ago! Why can't I just call him here?''

''He's already here.'' Naya'il pointed at Yusuke.

''Aah!'' Yusuke collapsed, incapable of standing in the position any longer.

''He's your spirit _beast_, NOT your spirit form but your spirit form looks like him, too.'' Naya'il informed him using his teacher-tone. ''When you use your energy's true form, it feeds off your will to do what you ask of it, and takes the shape of how you truly are within. You will need this form against the enemy.'' (Think Patronus from Harry Potter. Except, since Puu takes the form of Yusuke's energy, what Naya'il's trying to get Yusuke to do is produce a representation of Puu at will and use it in battle.)

''What about my demon form?'' asked Yusuke grumpily, still on the ground. He liked his angel but right now he was tired, which made him irritable.

''Again, that's not what your spirit form is. You can try again tomorrow.'' Naya'il helped Yusuke up.

Kuwabara was having a better time at accessing his spirit energy and giving it form, which was that of a large dog, a clumsy but strong and loyal form.

Micah was tending to Arlie, telling her how surprised he was at her rapid development but encouraging her to keep trying at the form.

''I want to get you ready within another month or so.'' Explained the angel, hoping he could make it happen. ''Once you learn how to access it at will, that's the form you take within the realm. With your spirit form, you will be able to access the realm a lot easier than just as you are now. It acts as the portal. And the quicker you get this, the quicker you can get there, possibly even defeat the Draconums before you go, and get to enjoy the rest of your life. Don't worry, you'll get it.''

Arlie took a break and saw Kurama and Kuwabara in conversation on the ground. Wanting to be a part of it, she wandered towards them. She suddenly sensed a presence and looked at who else had shown up on the training grounds. Hiei was not too far away from Kurama and was waiting for her and the others to be done for the day. He had taken the liberty to walk with them after their sessions so that he could walk her back home, although keeping a foot or so distance between them as they walked. Yusuke often teased him, saying they should hold hands, which earned him many foul looks, but Hiei still continued to come see the young woman. The group had actually liked the idea of the two of them possibly dating. Maybe then shorty could get that stick out of his butt! They said nothing and gave them their privacy - for now - and had observed the two together unrelentlessly since the nightclub event.

Arlie smiled and Hiei walked to her, standing at her side, hands in his pockets and nodded at her in acknowledgement. Hiei kept his barriers against her to a minimum now to almost none at all, deciding to actually indulge whenever he got the opportunity to see her. He enjoyed her company.

Micah walked up to the couple as Yusuke wobbled towards Arlie's direction, earning him a funny look from the 3 of them. Yusuke sat beside Arlie and pointed at his rear end.

''Is part of my ass still back there?''

Arlie took an awkward glance.

''Yeah? Why?''

''It's being chewed.'' Yusuke gave a 'hmph' and propped his head on his hand.

Hiei frowned at the detective. Arlie and Micah only laughed uncontrollably.


	13. What now?

**(A/N**: I hope I've been able to keep these guys in character. I'm open to pointers and tips :) I appreciate all the reviews and views for the story.**)**

Chapter 13

Arlie was sitting in her room that night, with Hiei's head in her lap as she gently stroked his hair. It was a comforting motion, maternal and protective, something that Hiei himself hadn't been used to. It was Arlie's first display of affection from her childhood, and the one she deemed as the most loving in her actions. To her, it was the highest form of displays you could give.

Hiei indulged whenever he could in this petting. The company they shared was always light and quiet, speaking only when necessary. There was one thing Hiei still did, even though their relationship had improved tremendously throughout the weeks that passed - he wouldn't let down his guard. His hair was really the only thing he would let her repeatedly have contact with. He didn't open very many of his memories like the one he did with Mukuro, but he would allow her some to witness in order to get a feel of who he really was. He wanted her to accept him for him on the little things. If she passed, he would open the larger pains to her whenever he felt the time was right. Arlie knew this but was anxious for him to allow her further in. She sought that closeness with him, she wanted to nurture him, to tend to his wounds. Hiei only figured it was her lack of experience with him, she would soon learn just how he liked his distance. She had not proven herself, yet.

Another thing was what he allowed her to pick up on with what he was feeling through contact. It was going to happen regardless, Hiei couldn't stop kissing her whenever the opportunity arose, but it was only his emotions that he allowed her to sense, nothing else. Her powers allowed her to read another's intentions and see deeper into their hidden pasts, their secrets, their thoughts and future, their feelings, but when it came to someone she respected, she would only touch into that sacred privacy whenever she knew the other trusted her.

Hiei wanted to trust her. He could feel it in her, the need to protect all things, but to him, there was no such thing as being too careful. The petting was really the only thing he could work with, but it usually made him relax a little too much. He was just about to doze off before Barbados nudged him in his side, wanting to be petted, also. Hiei grimaced.

''Aw, he likes you.'' Arlie cooed.

''It's like an overgrown puppy.'' Hiei muttered, as barbados laid his head on Hiei's form, almost covering the demon whole. Arlie laughed.

Arlie was a simple girl, knowing only to keep loved ones close, transforming enemies into friends and the desire to spread kindness. Anything to do with love was nothing short of a miracle to her and she never took it for granted. Her heart swelled every time she saw the good within Hiei. She wanted that with him, to share in that love for life and all that it held. That like she once had for him had rapidly accelerated into love. She saw no reason to withhold her heart from him for he had shown no action to indicate otherwise.

''Wanna go outside?'' Arlie asked, seeing the demon struggling to move Barbados over a bit.

The winged beast heard ''outside'' and made a dive for the window, eager to bathe in the little sunlight still left outside. Hiei followed Arlie for another one of her afternoon strolls...

* * *

Another week had passed and the crew was enjoying the passing Spring as it made its final few days into Summer. Arlie was singing a song from one of her favorite artists: The Weeknd - The appointment, headphones in as she listened to her ipod and watched the sunset outside on a big boulder. Hiei was sitting beside her, listening, soothed by her voice and leaning against her. A slight breeze was blowing through the leaves and trees... Barbados curled peacefully at the bottom of the boulder, listening to the sounds of the woods...

''Urameshi, you creep!'' Kuwabara's voice interrupted from inside the temple, disrupting the calming mood. ''You took my last bagel!''

''Well, you shouldn't leave your food out in the open!'' was Yusuke's retort. ''I thought it was up for grabs!''

Hiei sighed irritably. Arlie laughed.

''I think that's bad if I can hear them over my headphones and I'm outside.'' said Arlie, grinning as she looked behind her at the building.

''Hn!'' Hiei scoffed, crossing his arms. ''Nothing can drown out those two idiots once they get going.''

And sure enough, the two teens were soon bickering about the stolen bagel.

''Well, so much for the peace and quiet. Might as well go back in.'' She looped an arm around Hiei's neck while planting a kiss on the side of his head. She hopped down and Hiei followed her inside. As soon as they stepped into the temple, they saw Yusuke attempting to get Kuwabara in a chokehold while the orange-haired goofball tried to push him away with his feet. Arlie shook her head.

''One day, you guys are really gonna hurt yourselves.''

''He started it!'' Kuwabara grimaced, still not free from Yusuke's grasp. Botan was with Yukina in the kitchen, humming to herself as she washed dishes and Yukina was drying them off. The boy's antics were normal to them by now. Kurama was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and gave a quick wave to the witch. Orifiel was beside him and was watching the quarreling with amusement. Naya'il, Colopariton and Gazardiel were in the living room, entertaining themselves with Barbados since the beast had run in and lay in their laps to be petted. Micah was yet to be seen.

**'Probably got an early start on his rounds.'** Arlie thought.

Finally, the two boys separated, glaring electrical sparks at one another.

''Fine, Kuwabara!'' said Yusuke, still gritting his teeth. ''I'll buy you another stupid bagel!''

''Fine with me!''

''Fine!''

''Fine!''

''It's pointless.'' Hiei told Arlie, both still watching the action. ''They'll always be them.''

''I figured.'' she grinned, again. ''That's just how they love. I'll be right back. I gotta drop something off in my room.''

Arlie walked off with Hiei staring at her rear end. He was still male. Although, he kept aloof of anything too romantic with Arlie, it didn't mean he didn't wonder what it would be like to imagine _other_, more _passionate_ things with the young woman.

She was beautiful to him, she was what human society called a tomboy but to him it was a strength, a dominance brought by the need to self-protect. She was protective of everyone. If something was in the least bit unjustified, Arlie would correct it on the spot. He used to think Shizuru was a just another human to tolerate until he saw how close she and Arlie really were. Shizuru was the bigger sister for Arlie, teaching her and encouraging her. He also adored how close the young woman and his sister had gotten. From day one, the two had become very fast and close friends. Yukina would run and tell Arlie every little detail of what new thing Kuwabara did to show his love for her, the little secrets and stories they shared were adorable. He was beginning to question if he should push their relationship into a deeper, more_ intimate_ level.

The couple were never demonstrative in front of the others. Hiei liked it that way for now. The less people who were in their business, the better. He knew, also, that eventually that would have to change if he actually decided to have her in his future. Arlie was the demonstrative type and he knew she wanted to see him further in her own future. Kurama had stopped pestering him as much since Hiei had told the fox about his deal with Micah, while the others were still completely oblivious about his instincts. Kurama was skeptical but he decided to let him be. One thing to go wrong and Kurama would intervene. Hiei was relieved. Although, he did genuinely care for Arlie, he was unsure of how to proceed in the relationship. For now, he would just go with the flow. Hiei smirked inwardly at himself.

**'That angel knew better.'** He thought. **'He already knew what was going to happen. That makes me nervous about what else might be going on in that mentality of his.'**

**'Something on your mind?'** asked Kurama, interrupting Hiei's thoughts. **'You're staring off into space a little.'**

**'Nothing that needs attention.'** Hiei walked towards the fox. **'What are you all planning on doing tomorrow?'** Tomorrow was another rest day for the fighters.

**'We don't know, yet.'** Kurama shrugged inwardly. **'The training regimen is only supposed to be for about 3 months. We have 1 more to go. Arlie still hasn't been able to produce a spirit form during our sessions and she needs that form in order to get to the Realm of Darkness. Even Yusuke is starting to get the hang of his form now.'**

**'Why is it important for all of you to achieve spirit forms if you're not even going into the realm yourselves? Or are you?'** Hiei asked, curious of the technique.

**'From what I understand, it's an invisible world to people who don't have a strong spiritual or sixth sense. Demons aren't allowed in the realm unless they have special permissions, so almost none at all. Angels, of course, are free to come and go as they please since the realm connects every living soul.'** Kurama explained.

Hiei heard about the realm but didn't know specific details, except from what he overheard the angels speak of. The realm is a passageway and should something ill-natured get in, everyone is vulnerable. The realm protects everyone's thoughts, their secrets... their free will.

**'However,'** Kurama continued, **'I think the angels want to get Arlie ready ahead of schedule for something. It's not just about prepping her for the Draconums. There's something more going on. They've been keeping Arlie separate from us now during the lessons.'**

**'What for?'**

**'I'm not sure. I can tell the mood has changed with Micah during battle. Isn't it obvious? Look at his job description. He knows something we don't. I don't want to interfere, but I can't help but get the feeling we should be on our toes, as well. The angels have their guards up constantly.'**

Hiei could say nothing except stare wide-eyed at the fox. He looked around at the angels within the room. Naya'il sensed him looking at him and met his gaze. Although Hiei had to adapt to the holy vibes the angels emitted, it was another thing to have them appear as dangerous as they were the first time they met. That's the thing. With what Kurama was telling him, they weren't any less forboding. The only difference was Hiei learned to how to get closer to them. The only thing that was preventing him from feeling the vibes and avoiding the temple altogether was the incantation Micah had placed to silence his instincts.

**'I don't think they expected us to become as involved with the girl as we did.'** Kurama still thought. **'The training has been pretty fast paced, and the angels have been making sure we're exhausted by the time we're done. As for spirit forms, I think it's for our own protection. They want us to be able to defend ourselves or get away if necessary. These demons are pure energy when they transform - malicious energy, eating at life because it has none. We're basically fighting fire with fire.' **

**'But what part are we playing in this?'** Hiei was getting a little perturbed by all this.

**'It feels like they're gently trying to nudge us away from her. I don't think they want the girl to stay for very much longer - it's also putting us at risk.'**

**'What else could they be preparing her for?'** Then Hiei caught on to what Kurama had just said. **''Stay much longer?' Where else would they be going? Arlie's not ready to leave, yet!'**

**'Hiei, this was a temporary residence for her.'** Kurama looked saddened. **'I know you occassionally visit for Yukina but Arlie's purpose was for another place. I'm sure she'd be able to visit but until Neelan is taken care of, it'd still be putting us all under his radar. We've been lucky for now that he hasn't found us.'**

Hiei's heart sank. He didn't think Arlie would stay here forever but... it was too soon. He hadn't thought too much about what to prepare for if she had to get up and leave one day. Maybe it was for the best that she had to go. He'd admit that it took him some time to warm up to the idea of even getting as close as he did to Arlie, but to take her away now? This was unfair.

Hiei headed for the front door.

**'Where are you going?'** Kurama was now concerned at how the koorime was taking it.

**'I have to mull some things over. I'll be back soon.' **And with that, he stepped out, gently shutting the door behind him.

At that moment, Arlie walked in. Seeing that Hiei was not where she had last seen him, she looked at Kurama.

''Where'd...?'' She placed a hand in the air to indicate Hiei's height.

''He stepped out for a minute or so.'' said Kurama kindly, but in the back of his mind he was worried at what Hiei was up to. He was both stubborn and unpredictable, not the best combination for the demon.

* * *

Hiei was in the woods, flitting from tree to tree, heading straight for the training grounds.

**'Of all the rotten tricks!'** thought Hiei poisonously, snarling. **'That damn angel! What's his game!?'**

He didn't understand why it was bothering him so much. He hadn't expected to bond with Arlie the way he had. The more he thought about it, the more the anger grew. He tried to recall the conversation he and Micah had, Micah promising to make it easier on Hiei before muttering something in a language he didn't recognize.

_''If you still decide you don't want to see where you two could lead to, then I'll keep the incantation there until the mating seasons are over - you'll be a free demon.''_

Hiei paused and stopped jumping, catching himself on the last branch he landed on, his breath catching. He did remember that part. He had wanted the time that passed by to be easier on himself. His instincts had become too aggressive since he disobeyed them and wanted to avoid possible rivals.

_''I'm not looking for love.''_

He did said that, didn't he? Well, at the time he hadn't expected to find it. He was sure he loved Arlie, but he wasn't even sure if he was _in_ love. He had completely numbed himself to getting overly excited, from getting too hopeful each time he saw her, her smile at him, her walking towards him, walking with him... even kissing him. He had tried his best to enjoy the time they shared, but had tried to remain distant should he sense anything hostile in the girl, as well. But there wasn't a mean bone in her body. As many times as he's had contact with her, he sensed no such thing. She was protective, defensive even, but not cruel.

He remembered reaching into Arlie's memories one night as she slept and saw the multitudes of people she had helped during her family's reign. She rescued as many outsiders as she could,, even members of her own clans, whom had been used when a suitable sacrifice could not be caught, her mother would even give her directions of where to take special routes along the swamp. She had her own Underground Railroad. She would protect small children from bullies, and some grew up questioning the ways of the clans. Wondering why she helped, why she was different and why she did what she did. They wanted to be like her. He saw that many members of the clans were not dead. Those who had sided with Arlie, those she rescued and those she connected well with left the swamp to start a new life. She had not contacted them since. She figured it would've been best.

_''Supressing my instincts so I don't do anything I may regret? Sounds like a deal.''_

He began to feel the little nudge of guilt pressing in his heart as he regretted those words. It was his own fault. He had expected to pass the seasons with ease, but Arlie was making him rethink that option. He placed a hand over his heart. There was a small pain unlike anything he'd ever experienced, not even with Mukuro. This was a gnawing sensation, like something important was missing - a yearning and an unrest. Mukuro had been heartless in her actions, she was mean and lusted for power. Arlie had no such desire. There was this way about her. She had an unbelievable amount of patience with everybody, laughed when she could, greeted everyone with opens arms and smiles. She didn't want to hurt. She loved people too much...

_''I'm a contradiction. Two negatives made a positive, is how Micah put it.''_ What did that mean?

_''There's something more going on.''_

_''I promise you, you will not come out of this unscathed.''_

Wait... what had Micah meant? Micah knew what to expect... and didn't tell him. There seemed to be a lot of things the angels weren't telling them. Anger flared in Hiei's breast once more.

Hiei continued to jump on, anxious to find out the truth. Finally, he reached the training grounds and leaped his highest into the air, landing so softly without the slightest bit of effort. He eyed the grounds, searching for a specific presence. He opened his jagan to find it, then saw that it wasn't necessary for the figure appeared directly in front of him.

''What's up, Hiei?'' said Micah docilely, his expression was unreadable. The usual cheeriness was not as obvious as it usually was and neither was the shine in his eyes. He wasn't surprised to see the demon on the training grounds. It was as though he had been expecting company.

''What are you playing at!?'' Hiei demanded viciously, his eyes narrowed. Hiei watched as Micah's body began to tense. A demon was showing hostility, and although Micah knew Hiei was no major threat to him, his own instincts were doing what they do best - rising to the challenge against a demonic presence. A cobra was hissing and the mongoose reacted with equal speed to fight off its enemy.

''Playing at?'' said Micah as calmly as he could, his deep-sea blue eyes turned to a lighter shade... and seemed very, very cold.

''You tricked me!'' said Hiei, his own instincts slightly burning underneath the incantation's influence.

Hiei wasn't shouting, but he was being mean and he knew the angel could feel it in his heart. He didn't obey the small warning his instincts were trying to prick at him. How could he? Yes, he had shied from the idea of anything to do with love but Micah had withheld something very important.

Micah said nothing as he bristled, displaying the first warning that Hiei needed to cool it, but the koorime ignored it.

''How dare you try to play matchmaker then make a fool out of me once I find out you and your 'comrades' are trying to pull a fast one on all of us!'' Hiei sneered as he emphasized ''comrades'', practically oozing his ugly intention to insult him.

Hiei felt a quick rush of air as Micah's energy heightened. He had never seen an expression anything less than friendly before on the angel's face, but Micah's eyes were relaxed as they turned lighter still to an icy, robin's egg blue and his brow was furrowed tightly in justified indignation. ''You would think that, wouldn't you? Step down... _Demon_.''

Hiei felt his temper dim due to the sudden change of tone in Micah's voice. He figured it would be best to calm down once he saw the angels wings beginning to twitch. Micah had used so formal a word to remind Hiei just where they stood if it weren't for the circumstances they found themselves in. Hiei swallowed every ounce of pride he had bitterly.

''What aren't you telling us?'' He said calmly now. He had just bullied a heavenly being, one that could very well easily harm him if he chose to due to their purposes, even kill him. It would be wise to remember his place, which usually wasn't an easy thing to do for Hiei.

He watched as Micah visibly relaxed, the cold, icy glare gone from his eyes, returning to their normal color and his energy waning. The angel breathed a sigh of relief and lifted that familiar smile on his face.

''Hiei,'' Micah was back, and he had used their informal, friendly greeting, ''it's not what you're thinking. I'm sorry I got angry, but you did come off rather rudely.''

''Then what is it?'' The koorime wasn't mad anymore. Instead, he was tired... and a little sad. ''Why did you even encourage me to pursue something with Arlie, if all that's going to happen is that she disappears one day?''

Micah paused for a moment then said, ''I take it you and Kurama had a discussion.''

''How did - ?''

Micah laughed softly. ''It's like I said, Hiei, it's my job to know.''

Hiei sulked while looking at the ground.

''Listen to me.'' Micah stepped closer to Hiei, softly and soothingly, showing the quality of all his kind. ''Maybe me and the other angels have been a little more protective over Arlie than usual, but it's because we're _bracing_ for what's about to happen, not trying to prevent it.''

Hiei narrowed his eyes, confused. ''I don't understand.''

Micah looked into Hiei's eyes, feeling conflicted and not wanting to give away something just, yet.

''I'm not allowed to give it all away,'' He started, ''but just know that everything will work out better than you ever hoped it to be in the end. Arlie is going to change the way things are as we know it for the Spirit Realm. She's a contradiction.''

Hiei flinched. ''She's said that before. What does that mean?''

Micah gave a quirk of his lips. ''She's a catalyst. The Draconums did everything right to produce the healthy offspring to offer their next in line for the throne as a bride. She wasn't meant to be the way she is now. Something happened during her early development. She was supposed to be born without a soul, without any free will, something the Draconums were counting on to make her easier to control. An evolved soul found its turn next in line for reincarnation and was sent by HIM,'' Micah pointed up, ''to take Arlie's body. HE chose her next to safeguard the Realm of Darkness because she doesn't have that desire for control or power. She was born out of love and because of that, she not only stopped the negativity her clans produced - she reversed it. That is her gift. She reverses negativity with infinite warmth. She can look at someone in torment and will only have to say the right word or take the right action to cut out that person's worries on the spot. Arlie ebbs positivity even in the presence of evil. That strength comes from love, but she will be tested.''

Hiei drank all this with wonder.

''Tested? How?'' asked the demon, almost forgetting to breathe.

''By her very strength.'' Micah stated solemnly. He stared at Hiei as if he were looking right through him. ''It's also her biggest weakness. I can't tell you any more than that.''

''Will she have to leave?'' Hiei asked without any emotion, dreading the answer.

''Not right now. She will for a little while but it's not for forever.''

Hiei fidgeted slightly. He was already trying to make up his mind about something. Micah gave a forced smile to the demon as he switched the conversation.

''I'm glad you and Arlie have been getting along as well as you have.''

''You were right.''

Micah's eyebrows shot up. ''It's not every day I hear that from you.''

''You were right.'' Hiei repeated. ''I wasn't searching for love, but I ended up finding it when I least expected it. I'd like to see what happens with Arlie but I won't rush anything.'' He couldn't meet the angel's eyes anymore.

''Just don't keep her waiting too long, Hiei.'' Micah advised. ''It's not fair to her. She needs a lot of love. Someone like her deserves it and it's not something I, nor anyone else, can give. At least, in the way you're supposed to.''

The demon was quiet for the longest while, but then Micah perked to lighten the mood.

''A certain someone is waiting on you back at the Temple. Let's go back.''

The angel took the shortcut through the woods to reach the path leading up to the temple's steps. Hiei reluctantly followed behind him, wondering what he should be expecting for the next month or so...


	14. The evil within

**(A/N**: Thank you all for being patient. I have a four day weekend coming up so some serious chapters will definitely be getting done soon!**)**

Chapter 14

Arlie watched as her friends interacted with one another back at the temple. She was content and filled with love. She watched as Shizuru pestered Kuwabara about something to do with him and Yukina, while Yukina laughed kindly. She watched as Kurama showed Yusuke and Keiko something new he saw during one of his classes, with Naya'il and Orifiel smiling and giving her loving nods of acknowledgement then sitting quietly on the couch. She watched as Gazardiel was once again at Colopariton's side, both in deep conversation. They both turned to look at her and smiled warmly. Botan had brought a visitor, someone by the name of Koenma, for the day off tomorrow. Barbados was in the living room, too, busying himself with a stray newspaper, attacking it like a cat does to a ball of yarn. She was happy, not a doubt in her mind. She was among loved ones and friends and they would be treasured always.

She loved new things, new people, new experiences. Her heart swelled with that love. She could almost swear it would burst if any more love tried to nudge its way within. Everyone she looked around to see was precious to her, she lived and breathed for them. She was for them. They had shown her kindness, she would be kind. They had shown patience and understanding, she would show the same. They gave her a home, a temporary home, but it would always be a pleasurable memory to think about. Her angels, they had rescued her when she needed them most. She wanted to be like them, strong, confident, noble, defending the weak. She looked outside a nearby window, and upon seeing the full moon, she remembered the life-changing moment of when she had looked into the sky and made a small prayer. She felt nothing but gratitude for that prayer had been granted.

**'I haven't forgotten my promise.'** She thought.** Thank you for sending me such a gift. ****I will protect them. You've given me what I've always yearned for - a family, friends and love.'**

Once she was done, she turned back around only to see Colopariton and Gazardiel behind her. Arlie perked when she saw them.

''Are you all right?'' Gazardiel placed a hand on Arlie's shoulder. Arlie began to tear up a little.

''I'm fine.'' She sniffled and shook her tears away. She beamed at them. ''I'm just happy.''

''As you should be.'' Colopariton smiled, but his eyes seemed sad. ''You have a big heart. Child, I want you to know that no matter what may happen next, never forget to be grateful for what you have accomplished. Keep going, no matter what.''

''Ok.'' said Arlie, wondering why the angel was emphasizing this. ''I will.''

''If you need us, always call on us. We will come.'' said Gazardiel, her voice soft and inspiring confidence in the young woman. ''You're sensitive, and one day I know you're going to find someone who will see that... and he's going to want to protect you.''

Thoughts of Hiei instantly came into Arlie's mind once the angel said that. She felt her heart shine. Barbados seemed to feel this, also and threw a love-croon at her, while still messing with his piece of newspaper.

_Someone... to protect me?_ Arlie grew so happy at this thought and could not stop smiling. Hiei... coming to her aid. Maybe he would grow to be more affectionate. She knew he liked his privacy, but maybe he would grow to trust her enough that he would be willing to soften up soon when they were alone together. She wanted that affection. To deny her what she wanted, what she needed, it was enough to drive anyone mad, but she still chose to be patient. She had proven herself enough for that much, hadn't she?

A presence made everyone in the room stir upon sensing it. Micah had just appeared, instantly teleporting in front of the entire group.

''Miss me?'' The angel grinned from ear to ear, instilling that same relaxed mood into the crowd. He had a way to him. He was always patient, always bright and happy, always ready to listen should someone ask it of him. He was patient, with both friends and foes. Arlie loved him best. She grinned also at him.

''Micah,'' said Naya'il, smirking, once again giving his best friend a hard time, ''do you think it's even possible for you to walk in normally?''

''I'm surprised _you_ can even get through the door!'' Micah rounded playfully, broadening his shoulders to tease Naya'il of his size. ''You get any bigger and we'd have to remodel!''

Naya'il rushed at him and grabbed Micah in a chokehold, but was also careful in his play. Out of all the angels, these two were the closest. Arlie had soon learned that during their lessons.

''What were you were saying, again?'' The big angel raised an eyebrow, Micah trying to reach up and playfully slap him.

''I said you're a behemoth! Now, let go!''

Everyone was laughing at the scene. Nobody noticed that Hiei had managed to slip in quietly, except for Arlie. Arlie smiled and was happy to see that he had returned. The koorime was silent but he walked up to her and stayed at her side like he always did.

''Let's go to that new theme park they just built downtown.'' said Keiko, thinking aloud. As soon as she heard the fighters had another day off, and on a school weekend, she dove for the opportunity to see how the fighters were all doing. She ws not missing this. Hiei continued to remain distant once back at the temple as everyne planned another outing.

''Sure thing!'' Botan agreed, as peppy as always. Yukina decided to stay behind this time to tend to the temple.

''I've been tired a lot, lately.'' whispered the ice maiden to Arlie.

''Are you eating well? Getting a lot of rest?''

''Kazuma mutters in his sleep. He's dreaming at most times but he's been saying some strange things.''

''Is he ok?'' asked Arlie, as she looked at Kuwabara. Signs of fatigue were written on Kuwabara's face but he was still smiling and joining in with the crowd.

''I think so. But the dream last night had me thinking. He kept saying, 'Don't do that! That's wrong!' I think he's been having visions but he hasn't mentioned anything.''

Arlie appeared thoughtful then smiled at the little maiden. ''I'll talk to him later. I'm sure he's fine.''

''So!'' interrupted a new voice, causing Arlie to jerk up at the sound. It was Koenma. ''You must be Arlie. I must say, you've changed a lot compared to the pictures we recieved of your case. I was fortunately able to meet your parents as they came through our gates.''

Arlie's eyes widened. ''What?''

Hiei heard this, too, and keened into the conversation.

''I humbly apologize for your loss, but rest assured they're in a better place. Their actions of good outweighed the bad and they fought to the end to save you.''

Arlie's expression was one of shock and awe as her heart skipped a beat. She had thought of her parents often, wondering what became of them in the afterlife, if there were any chances of redemption for her family. Apparently, there was and a huge weight was lifted within. She smiled.

''They send their love.'' Koenma finished, shaking Arlie's hand in greeting.

Hiei scowled at Koenma as he walked off, but then something else caught his attention. Micah was in the living room and he called to Arlie. The girl raced to him, arms open like that of a child rushing to greet its guardian, her eyes bright and shining. Hiei felt a sudden pang of jealousy in his heart. Wait a minute... He observed the room. Arlie's eyes had brightened upon seeing the angel, her aura could be felt miles away. This only happened when she greeted someone she cared for... but him. And not just with the angel, but to everyone! She would leap at everyone's side, ready to start whatever adventure she could, eager and excited. Her friendly chatter would start from dawn to dusk, without losing a breath of air or missing a beat of a conversation. She seemed overjoyed at everyone's presence but his.

He also noticed she didn't get that way when he walked into the room. Instead, whenever he stood by her, she would be silent, just taking in the scenery. She must've been hanging around the angels too long. She would be relaxed without a care, observing the world, too much at ease. Hiei grew even more sour when Micah lifted Arlie in his embrace and swung her in the air. Yes, Hiei admitted quietly. He loved Arlie. Maybe Arlie just didn't understand that he didn't appreciate her use of affection so abundantly. If they were to have any hope for a future, there would be boundaries with other males from now on. Yes, he saw that she loved other people, but to be with him she would have to choose him over them. He wouldn't take being ignored like this during company. Hiei seethed slightly.

He looked over at the happy duo and he bitterly glared at Micah. The angel should know better. After all, Hiei was a demon, which meant he was supposed to be protective over what was rightfully his. Arlie was with _him_. Micah should know that he would be protective over his chosen mate. Being an angel, Micah should know better of Hiei's nature. And after what the angel had said about her possibly leaving, Micah should know better than to dangle her in front of him! Hiei was livid now. The more he dwelled, the more aggressive he grew. Yes, he liked Micah, but why did it seem the angel was being insensitive to _his_ feelings!? It wasn't until Yukina had spoken up that Hiei paused, his temper lowering dramatically.

''Arlie!'' said the ice maiden sweetly. ''Let's go see the cherry blossoms tomorrow, too!''

''Ok!'' Arlie rushed to her, swinging her slightly as she lifted her into the air. Yukina laughed at this. Barbados saw her running and decided to run, too. He couldn't go very far and halted at Arlie's side, hopping gracefully on his feet and wagging his tail. Master was happy, so was he!

_Go with the flow..._

Hiei forced himself to relax. He would bring this up to Arlie later. Hiei would have to remind her just where she stood with him in their relationship. Micah would be harder to convince with what he felt but if Arlie was for him, she would stand by him. He was not going to be pushed aside, again! She would learn. Perhaps he was overreacting, but dammit! He wanted her attention the way she gave it to everyone else. But it could wait... for now. Shizuru had just approached the two females, hugging them and already drinking a beer. Everyone was having a good time. He would let her enjoy her night. On the other side of the room, a celestial being grew disturbed.

Micah turned away from the group. He felt that agonizing premonition of what was coming next... but he could say nothing. He could feel the anger within the room and forced a deep breath. Naya'il looked at him and raised his brow slightly, as if to ask a hidden question that only Micah seemed to understand. The angel said nothing as he forced a half-smile on his face and continued to play around with Barbados, who had decided to run around with what space he had and ended up at Micah.

Grabbing the beast by the head, Micah leaned in to whisper to Barbados, who instantly stilled, as if by divine instinct, to hear what the angel had to say.

''Watch over her, boy. She'll need you. This is where it all starts.''

* * *

**A couple of hours later:**

It was bedtime. Everyone had already gone to sleep and Arlie was still talking to the angels, while covering a passed out Shizuru on the sofa with a blanket. She gave Micah one last hug before retreating to her room, the angel's strange gaze never leaving her. Hiei was already in Arlie's room, tense and glaring at the ground. Barbados was in the middle of the bedroom, avoiding him, and was unusually quiet as he looked at Arlie, giving a small wag of his tail.

''Hey, you.'' said Arlie sweetly to Hiei, closing the door behind her. ''You were awfully quiet tonight. More so than usual.''

''We need to talk.'' said Hiei, eyeing her as she made her way to him. Arlie could sense that he was upset but she didn't understand with what. Again, that old reflex to put up her guard as she approached him went up instinctively. But since it was just Hiei, she allowed herself to relax. She had total confidence that he would not harm her.

''Ok... with what?''

''I would appreciate it if you kept a certain distance away from the angels from now on.'' said Hiei matter-of-factly, crossing his arms, only emphasizing the stubbornness within him.

''Excuse me?'' Arlie gawked at him. He must be mistaken!

''You heard me.'' Hiei warned, his eyes narrowing into white slits. ''I don't like how you act around them. You're with me, aren't you? If you're mine, then I'd appreciate it if you behaved like it.''

''Yours?'' said Arlie in disbelief. She had expected him to be upset about something Kurama had probably teased him about, maybe even an annoying prod from Yusuke, but where was all this coming from? She was going to very careful in how she handled this. There was obviously some kind of jealousy he had towards the angels. Perhaps he was referring to how her relationship was with Micah specifically.

''Hiei, that almost sounds possessive. I can understand that maybe you're trying to sound loving in that but I'm also not an object, sweetheart. They're angels. They're _my_ angels. Of course, I want to be the way I am with them. They're loving beings, they are good in a humanoid form.''

''If I'm not comfortable with public affection, then why do you do it with others in front of me?'' Hiei was being very unreasonable to her.

''_You_ were the one who didn't want me to do anything with you publicly just, yet.'' said Arlie, trying to remain calm. ''But why does that mean I'm restricted to just staring at others because of that?''

''It's not right.''

''By whose perspective? Yours? Or the general public's?''

''By the demon mating laws.''

''The what?'' Arlie had never heard of that.

Hiei paused to look her over.

''Haven't the demons in your past done this?''

''Noooo.'' said Arlie, genuinely confused. ''Our demons _married_ humans. We had satanic marriages. A lot of them were arranged, and they were usually pretty violent or aggressive. What are the demon mating laws?''

Hiei breathed a little easier now. Arlie wasn't being difficult, she honestly didn't know the rituals for mating of Demon World.

''If a demon chooses a potential mate, to show their interest, the chooser will conduct the first ritual - staying close to his/her choice of partner.'' He watched as Arlie soaked that in. Hiei continued.

''If the second party chooses the first party, also, then they will stay near the first party. They've just agreed to become mated to their suitor. After that, scenting is conducted to allow the two partners to temporarily mark one another that they've been chosen already. The next step is to duel and to prove to their choice of mate that they are worthy of their attention by warding off rivals and showing their skills. Should the choice still stand that the two partners are willing to be mated, they will mark each other. These are life-mate markings.''

''Demons mate for life.'' Arlie agreed, tilting her head in wonder.

''And we're very jealous of those we choose.'' said Hiei warily, making sure to be clear on his words. Arlie figured that much, especially after seeing Hiei's memory. ''Our 'dating' is equivalent to the first ritual of the mating process.''

''But sweetheart, the angels aren't trying to interfere with us.''

''But you're my - '' Hiei halted. He had almost said ''mate'' but he remembered that they hadn't even finished the process. Arlie didn't even know Hiei had brought her into the process without her permission. Arlie was going to be patient. She took a deep breath. Inside she was upset at what Hiei had just _demanded_ of her. He hadn't even asked, he didn't even give her another option. He should know by now how much they meant to her.

''Do you love me?'' asked Hiei angrily, seeming almost wounded. This caught Arlie off guard.

''Of course!'' Arlie said, shocked that he would even ask such a thing. Her eyes were alight with such emotion, Hiei wasn't sure if he should still continue with the arguement or not. ''I love you! Wait! Were you hoping that I would say it first?''

Hiei said nothing as he looked away, unsure of what to say or how to proceed. Now, she saw it! Hiei was still dwelling on the past and he wasn't letting go. Arlie relaxed even more and smiled at him. She embraced Hiei in the biggest hug she could, urging him closer and very lovingly began to stroke his hair. What he just asked proved it! He needed that reassurance that she was for him.

''I love you.'' said Arlie boldly, her pride beaming forth. ''I love you, I love you.'' She began to snuggle into him, just snuggling.

Hiei felt awkward at what to do. Sensing the demon's uneasiness, Arlie then took him by the lips once more. The fire demon could only hold back for so long. She had yet again broke another barrier. Hiei was distant, but when she dove in to accept him for his jealousy rather than grow angry, she had moved him in a way that fireworks sparked. He was now fighting down the pink that was trying to burn across his face and he indulged in the kiss. She had been loving in where he had expected criticism.

Once their lips parted, Hiei looked into her eyes solemnly.

''Just be respectful of my wishes.''

''I want to prove to you that you have nothing to worry about.'' Arlie smiled once more. She was so sure of herself, so sincere. ''I'll show you that the angels aren't trying to come between us.''

Hiei's heart sank. She wasn't going to avoid them, she was going to try to inspire him to get along with them. Hiei lay silently next to Arlie later in the night, staring at the ceiling, snuggled up as much as he possibly could be to her. He was troubled. Arlie was fading in and out of consciousness but she could sense the male demon's discomfort, which made her wrap an arm around him. Hiei was grateful for the contact but... he wanted her just for himself.

Sensing that another of their party was missing, he looked over at Barbados. The beast had made no sound and made no move during the entire conversation. He was still at another part of the room, his eyes fixed on Hiei, silently watching him. He was ever so still. He would not approach the demon for awhile. Barbados couldn't speak and Hiei just curiously lay there, wondering at what the beast was thinking about.

He made overtures to Barbados, calling his name and attempting to bring him closer. Barbados began by ignoring him. Later on, when the attempts became more insistent, the beast bristled and backed away. He did not like the man at the moment. The feel of him was bad. He sensed the evil in him, and feared the extended hand and the attempts at soft-spoken speech. Because of all this, Barbados withdrew from the man.

Barbados had felt the evil that entered Hiei's heart once he sensed the demon had become overwhelmed with jealousy... and it only continued to grow...

* * *

**Next Morning:**

''Rise and shine, everyone!'', Arlie was the first one up in the morning and was already outside, wearing her black shorts, gray shirt and backpack. Her hair was in its usual ponytail and she had on a black baseball cap. Barbados was right behind her, wagging his tail and hopping up and down on his front legs.

Yusuke and the others were walking out the door, some yawning and rubbing their eyes.

''And she gets up at the ass crack of dawn when the park doesn't open for another 2 hours.'' muttered the detective sleepily. Upon seeing the others arriving, Barbados made a yelp/bark.

''Oh, you can't come, sweetie.'' said Arlie, taking the beast by the snout and rubbing the side of his face. Barbados seemed to understand this and his ears folded back in an almost pout-like expression. Arlie cooed at him and then looked at Micah, who was walking up to her.

''He'll be fine. Remember, we're with you every step of the way.''

''That's what you said last time.'' said Arlie, giving him a half-smirk. ''I didn't know it meant you'd stay here but be with us in spirit.''

Micah laughed. ''Someone's gotta look after this place. We need to keep it safe.''

Barbados whined and began to trot off to seek a little adventure in the woods. He looked up into one of the trees and saw Hiei perched on one of the branches, annoyed as he watched Micah pat Arlie on the head. Barbados flattened his ears but moved onward, away from the tree and away from conflict. Barbados liked Hiei, but something was not right with the demon now. He had allowed something bad into his heart.

The creature continued his path into the woods, minding the talismans that warded off evil spirits and marking his trail. He listened to the birds chirping, the mice and lizards skittering across the woodland floor. He noticed a squirrel at a particularly big oak and leaped at it, catching it in his mouth and crunched on it. His diet consisted of small small rodents, berries and other miscellaneous resources. His kind could hunt but there were no big game to freely stalk. But he nibbled happily on a few little mice he was able to chance upon. Life was good at Genkai's temple.

He had traveling a good while, coming towards one of the boundaries of Genkai's land. It wasn't until he made his way toward a small stream, that he caught whiff of something else. He drank from the stream but had detected a scent of something most foul... and it was too close! Barbados' ears went up, as did the fur along the ridge of his back. The boundary was marked by talismans and nothing could cross it. But that didn't stop whatever presence was there to keep just behind the barrier, not quite yet able to cross into friendly territory.

A man was standing in the shadows into the outer part of the woods. He had a black cloak, pale skin, white hair, and a top hat. Barbados snarled in warning then backed away slowly. He paused to see if the intruder would attempt to invade but seeing no sign, the beast continued to back away.

With the simpler creatures, good and bad are things simply understood. The good stands for all things that bring easement and satisfaction and surcease from pain. Therefore, the good is liked. The bad stands for all things that are fraught with discomfort, menace, and hurt, and is hated accordingly. Barbados' feel of Talan was bad. From the man's distorted and twisted mind, in occult ways, like mists rising from malarial marshes, came emanations of the unhealth within. Not by reasoning, not by the five senses alone, but by other and remoter and uncharted senses, came the feeling to Barbados that the man was ominous with evil, pregnant with hurtfulness, and therefore a thing bad, and wisely to be defensive against.

Barbados growled deep within his breast, his lips slightly pulled back to bare fangs. Talan chuckled under his breath.

''Yes, you can know of me. You know what I'm capable of.''

Barbados only continued to growl and he pulled away, attempting to make his way back to his master.

''We found it.'' Talan's fangs gleamed. ''We can't get to her, just yet. But we have someone working on the inside now. With his hate, we'll get to her. Very soon.''

And he was gone.


	15. Release Me

**(A/N**: On no! O.o Trouble is afoot for the gang!**)**

Chapter 15

Micah was sitting with the other angels outside when he heard Barbados' troubled bellow come from deep into the woods. He looked from atop Genkai's tall staircase and saw Barbados take flight above the canopy, uttering another urgent roar. Micah waited, his senses on edge. He already knew what the beast was fleeing from. Colopariton was second to get to his feet and gave Micah a knowing look.

''Should we move now?'' he asked.

Naya'il was signaling to Barbados their location. The beast dove for them, landing gracefully. He chittered wildly, his eyes wide and he began to bay. Naya'il reached for him and patted him on the neck to calm him. ''We know, boy. We know.''

''If Talan is here, then it's a distraction.'' said Micah, his once friendly manner gone, replaced with a more serious and stoic demeanor. ''He'd never be in the same place as the Brogan Alpha.''

''Then what does that mean?'' asked Gazardiel. ''They don't have the sufficient safehavens or gateways within this city to just walk around in the open. Their resources here are dim, so to find loopholes, they'd have to work with a big enough boss that already works near or along the city's limits. Even then, none of those bosses here are strong enough to take on angels.''

''They have one,'' said Naya'il, stepping up beside Micah, gazing at the peaceful looking city. ''but that boss isn't in the city, they're below it within Makai. The Brogans plan isn't to use them or their resources to attack us. Their objective is to influence one of the very members we're protecting.''

''We'll wait.'' said Micah, his blue eyes were narrowed and intensely alive. ''We won't interfere just, yet.''

Yukina happened to be eavesdropping through one of the temple's windows. She had stayed behind to nap and later she was supposed to go with the group to see the cherry blossoms. But she had heard Barbados' cries and wanted to see what the commotion was about. After hearing what the angels had said, she was feeling very unsure about the safety of her friends...

* * *

**In the city:**

Arlie walked ahead of her friends, dancing and excited to start the day. She had her hands on her new backpack's straps, happy she had finally replaced the old bag of drawings with a new protective one. It was a beautiful day and the birds were singing, children were laughing and racing past her. She was walking along a long sidewalk, trees on both sides and leading into a park. She watched the people that walked passed, smiling and admiring their personalities, their characteristics. All of them were something new to her, they all had something to offer, some purpose they played was precious and they all had their values. Hiei was the exact opposite. He walked silently beside her and paid no mind to anyone else. Humans made him irritable and he could care less about their everyday lives.

Arlie was about to ask Hiei a question but was interrupted. Yusuke had managed to catch up to her and began to make jokes about her relationship with Hiei, asking if it was hard for them to fool around sometimes. Arlie blushed profusely but Hiei dipped low beside him, extending a foot and tripped the detective. He landed with a **whomp!** Kuwabara laughed at him, which earned him a dirty look from Yusuke. The group was happy.

They made their way to the middle of the park to enjoy a nice stroll. The theme park wouldn't be open for another 10 minutes but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the sunshine for now. All the group was engaged in some sort of small talk and laughing at old stories and adventures. Arlie listened to all with them with genuine interest, wanting that same bond and closeness with them. She wanted to share in some of those adventures, to feel like she belonged to a group as close as this. All of them were distracted with one another, except for a certain fire demon.

Hiei had suddenly felt a prodding energy, like that of a poke from someone trying to get his attention. He looked about confused, his brow furrowed. The energy was close, but he was unable to pinpoint who carried it. The koorime could practically hear the energy _calling_ for him. His curiosity was nudging at him with urgency but he didn't want to just leave Arlie.

Arlie was so wrapped up in Kurama's story about the time Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and himself had to help fight off the four Saint Beasts. She envisioned the hilarity of the quarreling between Kuwabara and her love. Kuwabara admitted that he had been overzealous at fourteen but he had matured greatly as the years passed. She listened as Botan was telling her how frustrated she would get sometimes at Yusuke's recknessless and she also spoke of the time when Puu first came along and Keiko joined in to emphasize how cute he was. Shizuru spoke of the time she saw the videotape of Yukina when her brother and Yusuke had to save her. Kuwabara just had to get into this one and reclaim the love f his life!

The tales fascinated Arlie! She was now determined to make memories like that with close friends and ready to stop evil, to save those who needed it. She then realized something, or _someone_, was missing. She whizzed about, searching among the park and in the trees.

Hiei had disappeared.

''Hey, let's go see if we can make it first in line!'' said Yusuke enthusiastically, already hurrying for the theme park's direction.

Arlie followed the group hesitantly, unsure if whether or not she should wait up for Hiei. Where had he run off to?

Kurama saw her looking about and reassured her, ''Don't worry. He's probably scanning the area. He likes to check and make sure no one's threatening his interests. As close as you two have gotten, I'd say you definitely count as one of them.''

Arlie smiled at the fox and decided to go on ahead with the others into the theme park.

* * *

**Downtown:**

Hiei continued to follow the energy that delved deeper into the city, wondering why it felt so... familiar.

He jumped from building to building, hot on its trail, pausing every so often to see how far he'd gotten from the team. Confident that he was not too far, he hopped after the energy source, eager to place it. It halted suddenly behind a darker side of the neighborhood, where the roughnecks and gangs of the city gathered for their business. This area was alive with demonic energy.

He stopped bouncng from the building tops and leaped to the ground below, landing gracefully and scanning the area. He spotted a particularly small, weak demon scrounging around the local bars, looking for rats to feed on. Upon sensing Hiei, the smaller demon crouched low, an action displayed by all demons that they knew their place when a stronger demon was in the area. Hiei ignored the demon, still trying to place where the energy he sensed earlier had come from.

He made his way past a gang of humans, no doubt in league with a particular demon boss in this part of the neighborhood. They gave him no attention due to the gambling ring they had formed and Hiei continued on his way. Then he caught the smell - rotting flesh.

He came across an alleyway and noticed two dead bodies lay within, and from the decay of the flesh, he saw that they had been there too long for anyone to even bother with them now. They were mostly bone. He felt the particular energy still buzzing stronger now in his senses, telling him he was getting close. Then the energy split into two separate points, telling Hiei that their was more than one fighter. And a few more came with the first two. He could feel the energy getting more aggressive, it began to dance like electricty.

He focused on the first two energies he felt from before and he froze. There was one he recognized all too well and another was so familiar but he didn't know who it could possibly be.

The one he recognized made him jolt, his adrenaline began to pump. He realized he had let himself get too far in.

**'What is she doing here?'** thought Hiei to himself. He knew better than to continue and turned to make his leave, but a figure was behind him. He didn't have enough time to react. He was flown backwards by a rough arm. He cried out as the arm struck him, its energy sending all too similar scars into his skin as Neelan's power had done. He landed with a thunderous **THOOM!** into an alleyway, landing beside a pile of garbage.

It was horrible! This stinging fire in his flesh, his muscles aching. His instincts were burning under Micah's incantation, struggling to make some kind of signal to Hiei that he was in danger. Hiei struggled to get on all fours, grunting and twitching.

He stopped moving when he heard rustling just to the side of him. He looked up slowly, only to find four domineering figures standing beside a bar entrance. One of the figures made his heart skip a beat. He was shocked to see this person so soon. Mukuro, in all her glory, stood next to a very tall woman, whose white hair and eggshell colored skin made her eyes stand out even more than their already yellowish, blood-red shade. The black designs etched into her skin instantly gave Hiei the recognition he needed to understand what she was. A killer, a predator of among the ancients of demon world... and was of Neelan's kind.

Although she stood in the shadows, he could see she was dressed in an ankle-lengthed, black, kimono-like robe, looking very regal and statuesque, embroidered with red and gold ribbons. She had a little cleavage showing, not by much, and she was barefoot. Her robe was custom fit to show off a very beautful but deadly feminism that would lead any human male mesmerized, leading him to his death. And behind her stood two male demons and a female demon, all of the same breed as she.

The woman took one toward him and Hiei felt her aura pulsating. Mukuro never left her side.

Hiei felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising as he snarled softly up at the thing of fear, watching keenly the deportment of the hands. He couldn't help it. Whatever instincts could be heard underneath the spell was doing its best to serve its purpose for Hiei, warning him of the vibes she possessed. The koorime knew what she was and what her kind were like. His breed was new, young and inexperienced compared to what faced him, while hers was of the old ways and had such raw power.

The closer she drew, the more Hiei felt his prodding senses defy her presence. His soft snarl grew tense and harsh. The woman continued slowly to approach, while he crouched before her, eyeing her malignantly, his snarl growing shorter and shorter as, with quickening breath, it approached its culmination. Suddenly he snapped, attempting to leap clear of her. He didn't even lift his feet off the ground as a hand from behind Hiei clouted him alongside the head, so that he cowered down close to the earth in respectful obedience. The woman stopped and watched. Hiei looked behind him to see yet another male of the woman's breed glowering at him, eyes ablaze with hate. It was the same male that had knocked him into the alley. He was broad shouldered, with scars marking his body and a long scar across his left eye. He almost had the same build as Orifiel, but he did not possess the same gentleness or kindness as the angel. This demon was cruel and made no sound as he looked to the woman who had first approached Hiei.

It was obvious the woman had some kind of authority of the others that were with her. Hiei had never felt so small. Here, after all this time, thinking he could be the best, ranked at almost an A-level demon, only to find that there were breeds that still remained uncharted, faster and even more dangerous than he. He could use his best technique - the dragon - but in order to use it, he would need enough time and maneuvering to produce it. These demons would never allow him that. He could do nothing but crouch and wait obediently.

Mukuro was the first to speak.

''It seems you've downgraded, Hiei. Choosing a human girl? You're not the warrior I once thought you were.'' she said maliciously, cutting into Hiei's old wounds, leaving them afresh. His hate for her bubbled within him, hoping to at least scorch her by just radiating it to her.

''Leave him be.'' said the woman beside her softly, her purring voice sending eerie chills along Hiei's spine. ''He was weak.''

''Who are you?'' asked Hiei hesitantly, the very pulses of the new woman's energy sending radioactive tingles upon his flesh. This creature was of pure evil, and she reeked of every ugly intention possibly known to man.

''I am Mara.'' said the she-demon, as she slowly began to pace along the alleyway, keeping to the shadows. ''Alpha female of The Brogans, and wife to Abaddon.''

''And what do you want?'' Hiei's eyes never left her moving form. This she-devil was deadly and her energy was similar to a particular demon he had the pleasure of meeting when Arlie rescued him.

''My eldest, Neelan, requires his bride-to-be. As a doting mother, I aim to make my child happy.'' said Mara. Hiei's eyes widened in shock. His choice of mate was too far from him as a clear threat was being made. He wanted Arlie now, to get her away.

Mara, whose name belongs to that of an evil spirit who attempts to damn the soul, gave a polite bow as she said her reasoning. The she-devil proceeded to circle Hiei, like that of a lionness chancing upon an injured and unfortunate animal, delaying the final blow to watch its helplessness, eyes red with bloodlust.

''The girl is more trouble than she's worth for you, Hiei.'' She went around once. Hiei flinched at the sound of his name. ''Oh, yes. I know of you.''

''What do you want with me?'' Hiei scolded himself inwardly for having been so blind to come here.

''I'm here for ALL demons.'' Mara stated simply. ''We're different by breeds, but as a race I take that into consideration. I can't say the same for the half-breeds.'' Hiei knew she was referring to Yusuke and Kurama. ''They've shown just where their loyalties lie. But I'm here to make sure no demon is harmed when it comes time to invade this world.''

''I'm afraid I still don't get what you mean.''

''Think about it.'' She paused briefly to face him, then kept walking. ''The girl has her angels watching over her every step. She can live without a care in the world. She's already taking that new freedom for granted, _just like_ a human. But I guess I shouldn't say human, when in reality she was supposed to be just a shell. She is a portal that was meant to be used, not loved. Every once in a long while, after the previous portal of the realm has reached a certain point, they must find a successor, one of pure heart and mind. The Almighty will choose a successor, giving it everything he/she needs to take his/her place. Once the new portal assumes its duties, the old portal renounces its reign and gets to die peacefully of old age. We sought to make a decoy portal. She would be born with strength and power, but the mind and heart would be untempered. The body was abused and those who were involved will be punished greatly if they aren't already, I can assure you that. But even without a soul, if the body was harmed, the heart and mind would remain pure because it would have NO will of its own to decide hate or love. Unfortunately, for some reason the body we produced did obtain a soul.''

She circled twice. Hiei felt his heart grow cold and a dip in his stomach. Thoughts of Arlie's past crept in his mind. As much he hated to admit it, Mara was right about the witch's true intended purpose. ''It takes a special person to become the portal - someone with no desire of self, no sense of ego so that the person may defend all life. The angels are trying to give the girl that purpose. They've filled her with ideas of what life could be like for her. She's no ordinary human. She's creating a destiny she never had... and she will _never_ belong in this world.''

The demonness circled three times, continuing her drawl. ''I've heard of you, Hiei. You want a home, your sister to be happy, a life of freedom. The girl will take that from you. She wasn't meant to have a soul, but even though she has one, it makes no difference to us. She belongs to us, she _will_ be under our control. You're only hurting yourself if you get involved. What happens on the day she finally undertakes her new role and she leaves you? She needs to protect the realm. She will treasure all life over yours, it was bred into her programming.''

The woman paused. ''That sounds pretty _fucked_ up, if you ask me.''

Mara's eyes grew icy and Hiei's heart stopped for just one second too long for his liking. **'But Arlie said...'**

''You don't know anything about her.'' said Hiei cautiously, still maintaining a respectful distance from the figures that surrounded him. He wanted to defend Arlie but his attempts were weak and pitiful.

''And you do, I take it?'' Mara smiled. She was beautiful but the nasty intentions she possessed were all too clear in her eyes. Hiei said nothing else.

''Every demon and those working with them knows how the demon mating laws work. I'm sure she does, too. And yet...,'' the demonness leaned in close as she looked into Hiei's distressed eyes, ''she _chooses_ to ignore it. She's already not respecting your wishes. You must have those same instincts, Hiei. To keep your mate close, to control her. She's untameable to lesser demons. What makes you think she will respect any of your wishes later on? She's a contradiction, which means she's also unpredictable. You won't be able to understand her, how she really is or even know what to expect for your futures should you pursue one together. You'll constantly be fighting one another along with the four worlds.''

Hiei could only rage silently and endure the punishment he was recieving. The woman had some truth in her words.

''Let me show you, Hiei.'' The woman held out an elegant hand. ''Our breed of demons can sense hate. I can feel that black life growing in you, wanting to feed. You can benefit us by benefitting yourself. Our power allows us to see glimpses of the future, as well. Like some angels, we just _know_ certain things and we can show you.''

Without his permission, she touched his forehead, tearing into his mind against his will and sending images of the near future. The touch was unclean, aflame with evil and hate, and he revolted weakly, but her will was stronger. And he saw what she willed him to see. He heard screams and he looked upon an image of Arlie shouting at him, hateful and raging at him.

_''I hate you, Hiei! I hate you!'' Arlie's eyes were wild and dark. ''And I will always hate you! I will always choose them over you! You showed me your true nature!'' Hiei was on his knees, begging her and pleading for her to listen to him. Arlie rose a hand and struck him._

_He saw the angel, Micah, giving him a foul look, distaste clearly written in his eyes, ''How dare you! How dare you try to assume allegiance with us!?'' The other angels were behind him, glaring with justified indignation. Why were they angry with him? What did he do?_

_He saw his sister, Yukina, being dragged by her hair out of her room, three males of the Draconum species trying to take her. He and Kuwabara yelling and being forced on the ground. Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru, as well. He and the others could do nothing! Where were the angels?_

_He saw Yusuke having to defend him from a large monster, roaring its disdain, T-Rex-like in size and appearance, but it was covered in black fur and looked very much like a very large and scarred wolf. It roared at him, it's form mostly of a smoke-like essence as it took slow steps toward him, bellowing its anger..._

Mara released him, watching him pant at her feet, shaking and sweating. Were those images really soon to come?

''This is your only warning, Hiei.'' said Mara, giving a look to the others that it was time to part. ''Stay away today if you want to come out of this unscathed.''

And Hiei was left alone in the dark, horrified. He sat there for a good ten minutes, debating his next move.

_''You will not come out of this unscathed...''_

After finally gathering the gall to move, he dared not delay any longer. He raced back as fast as his legs could carry him, back to civilization.

**'It can't be true!'** He thought feverishly. **'She said she would prove that she was for me! And Yukina! If I interfere, they'll...'**

Hiei didn't finish. He just kept running.

* * *

**Back at the theme park:**

Arlie was in the middle of a long line, bored and waiting to get on the next big roller coaster, with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama behind her as equally bored and trying to entertain themselves.

''Hey, pull my finger.'' said Kuwabara to Yusuke.

Arlie laughed, knowing what was coming. Kurama sweatdropped. How vulgar! Yusuke pushed his hand away, while smirking.

''Pull your own finger. From the stuff I know that comes out of your mouth, I don't want anything to do with what comes outta the other end.''

Arlie was now enjoying herself. But then she noticed something was off, as did the rest of the group. A horrible vibe went into the air.

''Hel-lo!'' Yusuke searched about the area, wondering where the source was. The four of them decided it would be best to leave the line and find the other girls.

''We should split up.'' Kurama suggested. ''The sooner we find them and get out of here, the better.''

Kuwabara went with Yusuke, Kurama went with Arlie. They searched for a good while, but they couldn't them. Yusuke and Kuwabara managed to find Shizuru, Botan and Keiko first, but now they realized they were having trouble trying to find Kurama and Arlie now.

**In another area:**

''I don't like this.'' said Kurama, looking around. He waddled his way through a group of small children on a school field trip.

''I know this energy.'' Arlie was worried. ''I can't pinpoint which one it is, but the vibe is no doubt a Draconum.''

''Then we're in some trouble.'' answered the fox. ''I doubt they'll attack us in broad daylight and with so many people but if it comes down to a fight, we only fight if we have to. We just focus on getting aw -''

Kurama stopped talking. He had looked behind to see the girl but as it turned out, he saw no one there.

Arlie had accidentally taken a wrong turn. Kurama had turned left, she had gone right. And in this direction, the energy grew stronger and more pronounced. She was getting more and more worried.

**'Dammit!'** she thought. She was just about to make another right turn when she spotted a terrifying sight. Neelan was here and he was no more than 10 feet away.

Arlie's breathed hitched. Neelan greeted her like an old friend.

''I told you I'd be back for you.''

''Neelan,'' was all Arlie could say.

''Come with me.'' said Neelan, extending a hand. Arlie could not move, she was frightened.

''No.'' said Arlie quietly at first, but then she looked past Neelan. A frozen Hiei stood further out, not too close but not far away and watched the scene before him. He made no move toward her, his eyes were wide and he made no sound. He was petrified. Arlie felt the rising need to protect him and her fear vaporized, replaced with the courage to fight for something she cherished. She was ready to duel.

''No!'' she said louder and Neelan lowered his extended hand.

''Arlie,'' he said fondly; she was the only one he would be like this with. ''This is no place for you. I will make you the queen you deserve to be.''

Before he could utter another word, two Draconums had leaped from the side, snarling and roaring, and grabbed ahold of Arlie, proceeding the beat her. She struggled violently. A few passerbys saw this and began running, catching the majority of the crowd's attention.

The beatings were merciless in their stinging touch and she heard Neelan cry out.

Her training had done her good. In the times before, Arlie would have been left black and bloodied by such contact, left to dwell on what she did wrong, but new life took hold of her soul and she fought! Her energy showed forth and she managed to knock one demon into the next dimension. When the demon tried a second time to lash out at her, Neelan punished him by grabbing hold of him and ripping out his spine. People were screaming and rushing for the exits, parents looking for their children, couples trying get their loved ones outside.

Three more Draconums were rushing at her. Thoughts of Hiei filled her mind. She looked to where he once was and saw that he wasn't there anymore. Fearing the worst, she resisted harder. The Draconums had attacked in broad daylight and if they weren't careful, innocent people would be hurt.

She knew why she was being beaten. When Arlie had disobeyed the Draconums wishes and her family's wishes, when they asked for her blood, for her life to be passed on for Neelan, she knew that it was _their_ will for her to go with them. Demons are possessive of what they feel is rightfully theirs, especially of a debt owed to them. Her family owed a debt and Arlie was that price they demanded. And when Neelan asked her to come, she knew that it Neelan's will that she should go. Therefore, she had disobeyed the will of all parties involved, and earned the consequent punishment. She had seen members of her clans change demon masters in the past, and she had seen the runaways beaten as she was being handled. She was wise, and yet in the nature of her there were forces greater than wisdom. One of these was fidelity. She did not love Neelan in that way, so even in the face of his will and his anger, she was faithful to Hiei. She could not help it. This faithfulness was a quality of the clay that composed her. It was the quality that was peculiarly the possession of her kind; the quality that set apart her from all other humans.

''NOOOOOO!''

She heard another shout and she felt the demons release her, cowering at their leaders demands. Neelan was enraged and stood in front of her, bristling and roaring at his followers, all withdrawing from their next in line in respectful submission. Mara's youngest son, Volac, was among them. He reluctantly obeyed his brother's rage. Arlie remembered Volac very well from her childhood, who was very jealous of his brother's claim to the girl. He looked very similar to his brother, but he had a nasty scar across his left eye due to a fight he had gotten into by once challenging Neelan to a playful duel. The rest of the scars were from heavy training and fights he had put himself through.

Arlie was around 12 years old when she and Volac met. She had been playing with Neelan, who in demon years was around 300 years old, but he appeared to be the normal build of a 16-year-old young man. His brother Volac was watching the two, hidden in the swamps vegetation, with an envious silence. The time came when Neelan bade Arlie good-bye, giving her her first kiss, then heading back home. Volac took this opportunity to step out and asked Arlie to play with him now. Arlie's intuition flared up, warning her to be wary of the demon's intentions. When she asked what kind of game, Volac asked her to remove her clothes. Arlie refused and Volac grew angry. But he did not touch her. Instead, he left laughing, once he saw her reaching into her bag of drawings.

Arlie heard another sound and energy blasts descended from the sky. The angels were here! Neelan snarled and proceeded to throw his own blasts back into the air.

''Arlie!'' she heard Yusuke call, with he and everyone else running to her. But they were too far off. Several Draconums roared and blocked their path, but the demons were blocked in turn by Colopariton as he flew at one, cutting into him with his sword. The demon incinerated, ebbing a horrible hellish scream as it withered into a pile of ashes. Arlie tried to run to them but she felt a blow in the center of her back. She hit the earth hard.

''YOU'RE COMING WITH US!'' Volac screamed at the top of his lungs.

''I can't!'' she said with her best effort, attempting to prop herself up. But Volac placed a foot on top of Arlie's back, stepping on her to keep her in place, and the girl lay there. She was searching desperately for a way out of this, to signal the angels, but then suddenly she heard a familiar angry bellow and the pressure of Volac's foot disppeared. Arlie looked up to see what had happened. Barbados had arrived to the scene and was now chasing Volac, bellowing loudly, wings flapping, snapping his jaws and with righteous wrath! Volac was attempting to throw blasts back at him but Barbados dodged with ease and continued to click his jaws at him.

As Arlie had shown loyalty to her friends and Hiei, as did Barbados did so now for Arlie. In acknowledgment of fealty, Barbados proceeded to take it upon himself the guardianship of his master's life. He, too, prowled about the temple at night while everyone slept. But Barbados knew how to differentiate between thieves and honest men, to appraise the true value of step and carriage. The man who travelled, loud-stepping, the direct line to the temple door, he let alone - though he watched him vigilantly until the door opened and he received the endorsement of the masters. But the demon who went softly, by circuitous ways, peering with caution, seeking after secrecy - that was the demon who received no suspension of judgment from Barbados!

And as now with Volac, who went away abruptly, hurriedly, and without dignity! The other Draconums dispersed at the sight of the large beast. Arlie wasted no time, grabbing her drawings quickly, she threw the first paper she grabbed into the air and summoned a spell. Some people were mesmerized at Barbados, a huge winged being had come forth and chased away the monster. And now Arlie, a witch of immense power, had no choice but to show her strength to fight and keep other from getting hurt.

One does not give up a mate so easily, and so the stubbornness was with Arlie. Neelan was her friend and was asking something of great importance of her, and, in spite of Neelan's will, Arlie still clung to Hiei and would not give him up. The Brogans had been angry at her defiance, but that had no effect upon her. Not for nothing had she surrendered herself body and soul to Hiei. There had been no reservation on her part, and the bond was not to be broken easily. He had chosen her, so she chose _him_, too!

There was her faithfulness and she resisted The Brogan's rage. A large, slimy creature stood on four legs as it gave a humble cry. It had mushrooms, swamp algae and vines hanging from its back, and had a very large build, sort of like a stegosaurus, but without the plates. It had a long tail and sweet, beady eyes. It gave a mighty swing of its tail and delivered a heavy blow to two Draconums who were making their way to Arlie. Arlie looked into the sky and saw Micah descending next to her.

''Sorry we're late!'' He exclaimed, his eyes heavy with regret, but he was relieved to see her fatally uninjured. ''We had to make sure Yukina was somewhere safe before we came.'' Arlie gasped.

''Have they been able to get into the temple?'' Where was Yukina now?

''No, but it won't be long before they are able to.'' Micah saw a blast coming from the side and moved both of them out of the way. ''I'll explain more later but we've got to get you all out of here!''

''We can't leave these people like this!'' Arlie pleaded, noticing two lonely children were off to the side, crying for their mother. Barbados took that moment to come bouncing up beside her, chittering happily, a piece of Volac's pant leg in his mouth. A few members of the panicked crowd stared at him in awe. He seemed rather pleased with himself.

''Trust me! They'll be fine!'' said Micah urgently. ''The Draconums will leave once you do! They don't have the manpower just yet to stay here for very long! You are their focus!''

''What about the others?''

''The other angels will get them to safety.'' Micah said with a nod of his head.

Arlie searched through the crowd one last time at Yusuke and the team, and then leaped onto Barbado's back. They took to the air and disappeared into the sky.


	16. The calm before the storm

**(A/N**: Let me know what you think about this. I'm trying to roll with whatever comes to mind. This particular scene wasn't planned out with the rest of the story and I had a heck of time trying to fit this with the way that would match the rest of the story. :) Enjoy!**)**

Chapter 16

Arlie was flying high, Barbados not daring to slow down. He could sense his master's anxiety and eagerness to get back to the temple. Micah was following closely behind, holding his side. Arlie feared for Hiei. The demon was no where in sight. Even when she fought against the Draconums, she worried if he may have been harmed.

Upon seeing the temple, Barbados made a swan dive and Arlie searched the grounds before they landed. Micah grabbed her hand and ushered her inside. Once inside, Micah turned Arlie to face him.

''Are you all right?'' he asked, glancing her over quickly.

''Where's Hiei?'' she asked sniffling. ''I didn't see him.''

''Listen to me.'' said Micah, taking her by both hands. ''You're going to be fine. All right? If it makes you feel better, I _know_ Hiei is fine right now, too. Whatever happens after this point, you're going to be faced with some horrible truths and even more horrible beings. I need you to trust me. Okay?''

''Okay.'' Arlie nodded weakly. She knew Micah wouldn't steer her wrong. She knew that there were some things other beings and humans just weren't supposed to know. Arlie could see glimpses of the future herself, but the she had to interpret her dreams as they went along. Micah had that divine gift, it was a part of who he was. So if he told her the world would be fine, she knew she could count on him. He couldn't lie. No angel could. They had no reason to, nor the desire to do so. They were good in human form. But she hated not knowing if the people she loved were going to be just as equally fine.

Micah wished he could say more, but it was meant for all humans to develop faith, to eventually go through trials and to understand that everything would work out. If the humans knew everything, what sort of development could be expected from them? None. It was in a higher authority's will that his creations decide for themselves to do good or bad. The meaning of life was to give life meaning. Bad existed so that good could constantly prove that it would prevail.

''Sweet baby,'' Micah patted her head dotingly, only wanting to comfort her.

At that moment, Yusuke came barging in through the front sliding door, followed by everyone else and the other angels.

''Oh, good!'' said Shizuru, giving a huge sigh of relief. She rushed to hug Arlie. ''You made it!''

''Those assholes popped out of nowhere!'' said Yusuke, with Naya'il looking him over to check his injuries. They were all scratched up a little due to the events that just occurred but no one was seriously wounded. Kuwabara began to search around through all the rooms.

''Oh!'' Arlie whizzed about the room. ''Where's Yukina?''

''She's safe.'' said Micah with a big grin. ''We had to move her out further from here into another part of the woods. Genkai had lots of hidey holes within her temple and this one is definitely well hidden, with plenty of food, water and other essentials.''

''Should we go get her?''

''No need.'' said Micah, pointing at a floor board within the room. Everyone watched the spot carefully and heard a knock below it. Micah tapped his foot softly where he stood 3 times, and Yukina popped out of the ground, smiling and happy to see Arlie unharmed.

''That's epic!'' said Arlie, beaming broadly at the ice maiden.

''Sorry to worry you.'' Yukina hurried to her. ''Micah and the others said you all needed some help and went to get you all.''

''Yukina!'' Kuwabara exclaimed, embracing the girl in his arms and holding her close. Although she was happy to see the two reunited, seeing the affection between Kuwabara and Yukina made Arlie's heart twinge. Where was Hiei?

She looked at Micah, who suddenly seemed very sick.

''What's wrong?'' But when he looked down at his right side, Arlie didn't need to ask anything further. A cursed blade was buried in Micah's side abs. He had had a short duel with one of the Draconums who snuck a weapon from his pant leg and struck the angel when he couldn't block. Micah took one last look into Arlie's eyes before falling to his knees, Arlie reaching out to catch him.

* * *

The sun hung low in the afternoon sky, with little bits of gold and pink still alight. Hiei was running with lightning speed, desperate to get away. He was now racing against time to get back to the temple. After seeing the angels come to the rescue, Hiei had pulled back and hid behind one of the park's rides. In no way did that feel natural. Hiei Jaganshi... _hiding_. But he had panicked, unsure if he should make a move to stop Neelan. He had seen Neelan reach a hand out to Arlie and the past of Mukuro's betrayal hit him with full force.

He wasn't sure if he believed Arlie would do the same but he wouldn't allow himself to risk it. Not only that, they had threatened Yukina. If he had tried to stop them, they couldn't guarantee her safety. He would have to explain all of this to Arlie, telling her everything he had witnessed, what was said. He had fled the scene once he saw the angels appear. If they were there, who was back at the temple safeguarding his sister?

He didn't know what to do! He did the only thing he thought he could control and that was tend to his sibling. But he had felt a lone energy had followed him during his escape, so he did his best to lure it away in the opposite direction of the temple. Once he was sure it was gone, he now headed back to see what had become of his team.

It wasn't long before two figures appeared just in his path. Hiei came to a screeching halt. He had sensed the aura before the figures had closed in on him. That electrifying black tingling along his skin and the insatiable greed to taint purity and swallow life. He had expected it to be the Draconums but not the one who stood before him now - Neelan and his brother, Volac.

Hiei bristled at the feeling from such unhealth and his rage began to ember deep in his stomach, forcing its pressure to his heart, where it stayed and festered like an infected wound that was left exposed for too long. Oh, _yes!_ They had made threats to people very dear to him, they had caused pain to Arlie, they had shamed him and would not stop harassing them until they got what they sought after and destroyed it. Seeing Mukuro only made the hate he had for her return, and now that a new enemy was here, the very one Mukuro betrayed him for, forcing him to cower and acknowledge his helplessness; he felt abused, worthless. The Draconums would stop at nothing to take away what was rightfully his. How he hated these creatures! Neelan stood no more than 2 feet away from Hiei, yellowish-red eyes boring into wide-eyed, red ones. Hiei continued to bristle and crouch low, a deep growl in his throat.

''Let's kill it.'' said Volac hungrily as he encircled Hiei, stopping to get behind him. Hiei noticed one of the demon's pant legs were shredded. His attention kept darting between both fighters. He was being cornered.

''No.'' said Neelan, his eyes never straying from the youkai. ''We need him.''

Volac snorted at Hiei in disgust. Hiei snarled menacingly in return. It was all he could do. His little growls and pitiful bristlings weren't having any effect on the Draconums, except for satisfying their dominance. A weaker demon knew its place and showed them what could be considered respect to their kind by acknowledging their strength, that was enough for Neelan. These demons worked well in teams, although it wasn't necessary. Hiei, also noticed these demons loved to circle their target, whether or not it was to meant to frighten their prey. They seemed to prefer just inflicting pain on whatever they trapped. They did not need to feed on fear. To Hiei, this was far worse a trait than the ones who attempted to frighten their kill. These demons didn't speak their intentions, they just harmed, and that was a dangerous quality. Hiei understood now why Arlie performed that spell that granted her that power. With an enemy that said nothing as you were sucked into its filth, survival and the ability to free yourself from it was essential.

''I know you hate me.'' said Neelan calmly, his eyes still fixated on Hiei, who squinted back at him. ''I don't care for you, either. As much as I dislike it, you're a rival. You're actually considered an option to Arlie, which means I have to respect that.''

''You spoil her.'' Volac threw in haughtily. Neelan ignored his brother's comment.

''It seems we have a common enemy. You've been noticing something a little odd with the angels, too. No?''

Hiei looked at Neelan suspiciously, not quite understanding. The young Draconum continued.

''They've kept secrets from you. They want you to trust them but instead leave you in the dark on what they plot.''

Hiei's expression went from suspicious to surprise. ''What? How -''

''This is not my first run with Micah.'' said Neelan snidely, his lips curling into an ugly sneer. ''We have a history. After discovering Micah was paying annual visits to Arlie's mother, we had to step in. I knew, as well. But I kept my mouth shut. I was trying to do Arlie a favor, but it wasn't long before someone caught on. Ariana's sister, Patricia, to be exact. Ariana was regarded as a traitor and my father demanded her and her husband's lives. The angel got them killed. Arlie just never got to meet him until much later.''

Hiei felt the same nagging doubt creep into his heart, again, regarding the angel. Micah never mentioned just how well he knew Neelan. At least, to him. Micah was especially close with Arlie, being her guardian. Maybe she knew, as well. Why was it that it seemed he was out of the loop on a lot of things? Micah knew all this would happen today, too? He didn't warn him to be extra careful of the entities he would face today. He let Hiei go out defenseless and vulnerable.

''I honestly don't care if you believe me.'' Neelan scoffed. ''But as one demon to another, I'm giving you a fair warning: The angels are trouble.''

''I'd watch your back, if I were you.'' Volac intervened, his features darkening, only highlighting those cold, malignant eyes. ''They'll use you, too to make sure 'The Divine Plan' stays in order. You're an asset. Their only true concern is the girl.''

The scar on his left eye made his expression that much more foreboding. Hiei looked upon him with true fear. He could only stand there, feeling very insignificant. The angels... they weren't telling him and the others everything. And so now here he stood, looking very stupid and ignorant of the entire situation. Hiei could feel nothing but resentment and he gnashed his teeth silently. The angels made them all look so foolish...

Volac studied Hiei with a cold hatred before saying, ''If you really want to show those angels a lesson, just leave it to us. Our weapons do to them what theirs do to us.''

''Figure out which side your on.'' Neelan warned, turning to take his leave. ''At least, when we take over, you can expect chaos and disorder.''

Neelan's form blurred as he leapt away until it disappeared completely. Hiei could hear nothing else, except Volac's deep, vibrating laugh echo as he followed his brother's example, leaving Hiei to his torment.

* * *

Back at the temple, Arlie waited, distressed and tired of today's events. It was now late evening and still no news of her loved one came up. Micah was bed-ridden and Arlie stayed close by, looking very forlorn about what was to come. This wasn't over and she knew it. But before fainting, Micah had promised Arlie he would be there... every step of the way. And Arlie had promised to stand firm in her previous promise of standing for good. Micah had smiled at this, feeling very proud of the girl.

Everyone was waiting within the living room. The angels were tending to their designated humans. Kurama could see Arlie's worry as she sat at the kitchen table and walked up to her.

''Do you mind if I join you?'' he offered politely.

''No, not at all.'' Arlie patted on the seat next to her. The fox took it.

''I've been meaning to ask you something.''

''Okay. Shoot.''

''How was your relationship with Hiei going?''

''Well, to me it's going great. Why?''

''Just thought I'd ask. How do you feel about him?''

''I'm head-over-heels in love with him.'' There was no delay in that response, no pause, no hesitation. Only sincerity. Kurama smiled at this.

''I hope Hiei understands what he has. You're an amazing person. I've never once seen you in a bad mood. Never once have I heard you complain. You're aways grateful for the day from the time you get up to the moment you fall asleep.''

Arlie blushed. Hiei didn't really give her these kind of compliments, but she was hoping soon the relationship could progress to where he would openly and display a little more affection. She craved that intimacy. She figured the koorime needed a little more time and that he eventually see she could be relied on. She wasn't Mukuro, she'd never hurt him intentionally.

Barbados nuzzled into her side, earning him a scratch behind the ears. The beast had earned himself a victory today and he had recieved lots of hugs and kisses from the team. Barbados didn't understand what all the fuss was about. He just as well may have been patted for playing in the dirt outside. He trotted around the living room, nudging people here and there, getting pettings and pats on his neck. Upon reaching the window, his playful demeanor immediately vanished. Barbados stilled, ears erect as though he had caught a sound in the distance. The hair began to rise along the ridge of Barbados' back, again. He gave a brief snort/growl as he moved away from the window back to his master's side.

''What's wrong, boy?'' Kurama asked.

''Hey, guys!'' Kuwabara called, catching everyone's attention. He was looking out the window. ''It's Hiei!''

''ARLIE!'' The sound of Hiei's tone was all the girl needed to move her ass outside, wanting desperately to see if he was ok. The rest of the team rushed outside with her.

Hiei stood madder than hell outside, every muscle tensed and ready, eyes glaring hatred. Reason had fled from him. Barbados halted a few yards away, narrowing his eyes at Hiei when Arlie grabbed the koorime to hug him. Hiei took her by the arms and loosened her hold.

''Are you all right?'' asked Arlie, searching over Hiei's body. Hiei took her by the hand.

''I have something I want to discuss with you!'' He waited to see her response. Arlie took a good look at her loved one and saw he desperately needed to get something off his chest. The others were just coming up just a few feet away from them.

''Yo, Hiei!'' Yusuke called, grinning broadly. ''I knew you'd make it!''

''Not now!'' Hiei cut him off. Yusuke stopped in his tracks. Something had deeply disturbed the demon and he didn't have time for small talk. Barbados bristled and growled softly under his breath. Hiei's tone was raising the same warning within the beast as it had done for Micah. He didn't approve of Hiei being so hostile with Arlie in such close vicinity of him. Kurama noticed this and eyed Barbados, seeming to understand the situation before the rest of the team. Something was wrong with Hiei. Kuwabara, being the psychic that he was, caught on just then also. Everyone heard struggled grunting and looked to the house.

Micah had come to the scene upon hearing the shout outside. He approached Hiei and Arlie cautiously, holding his side, knowing very well what would happen next. ''Is everything all right?''

Hiei threw him the ugliest look he could muster. Why should he not hate them? He never asked himself the question. He knew only hate and lost himself in the passion of it. He was sick of Arlie trusting them more.

''I'm taking Arlie for a little walk.'' He said, making very sure to be careful of his tone. He wanted to fly at Micah, to show his demonic nature and show the angel that the girl was _his_. He wanted Arlie to understand that he didn't appreciate sharing, and if she loved him as much as she said she did, then she _had_ to make a compromise. Hiei didn't wait for a response. He scooped up Arlie and leaped for the next tree branch he spotted.

Barbados made no hesitation in running past the others, rushing at Hiei on all fours, snarling and keeping a respectful distance. Hiei's temper faltered slightly at this. Barbados had never lunged at him before and here the beast was, growling, not daring to get too close and warning Hiei to cool down. Naya'il grabbed ahold of him by the neck, telling Barbados to calm down, that everything would be all right. Hiei used this to make his escape.

After leaping about for a good half hour, Hiei made sure there was some distance between him and the others. He finally selected a good spot and set Arlie down, who looked at him with bewilderment.

''Hiei, what's going on?'' she asked tentatively. ''What's got you so angry?''

''You!'' said Hiei harshly, earning him a stare from the girl. ''Them!'' He pointed in the direction of Micah and the angels. ''I asked you to respect my wishes! I know you care about them, but what about me!?''

Arlie gaped at him. ''How can you say that!? They saved me today! Why do you hate them so much?''

''I don't trust them!'' Hiei spat, not bothering to watch his temper. ''They keep secrets! Everyone is constantly guessing what's next, being left in the dark! Do you even know why your parents were killed!?''

''Of course I do!'' Arlie grew angry. ''They were considered traitors! I'm not ignorant, Hiei!''

Hiei felt his passion dim when he heard that. Okay. But what else did she know?

''What else has Micah told you?''

''Why is this so important to you?''

''Because I was the one left in the dark today!'' said Hiei, clenching his teeth. ''Tell me why Micah seems to know what's going to happen before it does, but doesn't warn anybody about when it's coming! I thought he was supposed to be protecting you!''

Arlie relaxed at this, still gaping at him. She saw her love's reasoning now.

''He's not allowed to say most of the time, Hiei. It's his job. If we all knew what was coming, then we wouldn't learn anything.''

''And you're fine with that!?'' Hiei made an odd choking sound. He couldn't believe how naive she was being. ''You trust him that much!?''

''What choice do I have!?'' She said, frustrated and tired. ''All I hear from people, from the day I was born to now, is what everyone wants me to prepare for! What _they_ want me to do! All_ I_ want to do is relax every once in awhile! Do you know how good it is to just _know_ everything is going to be fine, for once? That everything's going to be ok because you have what you need to take care of things when things go wrong? When was the last time _you_ had a piece of mind?''

Hiei shut up at this point. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he just simply felt...safe. Even when he spent time alone with Arlie. He was always worried about her true intentions, when things would suddenly go wrong.

''Micah was hurt today.'' Arlie pulled out the cursed blade from earlier and handed it to Hiei. The youkai looked it over. It appeared as a normal fighting dagger, with black inscriptions on the handle. ''I was scared today. So many people could've gotten hurt. Micah said...''

Hiei drowned her out. Micah, Micah, Micah...

_''I will always choose them over you...''_

Hiei flinched at this memory, his temper flaring once more. If he never heard that damned angel's name again, it would be too soon! Hiei grew cold once more, getting Arlie to be still. She could see the fury in his eyes. He was sooo tired of hearing of whose opinion mattered more than his.

''If you love Micah so much,'' said Hiei scathingly, ''then why don't you bond with him as your life-mate, instead!''

Arlie looked at Hiei in shock as he turned his back to her and leaped clear of their spot. He wanted nothing more but to get away. He didn't look back. His heart was breaking all over, again. What was he doing!? Arlie didn't anything bad by it, he was sure of it. But he was so angry!

He ran until he was positive that he was a good distance away before coming to the boundary of Genkai's temple. Hiei was trying to force himself to calm down. After today, he had so much to think about, so much to gather and plan. Mara's warning, Neelan's warning, he was put against very big enemies today and couldn't protect himself, so what made him think he could protect Arlie? He found a small clearing and took deep breaths, pacing as he did so. He didn't understand why Arlie's nature was affecting him so. His pacing grew slower the more he thought about what to do.

They made threats of his sister, of Yusuke and the others. He should probably inform them, but how would he even start to explain? He finally paused, suddenly feeling very tired and very irritable. He felt something in his hand and looked down at it, the blade still there. He studied it for a moment, noticing the energy to it was odd. It felt similar to... Draconum energy! Hiei looked at it with surprise, sensing the electric tingles in his fingers. It was reacting to Hiei's emotions. This blade fed upon negativity.

''Hn!'' was all Hiei said, glowering at the blade with hate. The blade only seemed to glow brighter in response.

Before even knowing what to do, he threw the blade into the woods, wanting nothing more to do with its vile touch. He was tired of that energy, always filthy, corrosive and invading.

The blade grew stuck into the trunk of a nearby tree. Hiei looked at it curiously. It was reacting to something else now. The inscriptions on the blade's handle began to glow and without warning, a black electrical light shone forth and began to encircle Genkai's land, guiding itself along the boundaries and attacking the talismans and that hung along the border, tearing and engulfing them in black flames. It was destroying the protective barriers around the land, acting as a virus and short-circuiting the charms and countering them. Hiei didn't know what was going on, he didn't how to react but then the light suddenly vanished. The blade's inscriptions dimmed and then grew dark once more. The blade was back to normal.

He waited nervously, listening to the woods. It was too quiet that the silence actually rang loudly to Hiei's senses. He looked up back the temple, wide-eyed and trembling. The temple felt so... distant... and exposed. He looked into the sky and saw an ominous shadow hanging low in the sky but it disappeared just as quickly as Hiei had spotted it, causing Hiei to make another odd, choking noise in his throat. Hiei knew nothing else but to race as fast as he could back to the temple.

**'What have I done?'**

He couldn't help but get the notion that he had done something very, very wrong...


	17. Escape!

**(A/N**: This story ends happily, people, I promise! I just gotta work my way up to it. Believe it or not, some of these are based on true events. I just had to adjust the story to match the characters and the details that played out.**)**

Chapter 17

''What the hell's going on?'' Yusuke muttered to Kurama and Kuwabara. The three teens were concerned at Hiei's sudden change and were now trying to look for answers.

''Yusuke, I think there's something you guys should know.'' said Kurama quietly. Kuwabara keened in on this, as well. Despite his differences with the fire demon, Kuwabara couldn't help but feel obligated to help him. I mean, they've known each other for how long? The orange-haired had been having difficulty sleeping as of late, and the team had noticed that he hadn't been his usual competitive self towards Hiei.

''What's up?'' Yusuke was all ears.

''I asked Hiei to bring this up to you on his own, but we all know he's not the type to usually ask for assistance. A little while ago, Hiei's demon instincts reacted to Arlie when they met. He said he felt a bond.'' Kurama started.

''A bond?'' Kuwabara joined. ''You mean like he fell for her on sight?''

''Well, more or less.'' The fox continued. ''Yes. Demons have mating seasons, twice a year and the next one is supposed to be in about 3 months, if memory serves me correctly. Hiei's instincts however, reacted before then because he found who he was supposed to be bonded to. Of course, being who he is, Hiei tried to deny these instincts and was having a difficult time doing so. It's very painful for some demons to fight against their own needs. In demon mating season, there are at least 4 stages. The first is choosing a partner, then next is scenting, after that is dueling and finally the last is marking. Hiei was going through the stages with Arlie without her even knowing about it. He figured he'd 'humor' his instincts to make it easier on himself.''

''Wait, so you're telling me that when Hiei got the hots for Arlie the first time they met, his instincts reacted ahead of schedule?'' The detective asked quizically. ''Well, I guess that explains why he's being so grumpy... well, more so than usual.''

''He must be in hyperdrive. Yeesh! Poor guy feels the need to get it on, but probably doesn't want to startle Arlie.'' Kuwabara added.

''But that's just it.'' Kurama hinted. ''Hiei was even starting to show signs of aggression to Micah.''

''Ooooh, damn.'' Yusuke sweat-dropped. ''That's pretty bold. Naya'il whips my ass all the time in combat, so I know Micah woulda wiped the floor with him.''

''Well, Micah did something to him. I don't know what, but it was a deal they made. Ever since then, Hiei's instincts have been _suppressed_, not necessarily _gone_.''

''So, what does that mean?''

''Hiei's only been able to act normal because Micah did that for him, but it's a temporary fix, not a solution. I think Micah knew what he was doing when he offered Hiei to suppress his instincts, but because Hiei was avoiding them, there's been a build-up of hostility.''

''You think he's about to crack?'' asked Kuwabara. ''Wait a minute! If that's the case, shouldn't we be out there trying to find those two?''

''No, no. Micah obviously put up a strong enough barrier on Hiei. However, didn't you all notice how Barbados suddenly lunged at him?''

''Yeah. That was weird.'' Yusuke gazed over at the winged beast, who sat determinedly outside at the edge of the temple stairs, waiting for his master's return. ''I thought he liked the guy.''

Kurama nodded.

''Barbados instincts caught scent of hostility, so he reacted. Not just any hostility - evil. Evil isn't just a harmful presence, it's a build-up of a mixture of negative emotions, and if not kept in check, those thoughts and feelings become impure. Hiei has been under Micah's influence for a little while, so he's had a little time to reaching a boiling point. But that hatred he had in eyes when he saw Micah was real. Something had to push him to the point he's at now. He's been harboring negative emotions that he hasn't allowed himself to cope with.''

''We didn't see him after we headed to the theme park today.'' said Kuwabara uneasily. ''Remember? But I saw something else, you guys. After Neelan and his gang of ugly tightwads attacked the park, that's when I spotted short stuff. He looked like he was scared or something.''

''Scared?'' Yusuke pointed out, raising an eyebrow. ''Hiei?''

''All he did was watch.'' Kuwabara was unnerved by this. ''He watched Neelan try to talk to Arlie about joinin' 'im, but she was the one who stood up to him and then... Hiei just left.''

''What?'' Yusuke immediately put two and two together. ''He was probably threatened with something big. If I know Hiei, he wouldn't have left without a damn good reason. He's too stubborn and too hot-headed to just roll over and let some asshole try to steal someone important to him.''

Kurama was thoughtful. ''Micah said these demons don't tell you their intentions. They usually make sure they have information on you before they just take what they want. They must've known Hiei's weak point.''

Yusuke gave the fox a knowing look. Yukina was a key thought through their exchanged glances.

''But how could they have known?'' asked Kuwabara thoughtfully. Yusuke was almost sure Kuwabara was still ignorant of Yukina's and Hiei's relation.

''I honestly don't know.'' Kurama shrugged. ''But if they have contacted Hiei, then they've obviously been giving him a good amount of pressure. His aggression and current state makes him vulnerable. They might try to use him.''

''Yusuke!'' came a feminine shout. It was Botan. She was running to the team with a briefcase in her hand. She propped it open as quickly as she could, revealing a small tv screen. It buzzed slightly, then Koenma's face popped onto the screen, still within his teenager form.

''Yusuke! What happened this morning!?'' Koenma seemed frantic. Behind him, the team could see several ogres trying to restrain a very slimy, and very large monster with algae and mushrooms growing along its back.

''Hey! That's Arlie's work!'' Kuwabara shouted. Koenma had to dodge a swing of the monster's tail before returning to the screen.

''We had to capture it before it decided to wander around the city!'' Koenma appeared in front of the camera. ''We heard about the Draconums attack! But that's not all!''

Another dodge of the tail and the monster reared on its hind legs. It seemed to be annoyed with the ogres trying to prevent it from its mission as it tried to make its way out of Koenma's office.

''We've received news of Abaddon's troops! He plans on trying to get Arlie as soon as possible. Neelan wanted to wait for six months, probably because it means he was referring to wait until the time came for demon mating season. His father doesn't want to wait that long. Neelan may try to get the girl before Abaddon does!''

''Well, that sounds like fun.'' Botan made a worried face.

''His father?'' Yusuke was surprised. ''His father is going to try to attack?'' He heard a loud roar on the screen.

''Yes!'' Koenma finally faced the monster behind him. ''Do you mind!? I'm trying to get some work done and save the world from total destruction!''

The monster turned its butt to Koenma, giving an almost defiant air before it looked away.

''How rude!'' Koenma faced the screen once more. ''But yes, we heard he crossed over from Makai into Human World not too long ago. He's heading for the temple!''

''Do you think he's strong enough to get past the barriers?'' Kuwabara looked behind at Genkai's land. Sure Genkai was smart enough to how to booby-trap her own property but would it be able to hold off one of the strongest race of demons known to mankind?

''I wouldn't risk it.'' said Koenma abruptly. ''It won't be long before he tracks down the girl. They've got connections all over and from what I've also gathered, they're getting a lot of their information from Mukuro.''

''Mukuro!?'' All four of the people involved with the screen asked. No wonder Hiei must've been on edge! If the Draconums were able to bully him, Mukuro's influence would've definitely caused some tension. Koenma nodded briskly.

''Those barriers may buy you a little time to get out of there while we look for another suitable location for you and your loved ones. I'll also send who I can to help if necessary. Where are the angels?''

''Micah's wounded.'' Kurama finally interjected. ''The others are tending to him and they're inside the temple.''

''If nothing else, fall to them.'' Koenma pointed at the screen. ''They _know_ what they're doing. Angels have to be a little classified with their work so that things can run properly in the natural order of things, but I can assure you that they will _never_ lead you astray. They're too wise and too quick to be underestimated.''

The monster behind Koenma finally came forth and pushed the teenager - and not too gently - out of the way of the screen. Koenma came charging back and did his best to press the monster's head to the side, just enough for room to give a final good-bye to the group.

''We'll keep you updated!'' Koenma shouted, and then the screen went off.

''All right!'' Yusuke raised a fist. ''You heard the man! Let's - ''

At that moment, the team was interrupted with a blinding, black streak of electricity. Barbados bellowed loudly and flapped his wings in excitement, running over to Yusuke and the others. The electricty began to surround the land, and to everyone's surprise, it began set off little sparks here and there, like that of fireworks setting off in the distance of the woodlands.

The lightning streak gave one final flash then disappeared. Yusuke eyes swept across the land in effort to see what had happened.

''Oh no.'' said Kurama softly. Yusuke looked over to see the worried look on the fox's face. ''The protective barriers - they're gone!''

''Get back in the temple.'' said a bold voice behind them. Naya'il looked proud and dangerous. Yusuke had never seen his angel look so ferocious! But they did not argue. The entire group went inside the house, Yusuke pausing just for a moment to ask Naya'il a question.

''Hey, what's wrong?''

Naya'il frowned out at the woodlands, but he replied patiently, ''We have an enemy already within the boundary.''

* * *

**Deep further out in the woods:**

Hiei had run into a little trouble. The barriers were down now, which meant a lot of nearby demons were attempting to cross the boundary, exploring, curious of the new land and the fire demon did his best to keep them at bay. Slashing this way and that, whatever demon Hiei caught sight was exterminated quickly. They were easy enough, weaklings, easy to dispose of and frighten off. They were obviously no real threat to the one who was supposed to be next in line as Mukuro's successor.

**'But I can't keep this up forever.'** thought Hiei to himself. **'There's gotta be another alternative. I know of only one. It'll work against lesser demons.' **

And off he went, faster than lightning. The barrier he had set up previously during his one-sided courtship of Arlie was faint, almost untraceable due to his lack of upkeeping with it. But now here he was, a stronger demon, circling the same barrier once more to ward off other enemies, leaving his scent and energy markings for the weaker demons that bade too close for his liking.

It seemed to be working. The other demons realized that although Genkai's old barriers were down, this new one was still just as threatening and so made sure to keep clear of it, much to Hiei's relief and easement. But he knew it would only keep away the less important demons, not someone of Draconum blood. He circled not once, not twice, but three times to ensure the warning was there.

**'That should hold them off for now. I'm almost positive the angels already detected the surcharge from the blade.'**

He panted out of nervousness, not necessarily from the task he had just completed. His adrenaline was pumping, leaving his senses on edge and keenly aware of his surroundings. Feeling satisfied for now with his handiwork, Hiei relaxed slightly. He decided to use the rest of his time wisely to dispose of the stragglers that had successfully managed to get within the temple grounds. He had come across about five non-threatening vermin until he noticed something was off in the air. He paused. Something wasn't right.

**'I'll have to worry about the pests later.'** thought Hiei.

And just as he was about to turn around and head back - **BAM!** he suddenly felt an all too swift blow to his stomach and he lurched forward. The wind had been knocked out of him. He actually spat a little blood and was flung to the floor.

''Guh!'' Hiei groaned. With what baring he could gather he clawed the ground in a desperate attempt to cling onto something and managed to steady himself. Groaning and feeling slightly dizzy, he did his best to look up. A small sense of dread creeped in when he sensed that same, familiar black electricity in the atmosphere. He looked up, only to see a sneering Volac standing over him, and Neelan and Talan were just a few feet behind him. How could he not have sensed them?

**'Them again!?'** He couldn't believe it.

''Where's the girl?'' Volac demanded, snarling and bristling. How could they have gotten here that fast? Or had they already been here, waiting?

Hiei searched for a quick getaway, anything to give him room. He caught sight of a small pathway leading into the woods. He formed his plan quickly. Neelan caught sight of the blade Hiei had discarded, still within the tree's trunk and walked up to it. He removed it, sneering.

''Like it?'' He asked, putting it in his own boot. ''It's one of our newer models. From what you've probably gathered, this blade feeds on negativity, namely hate. You were feeding it just enough to activate the charm it held.''

Hiei growled low. He had just about enough of these things just coming and going as they pleased. Three times today they had humiliated him, three times today they had snuck up on him and made threats, and three times today they had made their nasty way into his doubts. Enough was a enough.

''I've had just about enough of you Jackal shitheads treading where you don't belong!'' Hiei hissed.

Volac smirked. ''That's awfully big talk from a little guy.''

''Don't underestimate me!''

Hiei was on his feet in an instant. In the next instant, he carried himself as fast as his legs could take him, hoping to get some distance between he and the threats that soon followed behind him. Volac and Neelan were swifter than Talan and were following closely at his heels. These were hunters of the feral kind. Their bloodlust consisted of all kinds of entities, sometimes reverting even to cannabilism. Hiei was going to do his best to protect the temple, even if he didn't get to reach it.

Thinking back of when he and Arlie first met, he recalled a similar tactic she had used upon him. He smirked inwardly at the thought of their surprise at what he had in store for them, of what he had been waiting to get a chance to do, hoping to buy him and the others a little more time to put back up the barriers. He was tired of them trying to show dominance. It was the alpha trait within his own will to survive. He had struggled too long in life, fought too hard to be broken now, too greedy for life to just allow these Draconums to just swoop in and destroy everything he had worked so hard to gain, of what he had tried to become. When he assumed he was far enough, Hiei made a final dive - and did a half-somersault and positioned himself, his cloak thrown off to the side. He raised his right arm and the dragon tattoo began to emerge and glow. Surprised, the Draconums were! They were just in front him, no more than three feet away and a black light rose up from Hiei's hand.

Before the attack was launched, Hiei smirked at them and yelled, ''I'm going to send back to the hole you came from!''

There was flash of black flames, a godzilla-like roar as the black dragon emerged and aimed at the two evils it locked sights onto. Hiei grinned at the realization at how close range they were, they couldn't escape it in time. They had to face it! But the grin was wiped off the emiko's face just as quickly as it been put there.

No sooner than the attack had been launched, had Neelan raised his own arm. Neelan was pushed back, digging his heels into the earth, his brother leaping out of the way to give him room. But to Hiei's amazement and shock, Neelan had caught onto the dragon's face, dug his feet once more into the earth, stopping the force and using the momentum of the dragon to give him the upper hand to steady himself. Neelan was soon holding a squirming dragon from hell by the end of its snout. Hiei froze where he stood.

''But - ...'' Hiei started, staring at the sight before him. ''But how?''

Neelan's eyes widened in excitement, giving him a much more terrifying impression than before.

''This thing?'' Neelan cocked an amused eyebrow, but his face was expressionless. ''I'll admit, I haven't met anyone who bothered to master it, but that's about as far as I'll go with a compliment. This thing is useless to us. Know why?''

Neelan's muscles twitched as electrical surges were brought forth from his body. His aura glowed furiously and with a sudden rush of power, Neelan released the dragon and what seemed like a lightning bolt was shot out of the Draconum's arm. The surge of power went through the dragon as it roared and it began to combust in numerous places, all the way down until it met Hiei with full force.

''It's unnecessary.'' Neelan finished as he shot one more blow into the shock and the dragon exploded, Hiei crying out as it did so, until it faded into a large cloud of smoke. When the air finally settled, Hiei lay on the ground, helpless once more, scarred and burned in multiple places along his body. He grunted from the pain but slowly managed to hoist himself on all fours.

''Now, then.'' said Neelan coldly, walking a large cloud of smoke. He approached Hiei menacingly, every part of his body was livid and tense. How dare the lesser demon! However, Neelan had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. ''You're going to call her for us.''

Hiei winced at the a particularly large welt he had along his side but he forced himself to look up at the Draconum with equal coldness. Hiei had a sharp cunning and common sense... but sometimes that did not make up for his inability to remain polite.

''I don't think so.'' Hiei hissed. ''If you're going to kill me, get it over with. The angels will be here soon and the girl will be just beyond your reach once more.'' He smirked. ''I hope they manage to tear into your ass, too.''

He bristled in his normal response of hostility to Neelan, being sure to emphasize his intention to defy him. Talan, who had managed to catch up with his masters, had heard Hiei's disrespectful tone and was at him in an instant. He leaped in with a flash of fangs and tore into Hiei's shoulder, pinning the youkai and pressing him further in the earth. Hiei shouted at the first sinking of Talan's teeth and tried to wriggle free.

''Let him go.'' said Neelan calmly, his eyes ablaze with malice. Talan reluctantly did as his master bade him but not without kicking Hiei in his side before stepping aside. Hiei coughed and winced as the burns on his body were stinging once more.

''Let father handle him.'' Volac suggested, giving his elder sibling a knowing leer. ''He's surrounding the temple as we speak.''

Hiei heard this and looked up, wide-eyed and in disbelief. Neelan gave Volac a sideways glance and looked back at the stunned koorime before him. ''One signal and your team and your sister's lives are destroyed. With Micah injured, the other angels won't be able to tend to him AND worry about their humans all at once, and they'll refuse to abandon either. Make your choice.''

Hiei said nothing, he only continued to gawk at Neelan. What could he do? It was his fault the barriers were down, it was his fault Arlie and the others were now at risk. But to choose between the two?

''Fine, have it your way!'' Neelan spat as he spun on his heel.

''Wait!'' Hiei called out.

Volac grinned evilly and grabbed Hiei by the back of his collar.

''Take us.''

**Another part of the woods:**

Arlie was trudging through her end of lands, fighting off the numerous vines and branches that blocked her path.

She gave an inner sigh but said aloud, ''I hope Hiei's not too mad at me.''

She grimaced as she moved a particular branch out of her way, only to have it swat her in the back of the head, ''He could've at least picked somewhere closer to the temple.''

As Arlie made her way through a narrow path, she cut through a small hedge. As she looked up, she saw that the temple was less than a mile away. She breathed a sigh of relief and managed to make her way to the bottom of the steps leading their way up. She had seen the black light. She had felt the light's dark influence and realized with a certain sense of fear at what the black had done, but she didn't know how or where it had come from. Then she heard a sound. Someone was calling her name. She stilled. She heard it again, this time it was louder.

It was Hiei and he wasn't too far off. Arlie decided to walk along the main path and then she saw him. Hiei was sitting against a tree trunk, holding his shoulder and grunting.

''Hiei!'' she called as she rushed to his side. What happened to him? ''Are you all right?''

Hiei was dizzy but he shook his head a few times to gather his wits. With sudden realization with who was beside him, Hiei gasped.

''Come on!'' Arlie hoisted him up. ''We gotta get you upstairs!''

''And where do you think you're going?'' said a very cold voice behind her.

Arlie froze. She didn't even need to turn around, she knew that voice. Her irises dilated to tiny dots. After what seemed to be hours, Arlie forced herself to turn and saw with great discomfort Volac, Neelan and Talan.

Volac sneered at her. ''Sorry, but we're in a bit of a time crunch.''

Arlie got to her feet and gave a defensive stance, outstretching her arms to give whatever attempt she could of blocking them from Hiei and the path that led the way up to Genkai's temple behind her.

''Oh, we don't want them.'' Neelan assured her. ''It's you we came for.''

And the young Draconum gave a small nod to his brother, an obvious kind of signal and Volac began to twitch. His body began to distort and mutate. His jaw turned into a snout, his body becoming larger and more skeletal, his ears became pointed and stretched out. His energy sparked and crackled, emitting black aura and smoke-like flames from his body. This was the jackal's true form, like that of a contorted and deformed canine. An ugly being with scarred tissue as though it had endured extreme burns, yellow-red eyes, with tiny slits, like that of a serpent's. It had a dinosaur-like jaw with jutting teeth coming in all directions. Volac had gone from 5'6'' to 15 feet in under a few mintues and roared a deep, shriek-like squeal. His fur came in tufts, as though it had gone through multiple maulings, and deadly claws sprouted from his hands. Arlie could only stand in front of Hiei, looking at Volac's true form without fear. Instead, she looked upon him with sadness. This was true hate taking shape.

Hiei looked upon Volac with horror. The energy was violent as it came in waves and the frequencies were erratic, vicious and blood-thirsty.

''Get her.'' Neelan commanded, his eyes glowing calmly.

Volac moved toward Arlie, but she stood her ground against the Jackal. She planted herself firmly and still outstretched her arms to shield Hiei and the pathway. Volac reached out to her, claws spread to claim their prize. Arlie glared. A rush of wings was heard as a roar sounded. Volac shrieked as a ferocious Barbados seemed to come from nowhere and now tore and slashed into him once more as he had done earlier today. Barbados snarled and raged against the thing of evil. Again, the same monster dare attempt to harm his master! Barbados was unmerciful in delivering punishment and Volac gave another low squeal as he swung at the winged beast, and it knocked Barbados across the jaw. He was flung past the young woman and Hiei, but quickly recovered his footing.

''Barbados, no!'' Arlie called out. She looked behind her only to see Barbados racing back up. He bounded swiftly past his master and jumped in front of her, snarling and leaping. Volac didn't wait and plunged to meet Barbados half-way. As this was going on, Neelan ran up to grab Arlie by the arm. Arlie attempted to free herself. She thought of nothing else but resisting. She had to protect the ones she loved.

''Arlie, come with me!'' said Neelan forcefully. ''I'm trying to get you out of here!''

''I can't!'' She cried. She did her best to look in the corner of her eye and Hiei was a good distance away. He had backed away from the fight was watching in distress at the sight before him. But what might seem cowardly to a bystander wasn't the same within Arlie's mind. The instinct to protect was too dominant to think of anything other than for him to be safe.

''You don't understand!'' Neelan exclaimed. ''I'm trying to protect you!''

''Thanks, but that's our job,'' said a dominant, baritone voice.

Arlie looked around to see Naya'il poised and ready to fight. Neelan looked at Talan and the assassin attacked. Naya'il didn't even bat an eye, for Orifiel seemed to teleport on the spot and was now engaged with Talan in battle. Arlie watched in awe. A fight had erupted within milliseconds! Naya'il was focused on Neelan. Hiei was forgotten. He was concerned about where the other angels were. If they came, then what about Yusuke and the team? He remembered Neelan's warning. His sister was at risk. Barbados was still slashing into Volac and Volac seemed to be doing fine, as well. Both were bellowing their anger and boxing at the other, snarling and roaring.

''You angels don't know when to quit!'' Neelan bristled and growled his hate.

Hiei didn't move. He didn't want to abandon his mate but if he involved himself in the quarreling... He was conflicted.

Naya'il stepped forward and Neelan kept showing his fangs.

''Neelan,'' said Arlie, her arm still in the Draconum's grip, ''I care about you but I don't want that life! I don't want hate! I don't want to hurt anybody!''

Neelan's facial features softened as he listened to her pleas. Naya'il paused in his tracks. His eyes took on a sorrowful gleam after hearing the girl's words. She was a tender, little thing who deserved to rest. He hoped she would be able to hold out through what was expected of her soon. He knew this wasn't the worst of it.

However, at that moment, a whizzing sound shot off and to everyone's horror, Arlie gasped as she jerked suddenly. Neelan's face changed to a look of shock. Hiei eyes widened as he saw the cause of his mate's anguish. She slowly stepped away from Neelan as she looked down, a particularly slender blade deep in her chest. It was hard to see if it had hit hear directly in the heart for she was still standing, trembling and breathing quickly. Arlie made a small whimper. Barbados and Volac stopped fighting and looked at her. Barbados wasted no more time and rushed to her, whining. Naya'il gasped as he looked around. He could see shadows looming in the distance about the trees, growling and snarling. They had been surrounded. Hiei wasn't paying attention. He was watching Arlie, not knowing what to do. He was too much in shock. Arlie looked at him, deep worry in her eyes. Then as she sank to her knees, they came.

Hellish echoes and shrieks were circling in fast. They sought blood. The Brogans were here and ready to claim what they had been seeking for all this time. They snarled and bellowed grotesquely, sending black electrical sparks in the air. Their energy was black and thick, ready to invade and corrupt everything it touched. Barbados's wings stretched wide and he faced the waves of Draconum's with an added fuel to his fierceness. He was going to fight.

''BARBADOS!'' Naya'il yelled. The beast looked at him with surprise. ''GET HER OUT OF HERE!''

Barbados paused, only for just a second, but then swooped low to put Arlie on his back. He roared as he took flight, not bothering to look back and leapt further into the sky, climbing high and disappearing into the inky blackness. He was gone. Hiei ran to the spot where they last stood. It was as Micah had said, she was gone. The Draconum's were closing in and Volac returned to normal size, calling for Neelan.

''We wasted too much time with the angels! He made it here sooner than we expected!'' Volac was pissed!

Hiei overheard this and was snapped out of his reverie. Wait! Their father hadn't come until just now? But they said - Hiei's heart and blood chilled as he realized he had been tricked. They had played him to get him to bring them the girl. Naya'il grabbed Hiei by his arm and shook him.

''Go!'' Naya'il pointed for the steps and Hiei knew nothing else but to run.

He jumped high, bounding sometimes from the steps to the trees, then back on the steps to get away. He looked behind him and saw that Naya'il and Orifiel were right behind him. He also saw at least twenty Draconum soldiers rushing past their leaders, Volac and Neelan, and bounded for them up the steps, feral and wild. They were demons of the ancients, and they were enraged. Naya'il shot something off behind him and the Draconum's were temporarily stopped as they were struck with an energy blast. Hiei made it to the top first and saw the rest of the team and the girls bounding for his direction.

''What happened?'' asked Colopariton as he came outside, leading an injured Micah with an arm around his shoulders. He didn't need an answer as he heard the bellows from down the steps give him one.

''They don't sound too happy!'' Kuwabara exclaimed as he kept Yukina close to him.

''No shit!'' Yusuke shouted. Keiko huddled to Shizuru and Botan kept near to Kurama.

Kurama looked around, looked at Orifiel and asked, ''Where's Arlie?''

Naya'il's eyes narrowed and Kurama understood with a sense of dread.

''She was wounded and Barbados took her and fled.''

The group gasped. Micah heard this and looked up, his eyes saddened. Hiei said nothing. He could only look down in shame and moved away from the others. It was his fault and he knew it. He was almost sure the angels, especially Micah, knew what had happened, but they had not pointed the blame at him.

''We need to get you all out of here!'' Gazardiel stood proud and ready for battle. ''We'll set up a temporary barrier around the temple as the humans make a getaway! We'll come to you once you get to the other side of the land!''

''Not... so... fast.'' said a harsh, deep voice. A few Draconum soldiers had made their way to the top and were now inching their way towards the group, eyeing them hungrily. But following them was another Draconum. He stood around 6'8'' with broad shoulders, a scarred torso and stocky build. He wore no shirt, and the black designs on his arms and chest were darker than the others around him. What made him stand out more were the two horns he had coming out his forehead, both long and thin, curled like that of a ram and he had a long, thin tail with a flame-like tussle at the end. He wore black fighting-style pants and black boots. His eyes glowed with an evil green, instead of the traditional Draconum yellow-red.

''Abaddon.'' Naya'il frowned at the demon. Hiei flinched at the demon's energy. It grated his skin roughly, like rubbing against the grains of the hair on his arms and irritated his flesh. His instincts were on fire under Micah's incantation. They were desperate to tell Hiei here stood true evil in its form. Neelan's influence was very much like Abaddon's, but Abaddon's bloodlust seemed to be stronger than his firstborn.

''Everyone, get inside!'' Colopariton commanded. The group did as they were told quickly. The angels were attempting to set up a quick barrier as they did so. Unfortunately, there already Draconums within the house. The girls rushed into one room but they were being chased. Hiei and Kuwabara saw this and made a move to the room. Hiei watched with horror as Yukina screamed as three 3 Draconums were surrounding her. One pulled her hair. He proceeded to drag her out of the room and the other two lunged for her. It was the vision Hiei had seen come true! It had nothing to do with him helping Arlie or even involved punishment for anything he had done. The Draconums had attacked without warning once they saw the barriers were down and sought only one thing - the witch. Anyone who was in their way, involved or not, was left at their mercy.

**'I was set up!'** Hiei thought angrily, making a swift dive for the first Draconum he saw. **'I should've known better!' **

But Kuwabara got there first. He pulled out the sword Colopariton had given him and struck, cutting into the back of one of the demons hurting Yukina. He was dealt with quickly and the other two released the ice maiden, looking at Kuwabara with jaded confusion. Who was this human who had the ability to wield an angel's sword? Kuwabara scooped Yukina up and put her behind him as he gave a fighter's stance to the higher demons. Hiei leapt to his side, drawing his own sword.

Before the demons could strike, a sudden crashing sound from the side window of the house was heard. The group that it had been Neelan and he came bounding in, roaring his disdain. Volac came in after him. The other Draconums backed away submissively upon seeing their leader, and Neelan turned to Yusuke's group and glowered at them.

''Leave!'' He barked menacingly.

Yusuke was shocked but he made a motion to the others. ''Come on!''

Volac looked at his sibling in surprise.

''What are you doing!?''

''The girl will never forgive me if I let anything happen to them.'' Neelan then turned his back on them, heading for the front door.

''You honestly care about her _that_ much?'' The younger brother was baffled! What kind of woman was capable of causing such trouble, such change to the elements around her? It always seem to come out in her favor!

The group wasted no time and made their getaway, with Yukina leading them down the secret passage she had been shown before by Micah. The pathway seemed to be an endless tunnel, but from what they guessed, they were all under the house, and they were soon going to be lead into the outskirts of the woods and among the trees. They were away from the fighting and away from the demons.

''So that was Abaddon.'' Yusuke muttered.

''That guy was mean.'' said Kuwabara miserably. ''I couldn't sense any good in him whatsoever. Some demons are okay and others, a little iffy. But there's nothing that could be considered good in him.''

A certain fire demon listened to him intently. Hiei said nothing but upon seeing how the orange-haired buffoon had saved Yukina, risking life and limb and stood defending her, Hiei couldn't help but feel a certain disquiet at himself but a new respect for Kuwabara.

''I can't believe Neelan lt us go like that!'' Kuwabara said as he wrapped an arm around Yukina, who held onto him just as tightly. Hiei felt the gnawing disquiet growing in his breast.

Kurama was still a little on edge but thoughtful. ''It was for Arlie. We'll have to wait for the angels before we can figure out our next move.''

''Do you think they're all right?'' asked Kuwabara. He was deeply concerned at how easily their line of defense had just collapsed and how fragile it had been the entire time.

''I think so.'' said Yusuke finally, holding Keiko's hand. He seemed to be the only one who remained undeterred by the demon's invasion. Yes, they had been attacked but they were getting away now. ''Micah knows what's up. He told me a little something earlier today. He said that even thought today wouldn't end well, we were all going to be able to make it. He wants us to keep walking once we get out, and that the angels are going to come looking for us.''

The only one who didn't add to the conversation... was Hiei and he said nothing as he remained at the back of the group. He was lost in his thoughts and every so often he would look behind him to see if he could any black energy sneaking up behind them. He was on alert and he was ashamed. What could he tell the group? Shizuru sensed something about him, knowing he was particularly close with Arlie. But her intuition was kicking in, telling her that he had had something to do with it.

''Are you all right?'' Shizuru asked him quietly. Hiei looked at her but remained emotionless.

''I'm fine. I just want us to get out of here.''

Shizuru didn't press the matter any further, but would eye him from her peripheral vision from time to time.

Hiei's facial features grew dark.

**'They played me.' **He felt something stir within his heart. **'And I fell for it.'**

The last thought he had was of Arlie's stunned disbelief as the blade had been thrown into her chest. She had protected him. What had he done? He had delivered her to them, served her on a silver platter. At that moment, the stirring in his heart seemed to break and a rush of emotion seeped deep within. Hiei felt a single tear run along the side of his face. It made a clinking sound as it fell and he looked down. He saw something black and shiny. He picked it up. It was a small, black pearl.

At that moment, the hate in Hiei's heart vanished. From now on, he would give the angels the proper respect they deserved... From now on. He would never brush off what they asked of him, again. He owed Micah a huge apology and he would give it the next chance he had.

**(A/N: **Like I said, this story does end happily ever after! I just had to work on it to go the way I felt would match! Let me know what you guys think!**) **


End file.
